The Gates of Fate
by kimmyycubb
Summary: This wasn't suppose to happen, we were supposed to enter the GMG and win. Prove FairyTail is still strong that the bond of nakama can do anything. I let my nakama down I couldn't win a single challenge even after training I was still far too weak. But there is something I can do I can protect them and the future. I just hope I can make it in time. M for future! LaLu! Don't own pic!
1. Prologue

**Before you read things you should know: **

**This takes place during the Grand Magic Games pretty much follows the story line throughout except Yukino is still in SaborTooth, and the princess doesn't wait until the end of the GMG to make her move. After she sees everything going as told she decides it best to proceed with her plans. We are on the last day of the GMG our Guild's group/team challenge is where this story will begin and the ending to the GMG will be different.**

**~Standard disclaimers applied. Please enjoy~**

* * *

**Prologue **

_~Lucy's Point of view~_

None of this was suppose to happen, we were supposed to enter the Grand Magic Games and win. Prove that FairyTail is still strong that the bond of nakama could do anything. I let the team down, I let FairyTail down, but most importantly I let my nakama down. I couldn't win a single challenge even after training I was still far too weak. But there is something I can do; I can make sure they all live to see tomorrow. It is something only I or Yukino can do so we decided we would do it together for the sake of not only our Guilds but the sake of all of EarthLand.

So there we were running through the city of Crocus while the last day of the Grand Magic Games is still in progress I'm sure our Guild's will be disqualified when they noticed us running in the middle of all this. I know FairyTail will be even more disheartened in me but this is for them for there safety. I can only hope that in time they will understand my actions.

I look to my right to see Yukino between us we have all twelve of the Golden Zodiac Keys if we hurry we can seal the gate before the dragons are released. Amazing just a few hours ago I was laying in the infirmary thinking of leaving to get stronger then my future self shows up. She tells me that after I leave FairyTail will win the Grand Magic Games and 10,000 Dragons will be released from the Eclipse Gate. Only the twelve Zodiac Keys can seal the gate and stop the Dragon Invasion. Surprisingly Yukino had a visit from future Rogue he tried to take her keys and kill her when we found each other we decided we would no matter the cost seal the gate and protect the future.

"What is this?! It seems we have citizens running around in the chaos?!" One of the announcers exclaimed.

"Those aren't citizens they are mages kabo! They are from FairyTail and SaborTooth. I believe they are both the Celestial Mages Lucy and Yukino. Kabo!" The pumpkin guy says. I look up to see a video camera lacrima following us. I looked at Yukino and could see the fear in eyes not because we have been spotted but fear that they may try to stop us. We don't have much time left before the gate is opened. We press on trying to run faster and avoid any unnecessary fighting.

Suddenly a communication lacrima appear before us I can see master and the rest of FairyTail, "Lucy what are you doing?! Are you trying to get us disqualified?! I demand you get out of the city at once or I will have Erza or Laxus detain you immediately!" Master was turning red his voice was filled to the brim with rage. I came to a sudden stop I looked into the lacrima to see my beloved nakama all scowling at me. I could see the disappointment in there eyes, my only thought: how far does there disappointment go? From this stunt I am pulling now to not winning any of the challenges? For always bringing down my team and being the damsel in distress? For not living up to the FairyTail name? I knew I wasn't near as strong as the others but I always believed that somehow I could be of help. In the end I always ended up needing to be rescued never once pulling my own weight.

Yukino paused for a moment as well, "Lucy I know this is hard for you and you don't want to disappoint them but greater things are at stake. Please we must continue we only have eight more minutes before it begins." I glance over to Yukino to see her eyes pleading with me. I know deep down she is right even if it cost me my nakama I have to do this. For once in my life I will put everything on the line and rescue them.

"Forgive me Master but I fear I have no other choice I hope that one day you will understand why this is necessary. Please know that I love you all very much and this is for FairyTail and the sake of the future." I smile sadly and feel a few tears escape my eyes before he could reply I throw the lacrima and start running towards the Eclipse Gate. I look back to see the lacrima trying to catch us again, "I will accept any punishment you deem fit should I live through this Master. Forgive me for letting FairyTail down." With that said I grab Yukino's hand and run faster then I ever thought my legs could handle.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys this is my newest story, ****The Gates of Fate**** I hope you enjoy this first little bit I know its really short and I promise that future chapter will be longer. I hope you don't mind the changes I'm making to the story but I think you will understand it in the future!**

**Love it or hate it please drop me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	2. Chapter One

**Standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_~Flashback to day four of GMG~_

_~Normal point of view~_

They all watched from the stands as Lucy was being beaten and thrown around. They knew she wasn't all that strong but everyone couldn't help but think she should at least be able to fend for herself from time to time. This woman Minerva is indeed the cruel one. She could have let Lucy fall long ago but continued to torture her. FairyTail was enraged at the fact that the announcers wouldn't bring an end to this brutality. It wasn't a friendly fight anymore SaborTooth was making this personal and FairyTail would fight back for there nakama and avenge Lucy.

"That's it time's up! I sure hope Lucy of FairyTail A Team is okay she hasn't moved in awhile." Suddenly Minerva placed Lucy outside of the water sphere and lets her go to fall to the ground. All around you could hear people gasp and laugh as the blonde mage fell helplessly to the ground. Before she could make contact with the hard ground Gray and Natsu caught her, with little Wendy running behind them to give immediate treatment with the help of Chelia. Both FairyTail teams along with SaborTooth were in the arena together.

"Know this SaborTooth you just made the wrong Guild your enemy!" Erza was seething with rage trying her best not to draw out her sword and deal proper justice to the female who hurt her nakama. The members of SaborTooth laugh as they return to there private booth. It was clear that they wanted blood and war just to prove they were the best.

They quickly take Lucy to the infirmary for more intense treatment by Porlyusica. Once Lucy is patched up Master informs them of the merging of FairyTail A and B Team. Once decided on who will go they all look back at Lucy worried. "I knew Lucy wasn't as strong at the others but I thought she would be able to hold her own in battle. I hate to speak ill of our nakama but maybe letting her participate wasn't wise Master. Physically Lucy is weak." Erza spoke softly but serious. Many people around the room nodded in agreement the blonde should have sat this one out.

"I understand she may not be physically as strong as the others but Lucy's strength lies in her heart and that is not something to underestimate you brats. Maybe I shouldn't have let her partake in the Games maybe she wasn't ready but know this, she will come back stronger from this experience." With that Master dismissed the guild members, only he, Porlyusica, and Laxus remained in the room. "How is she really Porlyusica?" Master turned to the pink haired woman with worry etched across his face.

"She will live if that's what you want to know. A few of these marks on her back and stomach will leave thin scars do to the deepness of the cuts." Porlyusica turned towards Makarov who nodded and Laxus who stood in the corner. Laxus stood there staring at the blonde girl laying in the bed he felt sorry for her in a way. His father ruined her battle with the crazy red hair, had he not intervened Lucy would've won and her so called nakama wouldn't have called her weak. She tried her best in the Naval Battle and placed second that should count for something. Laxus huffed and followed his grandfather out of the room leaving Lucy to rest peacefully in the care of Porlyusica. Little did they know the blonde had been awake the whole time.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

I know I'm weak but still to here them say it so bluntly it hurts. I wanted so badly for them to all leave so I could just be alone, to wallow in my own self pity. Soon enough the room was empty apart for Porlyusica, "You can quit pretending to be asleep stupid child." She grumbled to herself as she looked over my wounds again. I glanced up and her to see a hint of sadness in her eyes in a way I think she knew how I felt. "I have things to do and seeing as you aren't dying I'm leaving!" She yelled as she walked out the door I thanked her under my breath as soon as the door shut I couldn't contain my tears any longer.

I cried for hours on end finally unable to cry no more I noticed it was already dark outside. I look at the clock lacrima to see its 10pm maybe I should try to get some sleep. I rolled around in the little bed trying to get comfortable. Maybe I will take a temporary leave from the guild to train and get stronger and then maybe just maybe I will be able to hold my own. With that thought a small bit of hope I finally drifted off to sleep.

_~Time skip to final day of GMG~_

I woke up to see Porlyusica back in the infirmary she told me I need to eat something so regain my strength and by this afternoon I should be free to watch what will be left of the Games if I want. I nodded in reply and looked to see it was 9:30am the last event will be starting at 11am today the group/team challenge. I've decided that as soon as she releases me I'm going to leave. I'll go back to Magnolia first pack up my things and ask Virgo to store them for me. I'll have to explain everything to my land lady and lastly leave a note behind for my nakama. I'm sure they won't notice my absence at first but soon enough they will take notice.

I eat my breakfast and take a quick shower which I had to put up a fight for. After I finished I decided I should probably rest see if I can take a nap its going to be a long evening after all. I look over at the clock once again the Games just started I wish them the best of luck and know that they will win. With that note I close my eyes and rest awhile.

I wake up to Porlyusica shaking me, "Get up you idiot!" She yelled in my ear. I jumped up and looked at her damn what is with this lady?! I hear someone clear their throat and look to see who it is.

"Oh. My. Mavis. What is happening?" This is impossible right? Standing next to me is well me.

"I know this is probably confusing but we don't have a lot of time to waste so please listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. I am you from the future and I'm here to try to change the future I come from." My future self stops for a moment and I nod for her to continue. "I know that you are planning on leaving the guild to get stronger but if you do that then there is nothing that can stop the terrible future that lies ahead. When we leave shortly after, FairyTail wins the Grand Magic Games and begins one of there never ending parties. In the middle of all the celebrating though starts the Dragon Invasion. 10,000 dragons will come pouring out of the Eclipse Gate, the gate was believed to be use for time travel which is true, that is how I'm able to be here now. Someone had fooled the princess into opening the gate in order to prevent these invents from happening but the gate is the reason for the invasion. Only the twelve Golden Zodiac Keys can seal the gate, we have ten and Yukino has two. The gate must be sealed otherwise our nakama will die."

When she finished I was blown away, I didn't know what to say but one thing was for sure. I needed to find Yukino and somehow convince her to help me no matter what. I quickly jumped up getting ready to bolt out the door when Porlyusica brags me. I turn to meet her eyes which were pleading and worried.

"Please protect the future Lucy." With those words said she released me and I ran out following my future self.

_~End of flashback~_

_~Lucy's point of view~_

That's pretty much how I ended up here with Yukino running through Crocus trying to avoid future Rogue who has already managed to attack us once. I know that summoning all twelve of the Zodiac is going to drain us so we are trying not to use any magic if we can help it.

I'm sure Yukino is hurting just as much as me after all she is in love with Rogue and to have his future counter part trying to kill us it cuts deep. Still we have to be strong no matter what we must succeed. "We are about to make contact with some pretty powerful mages judging by their magical pressure they giving off. Oddly it feels familiar?" Yukino says as we round another corner to find Erza and Minerva fighting.

We come to a dead stop when we see them looking around trying to find a way around them. Swiftly Erza faces us and her eyes widen when she sees me first confusion then anger. "Lucy what are you DOING?!" Before she has time to continue Minerva stabs her in side. I should have ran to her and offered any help I could but I knew we needed to keep moving, plus the wound wasn't fatal. Minerva turns to us and grimaces when she sees us together.

"Why are you with this fairy trash Yukino?" Her presence sure was intimating as she stalked towards us. Yukino nervously starts to babble trying to find the best way to explain. Unexpectedly the walls around us started crumbling down, Minerva disappear and was replaced with a cloud of dust. I couldn't see anything and could only hope I or Yukino wouldn't be hit or harmed. Then I hear it Yukino screaming.

When the dust clears a bit I look everywhere for her when I finally spot her my heart breaks. Almost all of Yukino's body was pinned down by massive pieces of the walls. I rush to her side thank Mavis she is still breathing! I try to move the big pieces of stone off of her but I'm too weak. I grab my keys about to summon Taurus when Yukino grabs my hand.

"You must save all of your magic so you can seal the gate. You don't have time to worry over me if you do the gate will open and this will all have been for nothing. Take my keys and seal the gate Lucy." Yukino handed me her precious keys and I took them.

"Please forgive me Yukino under any other circumstances I would absolutely never leave a comrade behind." I felt the warm tear following down my face as I got up and began to run. I had to do this no matter what, I had to succeed.

I just hope I can make it in time.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Hey there my lovely readers I hope you are enjoying this so far I know its different from the manga/anime. Can anyone guess what is about to happen? **

**Love it or hate it drop me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	3. Chapter Two

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_~Lucy's point of view~_

Yukino I am so sorry I left you like that! I promise I will release you once I have sealed the gate for sure. I am currently standing outside the castle trying to come up with some sort of plan of action before rushing in blindly. Hopefully there won't be many guards since it's the last day of the Grand Magic Games. The Eclipse Gate should be in on the outside on the top open balcony of the castle facing the arena where the Games are being held. I can use my whip if I run into too many people but I can't rely on my magic I need to save it as much as I can.

I pace back and forth for another moment thinking on how this is all suppose to play out. Had we been smart we would have asked someone who could fight come with us. I'm wasting precious time I need to move on and hope I can deal with whatever may come my way. I suck in a deep breath and try to calm my mind. I can do this. As I am about to walk in through the castle gate I hear someone behind me. Oh dear Mavis please let it be someone I can loose easily. I turn around to face my visitor and see of course another scary SaborTooth mage.

"Geez blondie I didn't think you were participating in the final show down if I remember right you weren't the reserve member either so what are you doing here?" Sting smirks as he looks at me. Do all dragon slayers think they are so much better then everyone else just because they have some special lost magic?

"I.. uhh.. I have something to do that doesn't concern you or the survival round of the Games and I'm not participating so if you could leave me be, I have something more important to do." I try to say confidently but it comes out shaky. I look up at his face he looks a little shock but he quickly regains his composure.

"What is it you're trying to do that would bring you out here in the middle of battle? What are you hiding blondie?" His tone becomes a little serious at the end. I wonder if I should tell him if I do maybe I can convince him to help. No this is Sting we are talking about he would NEVER help a fairy even if it was the end of EarthLand as we know it.

"Look I will tell you but if you're not going to help me then I ask you leave me be so I can do this. I don't have much time left so I can't waste it speaking with you. In approximately five minutes dragons will come pouring into Crocus from the Eclipse Gate 10,000 to be exact. If I can make it there in time I can seal the gate before it happens. Will you help me or not?" I say to him seriously, he looks similar to me when I found out it is a hard pill to swallow so in a way if he chooses to not believe I understand. "Yukino and I were going to seal the gate together with our Zodiac Keys however a wall collapsed on her and she told me to continue without her. I won't let her sacrifice go to waste." I turn away from Sting and walk towards the castle. "If you're not helping at least go save Yukino." I whisper but I know he heard thanks to his dragon senses.

"Geez blondie as if I would let you take all the glory in saving all of EarthLand! I the Great Sting will help you! Besides if it's just you going you won't make it. There are still castle guards you need to get through and you can't be wasting you magic. I'll tell Rogue to go get Yukino and meets us here now hurry up blondie."

_~Sting's point of view~_

Blondie just stood there like an idiot. Honestly I thought she was in a hurry. Then again I don't blame her for being surprised even I'm not sure why I offered to her help. I need to contact Rogue and tell him about Yukino even though he thinks no one notices there meetings and glances at each other, they do you. You would have to be stupid to not know they like each other.

I grab my communication lacrima and call Rogue, "Hey Yukino is injured part of a wall collapsed on her you need to get her and then meet me and blondie at the castle. I'll explain the rest later we don't got much time so hurry the hell up!" I end the call and look at blondie she nods her head and rushes into the castle with me following.

Surprisingly there aren't as many guards I thought there would be which is fine not like I'm complaining. We round another corner and see the stair case. "Just a little further!" blondie says under her breath I wonder how she knew about all of this. I'll have to ask her when it's all over. Blondie isn't half bad looking for a fairy. She's got a dynamite body with all those curves and a big chest. Wait I'm distracted I need to stay alert. We continue up the stair case and down the hall. Lost in thought I wasn't even paying attention to the new smells.

Suddenly blondie let out a scream which snapped me right out of my thoughts. I glance up and see the castle guards trying to ambush us. Looks like there is about 50 of them nothing I can't handle but it's gonna waste some of our time. I look at blondie to see why she screamed, one of the guards stabbed her right thigh with his sword by the looks of it, and it probably hit some of the bone. I try to rush over to her but some of the others block my why.

"Hang in there blondie and the Great Sting will save ya!" I yelled at her and much to my surprised she is scowling at me.

"I don't need saving! I'm not some damsel in distress! I can fight too!" She shouted as she shoved the guard away. She stumbles backwards a little with the sword still in her thigh. She glances at the wound and sucks in a breath and yanks out the sword letting out a series of screams with it. Quickly she grabs her whip and starts to fight. "I won't be a burden to those around me anymore!" She cried as she struck a few guards with her whip. I wonder what would make her think she was a burden especially in a guild like FairyTail. Aren't they all we love our nakama whether strong or weak? I'll have to ask her about that as well but later.

Once we finish taking the group of guards I rush over to blondie who fell to the ground after striking her last opponent. Her leg is bleeding pretty heavy I'm not even sure how she was able to stand and move on it as she did for so long. I take off my jacket and start to rip the material into small strips so we can bandage the wound and move on.

"You alright blondie? Can you stand?" I asked a little concerned she took a beating from hell form Minerva just the other day and now she's got this wound. She looks at me a giggles a little, serious what the hell could be so damn funny at this moment!

"I never thought the Great Sting would be worried over a Fairy." She spoke softly while giggling. Shit I must be getting soft! "Thanks again for you help though had you not been here I doubt I would have lasted against that many without using any magic." She leaned against the wall a little trying to calm down and get a hold of herself. "We need to move on now can you help me up?" I give her my hand and help her to her feet as soon as she tries to put weight on her right leg she stumbles forward I quickly grab her and pick her up. "What are you doing?!" She squeals at me.

"Isn't it obvious we don't got much time to waste and you can't walk all that great so running is out of the question so I will carry you. Consider yourself lucky blondie the-" she cut me off, "Yeah, yeah the Great Sting is carrying me what is there to worry about." She huffed, "Whatever we need to hurry, we have only two minutes left until they open the gate."

With that said I run down the hall as fast as I can without trying to cause her anymore pain. I don't know much about her magic but I know calling out to all the Zodiac Spirits is going to take a toll on her if Yukino and Rogue don't make it in time. We can only hope they will.

_~Lucy's Point of view~_

I'm still surprised that String agreed to help. After all he is throwing away his rematch with Natsu and his chance for his guild to win. I guess even Sting isn't all that stupid since he understands the seriousness of the situation. Still though, he thinks he's just all that! Cocky good for nothing dragon slayer! Oh well I shouldn't be complaining if he wasn't here I probably wouldn't of made it pass the guards earlier.

As we continue down the wall rounding corner after corner I forgot to tell him about the effect the Eclipse Gate has on mages. "Hey Sting when we get near the gate for some reason if you use your magic it absorbs it so be cautious when we approach since it can drain you dry of your magic in mere seconds." I manage to say without my voice shaking too much my leg is killing me but I'll ignore it and push through it for now.

"Then how the hell are you gonna seal that damn thing? Won't it zap you of your magic too?" Sting said a little annoyed.

"No for some reason celestial magic isn't affected by the gate since it needs to be touched by it to open the gate and needs it and the twelve keys to close or seal it. However if we don't make it in time then it won't drain your magic hopefully we make it though.." I trailed off lost in the thought of not making it in time to stop the Dragon Invasion. Sting didn't say anything only quickened his pace.

We round our final corner and I can see the Eclipse Gate. The gate doors swing open swiftly and out came a huge green dragon. We didn't make it in time. I failed my nakama again as we rushed forward Sting set me down. The castle guards were all running for there lives realizing the grave mistake they had made. Amongst the chaos stood the princess in complete and utter shock, just as my future counter part told me.

"That is a dragon a real fucking dragon! Holy shit blondie you were kidding! Can you still seal that thing and stop the rest from pouring in?!" I look at Sting and nod.

"Yeah but it makes things a whole lot different and even more difficult." I mutter under my breath and know what I must do. I step forward bracing myself I know there is another way to end this I just hoped it would never come to this. Mavis be with me and give me strength cause believe me I'm going to need it.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers are you enjoying the wonderful cliff hangers I give you? *insert evil laugh here* I know that things are really really and I know really different from the story I just hope you like it!**

**So what will happen next? What is the alternative in which Lucy is so afraid of? Stay tune and find out! **

**This is going to be a LaLu I know it doesn't seem like it right now but it is in the future! There will also be a few others who want Lucy for themselves can you guess who?!**

**Love it or hate it please drop me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	4. Chapter Three

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_~Normal point of view with FairyTail~_

They all sat there wondering what Lucy meant. What was she so afraid of and why was she with the SaborTooth celestial mage as well? The Grand Magic Games continued despite the interference of the two girls. The announcers decided it would only make things play out more interesting. Master Makarov sat next to the Mavis the first master of FairyTail watching the survival match unfold so far everything going as she predicted. Soon Erza engaged in a fight with Minerva the one who did Lucy in. They all were hoping Erza would do her in good as well. Out of no where they see Lucy and Yukino close in on the battling mages.

"Lucy what are you DOING?!" Erza roared at the blonde mage but before she could continue her lecture Minerva takes the chance to stab Erza in the side. Gasps echoed through out the stands as they watched the great and mighty Tatiana fall to the ground by such a dirty underhanded trick. Much to all of FairyTail's surprise Lucy stood there never making a move to check on her nakama they could see the guilt clearly written on her face.

Minerva turned towards the girls and grimace at the sight of Lucy. "Why are you with this fairy trash Yukino?" She started walking towards the two girls as Yukino uttered a few incoherent words about keys and dragons and a gate. Suddenly the walls where they were started crumbling down from the fight that had just took place. A cloud of dust appeared from the walls making contact with the ground. You couldn't see anything that was happening and out of nowhere a scream came piercing through the dust clouds. When the dust cleared more gasps escaped the arena as they saw the white haired mage pinned under a huge piece of broken wall. Lucy ran over to her trying with all her might to move the wall slab but it wouldn't budge. Lucy grabbed for one of her keys but came to a stop when Yukino grabbed her hand.

"You must save all of your magic so you can seal the gate. You don't have time to worry over me if you do the gate will open and this will have all been for nothing. Take my keys and seal the gate Lucy." With that said Yukino handed her keys to Lucy and she quickly took them.

"Please forgive me Yukino under any other circumstances I would absolutely never leave a comrade behind." They could all see the tears rolling down her face as she got up and ran off out of sight of the video lacrima.

FairyTail didn't know what was going on but they did now it had to be pretty important for Lucy to leave behind Erza and Yukino. No matter how important they were upset with her decision to leave behind her nakama. Why did she need Yukino's keys anyway? Just what is going on in all of EarthLand?! Master Makarov decided that he should have Laxus go after the blonde and find out what is going on. Master pulled out a communication lacrima and waited for Laxus to respond.

"What is it gramps?" Laxus said a little annoyed that is grandfather was interrupting his battle. What was so damn important for him to call out to him in the middle of the last round?

"Laxus I need you to go after Lucy. Something serious is about to happen she is running through the city with SaborTooth's celestial mage Yukino. They were going on about protecting the future and Yukino gave Lucy her keys. Lucy didn't seem like herself she left Erza wounded on the battlefield along with Yukino so she could continue on. When you finish please find her. Make her tell you what she is hiding. She said something about if she lives through this I'm worried.." Makarov trailed off.

"Sure thing gramps I gotta finish up here then I'll go after blondie." Laxus grumbled but deep down he was worried. He didn't really know the girl but even he knew that was out of character for her. As soon as he was about to face off with Orga, Jura one of the Wizard Saints crashes the party. If he wasn't in a damn hurry he would have loved to fight these guys. "Shall we did started I don't have all the time in the world for this."

_~Lucy's point of view~_

Every time I heard Natsu speak of his dragon I always thought that dragons must be amazing. Sure the presence and appearance was something to admire, but dragons aren't what I thought they would be. This emerald green dragon before me was terrifying. He wanted nothing more then the blood of every human that would dare stand in his way. I took in a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and forget the agonizing pain shooting through my leg. I try to take a step forward only to stumble forward. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia my ass there is nothing about this or me for that matter that is lucky. I caught myself before I made contact with the ground.

I take another shaky step forward luckily the dragon hasn't noticed me yet. I hope Sting can keep that thing busy so I can seal the gate before anymore can pass through. Another step forward my head is starting to spin a little but I have to keep moving no matter what. I clutch my keys along with Yukino's.

"I hope you're ready dragon slayer because you're going to buy me the time I need to close and seal the gate." Sting walks up to stand beside me and nods in response. "He still hasn't noticed due to the guards running around like an all you can eat buffet. So hopefully we can do this quickly. When I start the spell I'll be pretty defenseless so please watch my back." With that said we both walk into the destructive chaos.

"First thing first we need to see if we can close the gate. In order to do that I need to pull the lever over by the gate and touch it with my magic then I can seal it." As I explain this to Sting the second dragon emerges from the gates getting ready to take flight. "This is bad if that thing takes flight he'll destroy the entire city! We gotta find away to keep the dragons in this area to keep everyone else safe!"

"Chill blondie I'm a dragon slayer remember? _Dragon Slayer_ I can handle a couple of dragons ain't nothin' to it!" Sting boasted to himself I just hope and pray he is right.

As Sting makes his way to both dragons grabbing there attention I try to run to the gate. Grinding my teeth through the pain as I quicken my pace I glance at the dragons to see Sting trying to lour them away from the gate a little. I finally reach the gate and drop to my knees next to the lever. Right before I could pull the lever back a few more dragons forced themselves through the gate. I pull the lever back as the Eclipse Gates closely start to close while more and more dragons fight there way in.

At the moment I know we are going to need more help. "Sting where is Rogue and Yukino at? We could really use there help right about now!" I yell as I pull the lever a little further down causing the gates to finally close completely. "Sting did you hear me? Where are you?"

I stand up on shaky legs and turn to look for Sting and to my surprise I see Laxus standing right behind me. "W-what are y-you doing here?" I stuttered as I avoided his intense glare.

"I could ask you the same blondie. It seems you know what is happening so why don't you explain." I look up into his stormy blue eyes that I've always admired from a distance for so long. I don't want him involved I couldn't stand to see him get hurt. I look back at the dragons wrecking havoc and take a step away from Laxus.

"It's none of your concern so why don't you just leave. I'm sure FairyTail is missing you for the Games it still isn't over after all." I take another step and at the same time one of the dragons waves his wings causing me to loose my balance and fall to the ground. I scream out in pain as my right side takes most of the blow. My wound is reopening and fresh blood is pouring out. I glance up to see many of the dragons finally take notice of me. One of them bellows out a laugh that rattles our surroundings.

I need to get up, I need to move forward! I promised! I promised so many that I would stop this but I'm still too weak. I will always be weak little Lucy. I try to pull myself off the ground only to crash back down. I hear a whimper escape my lips; I came all this way just to fall down. Suddenly I feel a pair of muscular arms pick me up like I'm the most delicate thing in all of EarthLand. I glance to see Laxus cradling me close against his chest.

"Ya know blondie you don't have to save everyone on your own. Tell me what you need me to do and we will stop this together." I felt a new series of tears wash down my face and clung to him for a moment. I look back at the gate glad that it's staying shut.

"Okay I need to seal the gate Yukino gave me her keys so I could since she is out of the picutre at the moment due to a wall falling on her. I need you and Sting to hold off the dragons so I can call out all the twelve Golden Zodiac Spirits. I will be completely defenseless and both of you will need to watch my back. If Yukino happens to show up she will need to join me because this is going to require a lot of magical power to do and I would like to live to see tomorrow." I peek at Laxus and can see the look of worry etching its way across his face. "Don't worry I won't lie down and except death so easily and besides I have THE Laxus to protect me! What could go wrong?" I giggle a little as he turns away.

"Alright blondie," Laxus sets me down rather quickly causing me to yelp at the sudden weight on my right leg. Laxus looks down and notices the wound for the first time. He gritted his teeth together, "Damn it I didn't make it in time if you got injured!" Laxus growled as he helped me stand steady on my feet.

"But you're here now and for that I'm happy." I whisper quietly so only he could hear me. "Thank you Laxus!" I smiled at him which caught him off guard he quickly looks away again.

"Lets not waste anymore time then. You and Sting need to try to keep all these dragons here while I seal the gate. Hopefully with the gate sealed the dragons will go back to where they came from otherwise I fear for all of EarthLand." I brace myself for the battle that is about to rage and hope we can pull this off without anyone else taking notice.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this update! A tiny little bit of LaLu in there! I would like to personally thank you who have taken the time to review my story!**

**So will Yukino and Rogue make it in time for this epic battle that is about to take place? Will Laxus and Sting be able to hold off the dragons by themselves? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Love it or hate it please drop me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	5. Chapter Four

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_~Laxus's point of view~_

I really am glad I got here in time. I have no fucking idea of what is going on; all I know is there are dragons everywhere. How in the hell did little blondie get herself mixed up in this mess? I'm also curious as to why that SaborTooth guy is with her. And what about her injury it looks like she got stabbed with a sword all the way through. I guess all these questions will have to wait. I have to admit I was surprised that she said she was happy to see me. Sure I've noticed her glance at me from time to time and every now and then I too would steal a glance at her. She was the guilds golden girl she always would wear that marvelous smile of hers that never once seemed to falter.

I found myself captivated by her for some reason. She is so different from the usual chicks I would hook up with which usually were all just one night stands. But with Lucy she is someone I could have a serious relationship with. I have always wanted to get to know the blonde a little better but figured she probably was afraid of me like the rest of the guild. After all I did make an attempt on her life and refused to help when Phantom Lord was after her unless she became my woman. Even back then for some reason I always found myself looking at her. Sure it was probably me just thinking about her hot little body. Strangely I found myself wanting to protect her.

After watching her take a beating from Minerva I wanted to comfort her and beat the shit outta the crazy bitch that caused her the pain. I wanted to stay in the infirmary with her I knew she wasn't sleeping her breathing was a dead give away. She lied there listening to her nakama talk ill of her without even moving. The girl was stronger then any of them to listen to all that and take it without so much as flinching. As much as I wanted to stay by her side I knew she needed to alone to let out her feelings. Plus who was I to comfort her? Even after all the harsh things they said, here she stood ready to put it all on the line to make sure her nakama could live to see another day.

I reach into my coat pocket and pull out my communication lacrima. We are gonna need some back up to take on all of these over grown lizards. Blondie watches me as I call my team.

"Laxus-sama! How can I be of service for you?" Freed chimed happily all the members of the Thunder God Tribe were loyal to me. Why I have no idea they just decided they wanted to guard me one day and that's how it began.

"I need you and the rest of the team to meet me we got some serious shit to take care of." I hold out the lacrima so they can see what's happening. "Don't tell anyone else though the less people involve the better. Use the teleportation rune of yours and make it quick." I shove the lacrima back into my pocket. Blondie is still staring at me, "What? We need others if you don't want those things going wild." I grumble as she gives me a small smile.

"Thanks again Laxus! Looks like owe you now for all your help! When we get back I'll treat you to dinner your choice my treat!" I give her one of my signature smirks and chuckle at her. She starts to blush a little and quickly tries to hide it. Too late I already saw it and can't resist the chance to tease her.

_~Lucy's point of view~ _

"If you wanted to go on a date with me so badly you should've asked. I'm sure I could find time for a cute little blondie like you." Laxus said with a smug smirk on his face. I couldn't help but blush a deeper shade of red. Stupid Laxus! If only he really knew how I much I longed to go out to dinner just to get to know him better.

"Stupid Laxus! I change my mind! Offer expired!" I huffed and turned away so he couldn't see my cherry red face anymore. Then I felt his hand pat my head and he pulls me into him for a brief moment. I look up at me and he chuckles a bit.

"Don't go getting your panties in a bunch blondie. When this is all over let's have dinner together but just so you know I like high class places so how about I pay?" My eyes widened a little bit, was Laxus asking me on a date? No he must feel like he has to since I suggested it. Still I can't say I'm not excited the guy I've been crushing on seriously just asked me to have dinner with him! I just hope he doesn't forget when this is all over.

"Okay it's a date then!" Before I could comprehend what has left my mouth I see Laxus smile. Not one of those smug confident smirks of his but an actual genuine smile. He looked very handsome in that short lived moment. I quickly snap back to reality and remember the dragons. "Now or never lets get this over with." I mutter under my breath just as I we were getting ourselves ready to put an end to this the Thunder God Tribe shows up.

"What the hell has the cosplayer gotten us into?!" I hear Bickslow shout as the Thunder God Tribe approaches us. Laxus explains the basic information to them and they all nod not questioning their beloved leader. Then Freed turns towards me with a worried expression.

"Ms. Lucy to call on all the Zodiac Spirits it's not possible by yourself you could end up killing yourself." I sigh as Freed continues, "There must be another way to go about this without you endangering you life."

"Freed I appreciate your concern but right now we don't have time to find any other means of dealing with this. I believe I can call on the entire Zodiac without dying I will be drained of magic but not dead. Back when I saved Loke from fading away I called on all my spirits then to prove a point to the Celestial Spirit King and I was much weaker then. That's four of the Zodiac and four Sliver Keys and I managed to make it through then." I finished what I was saying and turned towards the gate, "Watch my back and buy me the time I need I know I can seal the gate no problem I just need everyone to keep those things away and busy." They all nod in agreement and I begin walking towards the front of the gate.

Standing in front of the Eclipse Gate I take in a deep breath and clear my mind. I need to put all my focus on this alone. I need to have faith in everyone here as they have faith in me. I look behind to see Sting, Laxus, and the Thunder God Tribe fighting off the dragons. From the looks of it seven got through.

I grab my keys in one hand and Yukino's in the other. I stretch out my arms beside me and release the keys. They form a circle around my body and begin to glow a beautiful golden light. So it begins I close my eyes and concentrate all my magic into the twelve keys and begin.

"_**Oh Celestial Spirits of the twelve Golden Paths, **_

_**Lend me the power to seal this evil! **_

_**Open! **_

_**Twelve gates of the Zodiac!"**_

I feel an extreme tug on my magic as all twelve of the Zodiac emerges from there keys. "Please hurry I'm counting on you." I plead with this all as they all smile and nod knowing what they need to do. Suddenly they all lunge forward to the gate surrounding the gate doors putting there hands on the gates. I feel another tug on my magic knowing that I haven't much of it left. "Just a little bit longer!" I try to tell myself, I keep my eyes on the spirits as they chat something in another language. A bright light engulfs them and a huge magic circle appears above the gate. The Eclipse Gate suddenly starts to crack and crumble to the ground catching the attention of everyone on the balcony.

Once the gate is completely destroyed all but one of the Zodiac go back to the Spirit World. The Keys loose there glow and return to my hands as I fall to the ground. I lay there for a minute then look up to see Virgo examining the wound on my thigh.

"I will treat your wound before I return princess; we can't have this getting infected. I also have brought some herbs that should help with the pain." Virgo starts to disinfect the stab puncture; I grit my teeth at the pain and try not to cry out in pain. Virgo continues to apply herbs and bandage the wound once again. "It is finish princess, do I need punishment?"

"No Virgo and thank you for your help please let everyone know I appreciate what they have done for me!" I smile at Virgo as she starts to vanish; I lie on the ground a few more moments before I sit up.

I look around and see that the dragons still remain, it's just as I feared. There's only one way to get rid of them now and I don't have enough magic left in me to cast the spell. As if one queue Rogue and Yukino come running over to me. I smile at the white haired mage glad to see she didn't take much damage from the walls that collapsed on her. She bends down next to me and looks at my bandaged thigh.

"Oh my! Lucy are you okay?!" I nod yes and she gives me a quick hug as I hand her back her keys. "So what are we going to do about the dragons the gate has been sealed and destroyed shouldn't they have disappeared? How in EarthLand did you get Sting to help you?!" Yukino was asking question after question while Rogue went and joined the others with the dragons.

"Yukino listen closely to what I'm about to say. I know of a way to send the dragons back but I don't have the magic to do so. I can't ask you to do the spell either because only those with the Celestial Spirit King's approvable are allowed to use such spells. As you know there are other worlds besides our and the spirits. The dragons come from there own world and I can open a gate that will force them back. However I need to barrow your magic to do so." I look at Yukino to see if she understands what I'm saying.

"I'll give you all the magic I can Lucy, I've also heard of the other worlds and the spells. But Lucy to open a gate to another world completely could rip you apart if you don't know what you're doing are you sure about this?" Yukino asked with worry laced in her voice. She is right though should I make one mistake the spell could back fire and tear me apart.

"It's the only choice we got Yukino." I said plainly as I looked at the ground. "It's a risk I will take to ensure everyone has a happy future." I look at Yukino and she smiles.

"Very well Lucy, I will transfer my magic to you then." Yukino placed her hands on each one of my shoulders and I could feel her magic flowing into me. Her hands dropped down and she started to pant from the exhaustion. As I get up Yukino grabs my hand, "I believe in you Lucy!" With that said and the new hope shimmering inside me I stalk towards the dragons ready to end this all.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Hey lovely readers I hope you enjoyed the update! **

**There will be fights in the next chapter! I'm sorry if the fight scenes suck I'm not all that great at writing them yet!**

**Lucy seals the gate and the Zodiac takes it to the next level by destroying it completely! Finally Rogue and Yukino join the fun! What is the spell Lucy and Yukino are talking about? Until next time!**

**Love it or hate it please drop me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	6. Chapter Five

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_~Lucy's point of view~_

To say I was afraid was an understatement. To use such a powerful spell comes at a very high cost. What the cost is I can't really say it's different for each and every person who casts the spell. Well at least those chosen by the Spirit King to learn it. While we were training for the Grand Magic Games I was told about the spell. I still remember when the Spirit King approached me about it during the celebration he held for us the Spirit World.

_~Flashback to Spirit World celebration for the return of Lucy and her friends~_

In the mist of everyone partying Capricorn pulled me off to the side informing me that the Spirit King wished so speak with me privately. I followed Capricorn down a long hall in the Spirit King's castle. I was wondering what he wanted to talk with me about. It's been seven long years we were away. We missed so many things that we could never get back during the seven year sleep. At first I was really sad but then I realized I should be happy to even still be alive. The attack we took from that crazy dragon should've killed us.

The walk to the throne room was a long and quiet one. Capricorn was always one of my more serious spirits but this tension in the air was something completely different. Judging by the way he is acting he knows was the Spirit King wants to talk about and it must be pretty important. We finally enter the throne room of the castle and there sitting on the throne was the Spirit King. I've only spoken with him a few times so in a way I'm kind of nervous.

"Lucy Heartfilia, the one you treats her spirits as family not as tools, I have something of great importance to discuss with you so will you hear me out?" Now I'm really starting to freak out! What is going on was Virgo telling the truth when she said the Spirit World was on the verge of being destroyed?! I nod my head for the Spirit King to continue trying to keep my composure together. "As you know there are spirits who can see fragments of the future. One of my close friends has seen a vision of what is to come in EarthLand. I can not tell you all of the details due to the fact it could change how things should be but I will tell you this, your world is in danger. I would like you to learn a spell that has been lost for hundreds of years. If fate should have things be as they were predicted then you will need the ultimate weapon to fight this. Only a celestial mage can learn this spell and given the magnitude of the spell it comes with a cost to cast. Are you willing to accept this task Lucy Heartfilia?" The Spirit King pauses for a moment waiting to see what I will do. Honestly I wish he would tell me what this friend of his saw but I know he won't tell since it could affect his world and mine. If there is a way I can stop whatever may lie ahead of us then I will no matter the cost.

"I wish I knew more of what is coming but I know why you won't tell me so I won't press that subject any further. If there is a way I can help then I will my nakama means everything to me and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to see them safe and happy. If this spell can save everyone from whatever it is your friend saw then I will accept your offer no matter the cost." I spoke clearly to the Spirit King his face finally turned upward into a smile.

"You truly are worthy of praise young one! In the future when this is all over I would like to speak to you again!" He ushered to Capricorn to come forward which he did without hesitation. "Please teach Lucy the spell and ensure she can use it properly should the worse come she will need to know it." With that the Spirit King dismissed us and we joined the party once again. I was glad no one seemed to notice our disappearance because I have no idea what I would've said.

Once the party came to an end we returned to EarthLand to begin out intense training only to find three months have gone by. Everyone was angry that we had wasted precious time partying that should've been used for training. I know that they were mad at me they thought I knew of the time different in the worlds. Everyone started to get annoyed with me after that for wasting there time. Capricorn taught me the spell with what little time we had before the Grand Magic Games. The spell surprisingly wasn't as difficult to learn as I thought it would be. Of course Capricorn says it's because I haven't tapped into the spell completely whatever that means.

The next few days flew by everyone was training as hard as they could and before we knew it we were already fighting in the Grand Magic Games.

_~End of flashback~_

So now here I stand in the wake of this mass destruction that the Spirit King spoke of. I understand why he let me learn this spell now with it I can send the dragons back to there own world. I'm now standing in the center of the dragons secretly hoping they don't step on me in the process of casting the spell.

I take a deep breath and like last time I calm myself down focusing on my magic, tuning out the roars of the dragons and the blasts of magic all around. I'm shocked no one has come running at the sound of all this noise. Slowing I feel my magic start to respond how I want it to. I close my eyes and focus my mind on the spell and slowly lift my arms out to help me keep my balance. I open my eyes, "Here goes nothing."

_~Laxus's point of view~_

I don't get why these fucking lizards are still here the gate has been closed, sealed, and destroyed for awhile now. The other dragon slayer from SaborTooth has joined the battle with us. I look to find that white haired mage kneeling next to Lucy I can't hear a damn thing they're saying but judging from Lucy's face it's important. I turn back to the dragon I'm fighting and send out a lightning's roar. That's when I notice Lucy standing in the middle of all the dragons with her eyes closed. Honestly what is wrong with blondie did she have a death wish?

Suddenly her body started to glow a beautiful light golden color as she raised her arms out to the sides. I could feel magic oozing out of her and wondered what she was doing. Then she opened her eyes and you could the same golden color of magic circles in each one of her eyes. She looked up towards the sky and raised her arms like she was reaching for the sky and began to chant a spell I've never heard or read of and a few tears ran down her face.

"_**I am the one that connects the worlds together**_

_**Make onto my body the portal**_

_**Open the gate to the dragon realm**_

_**I command the, pass through the gate!"**_

A huge magic circle appears in the sky above her and you can faintly see other dragons swarming around inside the circle. One by one the dragons we were fighting started to fly into the magic circle disappearing as they pass through until none were left. I look back down at Lucy who is still glowing as the magic circle above her starts to fade away. Once it's completely gone the ones in her eyes withdraw as well and the glow around her dies down. She drops her arms to her side and before I could ask her what had happened, her skin began to open with new wounds like someone was slicing her with a sword then her body dropped to the ground and Yukino started running to her screaming.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

As I cast the lost spell that connects the worlds together I felt like my body was being torn into a million pieces. It took everything I had not to scream and continue the spell. I saw the magic circle open in the sky to the Realm of the Dragons shortly after one by one the dragons started to fly into the portal. Pain rippled throughout my body and I felt like my soul would shatter any second now. Once the last dragon made its way into the portal it closed. I felt my magic begin to let up and my arms fell to my sides. My body was unstable and wobbly I felt the ripping of my skin and the blood bursting forward. I couldn't hold myself up any longer with new found pain striking my body down. I didn't even realize I had fallen until I saw Yukino hovering over me screaming and crying.

"Lucy, are you okay?! Oh my you're bleeding is this the cost of using that spell?! Lucy, answer me!" Yukino was being all but calm I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Lucy Heartfilia there is nothing funny about this! I've already watched you die once today I don't want to witness it a second time!" Yukino yelled at me in a very stern voice.

"What do you mean already die once?" I look over to my left and see Laxus bending down next to me. I didn't even notice the crowd of people standing around me.

"She's referring to future Lucy. It's a very long story that I'll explain to you later." My voice trembling with pain as I tried to speak again Laxus hushed me.

"Come on we should get you to Porlyusica so she can heal you. First though we should try to bandage you up a bit to stop the bleeding." Laxus examined my new wounds and helped me to sit up with the help of the others. Sitting up hurt like hell and now I needed to stand so they could bandage my side and legs without causing me anymore pain. With Yukino, Rogue, and Sting keeping a good hold on me while Laxus and Freed bandage and Evergreen and Bickslow scout to see if anyone had hung around for the fight.

Once they were done Laxus said he would carry me so I wouldn't reopen the wounds they just bandaged. I wasn't going to reject his offer either I could barely stand I didn't even want to think about walking! As we were getting ready to leave I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Lucy Heartfilia you shouldn't have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong!" I knew that voice belonged to none other then future Rogue before I could turn around to face him completely I hear Yukino let out a bone crushing screech.

The pain of the spell was nothing in comparison to this. As I turned around I felt future Rogue's shadow stab me in my chest. As the shadow blade retracted I fell to the ground coughing up blood. Had I not turned when I did he would've hit my heart. I forgot he was still here, when we ran into him the first time he tried killing us but my future self jumped in the way dying in such a similar manner as this oh the irony.

With what little strength I had I turned to Yukino and the Twin Dragon Slayers. "Take Yukino and run make sure you keep her safe. Laxus and his team can handle him." My voice was barely audible but I knew they heard me after all there dragon slayers. I saw Rogue and Sting look at each other deciding whether they were running or fighting. "Please go he'll come for her once he finishes me off." My voice came out a little stronger that time as they only nodded and each grabbed one of Yukino's hands and began sprinting.

I felt my body becoming numb and falling in and out of the blackness. Before I completely fell into the shadows I swore I heard Laxus say "I'll fucking kill you!You'll pay for hurting _my_ Lucy!"

XXX

* * *

**A/N: *Evil laugh* Cliff hanger that means you have to keep reading to find out what gonna happen next! **

**What is going through Laxus's head? What will happen to future Rogue? (nothing good I promise) Will Lucy make it through this in one piece? **

**Stay tuned my lovely readers!**

**Love it or hate it please drop me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	7. Chapter Six

**For my Reviewers ~ **

**Thank you to those who have taken the time to review and continue to give me hope in my story! I didn't think many would like this since it's pretty different from the original. So a special thanks to…**

_**BEBELYNN**__** ~ I know Lucy is definitely not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia at all! Her luck is sure to change though! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**SNOW LEODARD 314**__** ~ I'm glad you're enjoying the story and super excited that you even re-read the few chapters I have posted! **_

_**MRORMERO 18**__** ~ Sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't resist! I'm sure this chapter will be equally as frustrating with the way it ends!**_

_**MISS JESTER61**__** ~ Evil cliff hanger ensures you read this chapter! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! Thank you for reading and for always reviewing! It is very much appreciated!**_

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_~Laxus's point of view~_

I stood there dumbfounded as I saw Lucy being pieced with the shadow like sword straight in her chest. If she hadn't turned the slightest bit she did it would have hit her right in the heart and she probably wouldn't' have made it much longer after that. I felt the rage building up with me. I wanted nothing more then to tear the bastard in front of me apart limb by limb.

As I was getting ready to kill this guy I heard blondie tell the Sabers to run for it since this creep would try to go after Yukino next. Honestly little blondie has a shit ton so explaining to do when this is done. I start running towards the guy and yell "I'll fucking kill you! You'll pay for hurting _my_ Lucy!" I can't believe I just said my Lucy! Oh well it's the truth though one way or another blondie will be mine alone. Great now I sound like the arrogant prick I use to be. This girl should could do a number on me.

I throw a punch at the guy and he turns his body into shadows just like the SaborTooth dragon slayer. "Freed put some runes up so he can't leave this area, we need to keep him contained. Bickslow move blondie out of the rune barrier for now and Ever try to stop her bleeding." I look back at Lucy her breathing is slowing, at this rate we won't make it in time. I pull out my communication lacrima and toss it to Ever, "Call gramps tell him we need the little sky dragon slayer ASAP otherwise she ain't gonna make it." I turn back to bastard and notice him grinning. "What the fuck is your problem?" I growl at him as he laughs.

"It's just amazing this is the second time I've had the pleasure of killing Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Of course the first time she screamed and begged me to stop! She really is a pathetic excuse of a mage. Very fortunate that the Spirit King favors her after all, she's his little pet in a way! If it hadn't been for that I would've been the new ruler of the worlds! At least I can have the satisfaction of watching her die slowly!" He started laughing as he watched Lucy slowly start fading in and out from the loss of blood.

"That's it I'm definitely going to fry your ass!" I roar as sparks of anger and lightning light up my body.

_~Normal point of view with FairyTail~_

It's been awhile since Master contacted Laxus about going after Lucy. The Grand Magic Games continued with SaborTooth and FairyTail tied. However they were having problems finding Sting, Rogue, and Laxus via video lacrima. Out of no where they had seen a strange light radiating a brilliant golden color. The crowd awed at the beautiful sight as the judges scrambled lacrima's all over to see what was happening.

It was then that they saw dragons and the missing mages of SaborTooth and FairyTail fighting side by side defending the city. In the mist of all the destruction stood the well known blonde hair celestial mage they all loved. She raised her arms towards the sky and began to chant a spell only Master Bob of Blue Pegasus seemed to know.

Master Bob began to awe at the magnificent sight in front of him. He didn't know the Spirit King nor has he met him but he has spoken with him through his massagers regarding celestial mages and there long forgotten magic. Blue Pegasus guild was well known for specializing in celestial magic so it only made since he and the King would communicate. He never thought the Spirit King would allow a mortal to learn that spell though. If she was granted the approval of the Spirit King for this spell then the King must've chosen her for that as well. Master Bob cried at the sight before him and the potential that Lucy has. He looked forward to helping her train and learn the new powers that would soon be bestowed upon her.

A huge magic circle appears in the sky and slowly the dragons fly into it vanishing as they pass through. Once the last dragon is through the magic circle begins to fade away along with the radiating light around Lucy. Once everything seems normal again out of no where slash wounds appear all over Lucy's body blood flowing heavily out as she falls to the ground.

The white hair mage from SaborTooth runs to her crying as everyone there scrambles about trying to bandage her up. As soon as they were leaving someone calls out to Lucy and as she starts to turn a shadow sword strikes her in the chest. Gasps and cries were heard all throughout the area. The aura of fury leaking out of the stands as FairyTail watches Lucy fall to the ground coughing up blood. Master Makarov couldn't believe someone would dare harm his child. They continued to watch trying to figure out where they were so they could help Lucy when they heard her tell SaborTooth to run and protect Yukino. A few more words were said before they finally left.

Master Makarov was most surprised by his grandson's statement of someone hurting his Lucy he would have to tease him about that later. Shortly after they received a call from Evergreen.

"Master are you there? We have a pretty serious situation going on and we need Wendy here to heal Lucy!" Evergreen shouted into the lacrima frantic as she held Lucy's chest attempting to stop the bleeding. Lucy looked pale and wasn't conscious while her breathing was heavy and slow.

"Evergreen you need to calm down! Now where are you guys at?" Master Makarov spoke as Evergreen relayed where they were. "We'll be there shortly." The old man turned towards his children as he had Warren relay the news to the members still participating in the Games. They all agreed they would meet at the castle.

As FairyTail was leaving SaborTooth approached them with Yukino standing in the front next to Rogue. "Before you leave you must know the man you face is quite powerful and from the future. He is future Rogue." Everyone stared at her in shock as Rogue looked down at the ground muttering a few words about being sorry. "He can use a wide variety of dangerous magic why he is still here I do not understand. When Lucy destroyed the gate he should've vanished from here seeing as the future will be changed by her actions. It's a long story in one I'm sure Lucy will tell you about. I think he has a certain amount of time left here. Even though she asked me to leave the battle if there is any way I can help I would like to." Yukino nervously says as Makarov nods in approvable.

"Very well, if we should need your help we'll call you through a thought connection. Now we must go help our nakama!" With that FairyTail left towards the castle in hopes of saving Lucy and stopping future Rogue.

_~Lucy's point of view (in her mind)~_

All around me was darkness. I don't know where I am or what I was doing before I got here. I try to recall what events took place prier but have no luck just some blurry faces and a new found pain in my chest. I stand up and hold out my arms trying to feel around for anything. I start to walk around trying to found out anything I could. I stumble against what feels like a wall and continue down it feeling for a door. Soon enough I find the handle to what feels like a very large door and push it open.

I fall to the ground as the door swings open and rays of sunshine sting at my eyes. I wait for my eyes to adjust to the new found light and then stand up and walk out the door to get a better look around. I couldn't believe my eyes I'm now standing in a huge open meadow that's fenced in by trees. Flowers of every color grow wild and free flowing in the light breeze. I feel like I know this place it's seems faintly familiar. I travel a little further in and couldn't believe it! My mother, my mother who died years ago is sitting in the middle of the meadow.

I can feel tears rolling down my face as she looks at me and smiles. "You've grown beautifully my lovely daughter!" She softly spoke as I run up to her and throw my arms around her. She laughs and runs her fingers through my hair. "I've missed you too dear! I've very sorry I had to leave you way earlier then I ever attended." I glance up at her as she wipes away traces of my tears and kisses my forehead.

"Mama how am I even seeing you right now? Am I dreaming? I don't really remember anything before I got here I'm really confused but I'm so happy to see you!" I start crying again as she hugs me and begins to sing a song I know too well.

"_**My sweet little Lucy don't you cry**_

_**Mama's gonna sing you a lullaby**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

_**Close your eyes and I'll close mine**_

_**Sweet little Lucy please don't cry**_

_**Mama is always by your side."**_

"Listen closely my child you haven't much time left. You are in the crossover zone of Heaven so in a way you're in Heaven. You aren't completely dead yet though. You still have a chance to go back and live with your friends Lucy. I love you very much but you need to go back child it's not your time yet. There are people who still need you."

"So I died?" I can't believe this I died but how come I don't remember anything!

"Yes your heart has stopped but you can still return if you choose to. Your friends have been doing everything to save you the little blue hair mage has been trying desperately to bring you back." Mama smiles at me, "I'm so glad you got to meet such amazing people Lucy!" Mama squeezes my hand and brings me in for a quick hug. "You must go back Lucy they need you. Understand that I'll always with you in your heart and that I love you so much! I'm very proud of you, we both are!" Suddenly my father appears next to us smiling a true genuine smile that I haven't seen since before mama died.

"I sorry for all the times I've caused you pain Lucy I love you very much you are our pride and joy please live on my daughter." I feel tears welling up again my family is finally back together!

Then I feel something tugging on me trying to pull me back. I hear so many people shouting my name. I look back to my parents and see them fading away. "It's time for us to leave and you to return to your new family. We love you Lucy may life bring you happiness!" My parent then leave and I feel the pull again.

_~Back to reality~_

I slowly open my eyes and see Wendy above me sobbing while she tries to heal me. I move my hand slightly and touch her leg. I movement startles her and her eyes grow wide as she stares down at me.

"I got her! I got her back everyone! Lucy is alive!" Wendy starts shouting as people start piling around me. I feel my chest tighten and head spin this is too much for me right now. I close my eyes trying to calm down and tune out everyone's screams of joy.

"Back off can't you see she uncomfortable!" I look towards the area I heard the voice and see Laxus plowing through people knocking them down and out of his way. I couldn't help but smile when I seen him. He bends down next to me, "Don't ever scare me like that again blondie. What took you so damn long to wake up?" I couldn't believe it Laxus was actually worried about me! I squeal inwardly hoping it means something more then just worrying over nakama.

"I was talking to my mama and papa." My voice barely came out but I know he heard as he eyes widened just the slightest.

"But Lucy how did you see your parents aren't they dead?" Wendy asked as everyone suddenly grew quiet listening to our conversation. I glance at between her and Laxus then look towards the sky.

"Would you like to know what Heaven looks like?"

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Hey minna I hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope I didn't disappoint anybody!**

**What do you think is going through FairyTail's mind as Lucy asked such a question? What will happen now that everything is over? Or is it really over? What happened to Rogue?**

**Stay tuned and find out!**

**Love it or hate it please drop me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	8. Chapter Seven

**For my Reviewers~**

_**MISS JESTER 61**__** ~ Haha I wouldn't kill off the main character completely! I'm glad you liked the bit of your meeting with her parents again, and no worries the date is coming up soon!**_

_**BEBELYNN**__** ~ Thanks for another review and this chapter is mainly Laxus's point of view of her being injured! I hope you like it!**_

_**KURO-FUDO-NO-OTOKO**__** ~ Thank you so much for the review! I was kinda unsure of the story at first since its so different! Glad that you like it!**_

_**MROMERO 18**__** ~ Thanks again for reviewing! Glad you liked the last chapter and hope this one is even better!**_

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_~Lucy's point of view~_

"Would you like to know what Heaven looks like?"

Everyone around me began to stare with shocked looks on there faces. I look at Wendy who keeps opening and closing her mouth wanting to say something but not finding the right words. Then I turn towards Laxus meeting his intense gaze.

"What happened to you blondie?" He questioned looking away as he said it. He's probably referring to the spell and the after affect. I open my mouth to speak and he shushes me. "Save your energy I'll get my answers later when you're healed and back to normal." With that said Wendy starts waving for everyone to back up and give us some room.

"We need to get her back to the infirmary so Porlyusica can heal her. Most of these wounds are beyond what I'm capable of healing they are too deep. The one in her chest is also going to be difficult to heal, it barely missed her heart." Wendy pauses looking at Laxus then continues, "Can you use your lightning magic to teleport her back to the infirmary?" Laxus nodded in reply and before Wendy could say anything else Laxus was already moving.

Laxus scooped me up in his arms bridal style quick but careful not to bring me anymore pain. I tried to hide my face in his chest so no one would see the light blush on my face. I could hear the faint voices of my team asking why Laxus. I felt Laxus' body heat up with his magic and electricity began to surround us. My body began to tingle as Laxus and I transformed into lightning. Teleporting through lightning was amazing had I not been so injured I probably would've been more talkative. Before I knew it we were standing outside the infirmary.

Laxus kicked the door wide open and rushed inside placing me on the bed closest to all the medical supplies. Porlyusica ran over to me quickly, she removed all the bandages covering my body. She quickly inspected my injuries and began to turn around to grab some potions and herbs. I could feel myself fading in and out of consciousness again the pain taking its toll on me for a second time. I heard Porlyusica say something I didn't quite understand as I allowed my eyes to close and drifted off to sleep where the pain faded away.

_~Laxus's point of view~_

Porlyusica quickly got to work on blondie looking over her wounds and undoing the bandages. She turned around towards the medicine cabinet and started grabbing multiple things. I looked down at the girl lying in the bed to see her eyes closing and reopening trying to fight the urge to sleep.

I frown and secretly begin to worry a little. When she went unconscious last time, future Rogue guy was starting to fade away. Gramps said his time was probably up since the future he comes from will seize to exist. I started making my way back over to her when I heard her heart stop. Though it was only for a few minutes I stopped dead in my tracks thinking the worse. Luckily Wendy was there and able to bring her back before we really lost her.

"Drink this is will help with the pain." Porlyusica turns towards blondie and tries to keep her awake which doesn't work. "This is no good I need her to drink this! It will jump start her healing process by stopping the bleeding and healing all her injures from the inside! It's the most effective way to heal her without causing anymore stress to her body. Mavis knows she won't be able to handle much more." Porlyusica starts getting frustrated.

Without thinking I grab the potion from her hands and pour it into my mouth. I slip one of my arms under blondie and place the other on her chin tilting her face towards mine. I close my mouth on hers forcing the liquid into her own mouth. She thrashes around for a moment before swallowing the potion. Once all traces of the liquid are gone I lay her back down on the bed. I look over at Porlyusica to see her staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I shrug my shoulders to brush off her unspoken question.

Porlyusica starts to examine the injuries again noticing the bleeding has already slowed down. She begins to remove her clothes then looks at me, "Why are you still here? Leave I need to work now and you'll only get in my way!" I stood there for a moment looking at Lucy I didn't really want to leave her side. "Why are you still standing there like a moron?! Go on and get out of here! This is why I hate humans!" She starts to grab a nearby broom and starts to shoo me out of the infirmary. Before I shut the door I hear Porlyusica talking to the sleeping blonde. "Thank you young one for protecting us all, you're much stronger then anyone else in the guild to make such a selfless sacrifice." I wanted to ask her what she meant but decided against it after all the tree witch was crazy.

I shut the door the infirmary behind me and lean against the wall on the opposite side. I could hear the foot steps of someone approaching rather fast. I crack open one of my eyes to see the SaborTooth mages that were with us earlier. The white hair girl stood in front of me trying to catch her breath.

"How -huff- is she -huff- doing?" She asked in between breaths. The two dragon slayers were standing on each side of her, the Rogue guy ready to catch her should she fall from exhaustion.

"Our advanced healer is taking take of her." Is all the information I would give them. I knew that they weren't all the bad; they did help Lucy before any of us knew what was happening. Now that I think about it why did Lucy place her trust in these Saber mages? The girl still standing in front of me made it clear she wouldn't leave until she saw Lucy with her own eyes. I'll be glad when this shit is over blondie still has a lot of explaining to do it pisses me off that these Sabers know more then me.

FairyTail joins us in the hall outside the infirmary. The stupid flaming idiot automatically tries to start a fight with the Sabers resulting in gramps crushing him with one of his huge titan size hands. Everyone started to bombard me with questions about what happened back there. Erza stepped forward advancing towards me with an evil aura around her.

"I demand you tell me what happened back there! How could you let Lucy fight against those things knowing she would get injured and possibly die! Lucy isn't as strong as us you know that so why! Answer me Laxus!" Before I could yell at her for ordering me around the girl from SaberTooth stepped forward shocking everyone in the room.

She reared back and slapped THE Erza across the face with a loud smacking sound filling the hall way. "SHUT UP!" Yukino yelled as loud as she could, "How DARE you say Lucy is weak! She did this to protect you and everyone else and this is your way of repaying her?! By saying she is weak?! You've no right!" This chick was laying it on Erza who stood there stunned. Before Yukino could say anymore Rogue put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Yukino turned towards him and began to cry saying it wasn't fair. This is too much damn drama.

Shortly after the door to the infirmary flew open, Porlyusica standing in the door way. "Makarov." She looked at gramps as he began to walk in the direction of the infirmary he stopped for a moment and motioned for me to follow.

"Why the hell does Laxus get to go in but we can't?! We're her team we should be there with her not him!" The flame idiot was yelling as the doors to the infirmary shut behind us leaving everyone in the hall.

I walk up to the bed I knew the blonde was in, surprised to see her awake. I figured she would be out for the next few days from the blood loss. She smiled at us as we get situated in next to her. Gramps sits on the bed near her feet while I grab a chair and pull it next her with Porlyusica standing on the opposite side next the medical supplies. Lucy glances between all of us her gaze lingering on me a little longer. If she wasn't so damn injured I probably would've teased her.

She looked at Porlyusica who nodded at her, Lucy then took in a deep breath before speaking. "Master could you sound proof the room so I know no one is ease dropping?" Her voice was shaky and a bit hoarse; gramps raised his eyebrow but did as she asked. "Thank you it's not that I'm trying to keep things from them I'm just not ready for our dragon slayers to start interrogating me." She laughed to herself while gramps and I just looked at her confused. Then she cringed in pain from the little movements she did.

Porlyusica was by her in a second asking if she was alright then ranting about taking it easy of herself. Lucy smiled as the old hag before she continued to speak.

"Well you probably want answers so I'll start from the beginning I guess. When I first woke up this morning I had decided that I would leave for Magnolia during the Survival round of the Games. I had planned to leave the guild temporary to train and strengthen my magic. Before I could put my plan into action I got a rather unexpected visitor." She paused for a moment then continued, "You know how future Rogue came here well my future self did as well. She came by the infirmary while I was still sleeping. Porlyusica woke me up and you could only imagine how shocked I was to be staring at myself. Anyway she told me that if I left that the dragons would succeed in taking over EarthLand. She explained to me that the only way to stop the invasion was for the twelve Golden Zodiac Keys to seal the gate. If I leave Crocus I would've taken my keys leaving behind any chance of stopping the invasion before it could happen. She also told me about how humanity was on the break of extinction with only ten percent of the human population remaining." She took a moment to see if we were following her so far we both nodded for her to continue.

"Well after hearing that I quickly agreed to seal the gate however there was the issue of the other two keys. I left the infirmary to find Yukino having an all out brawl with future Rogue. I ran up to her as my future counterpart started to explain everything, she also agreed to help stop these events from happening. We had to conserve our magic though for the summoning of the twelve keys but still had future Rogue to deal with. We weren't paying attention when he attacked aiming for Yukino with one of those shadow swords. My future self jumped in the way though it pieced through her stomach as she told us to run. We did as she said as I was running I turned back to glance as my future self to see her being beaten and dying by future Rogue. Yukino and I then were spotted by the video lacrima's while running and then you contacted me following that. After our conversation we happened to run into Erza and Minerva while they were battling. Erza started yelling at me causing her to get distracted and Minerva took the opportunity as an opening to take her down. Next thing I know the walls around us started to crumble and Yukino was pinned to the ground under a large slab of wall." A few tears escaped her eyes probably feeling bad for leaving them behind.

"I really didn't want to leave Erza or Yukino but I knew if I didn't that I wouldn't make it in time. When I arrived at the castle I ran into Sting after briefly explaining what I was doing so we wouldn't attack me he decided to help. He had Rogue go after Yukino and told him to meet us. We got through most of the castle fine until we were ambushed by the castle guards. I ended up getting stabbed in the thigh by one of them before we began to fight. The fight with them caused us to be late; I couldn't seal the gate in time. The gates flew open and out came the first dragon. Sting fought the dragon off as I closed the gates. Laxus showed up after that and started to help out and called his team too as well. I then called out the twelve Zodiacs and sealed the gate. They took it to a whole other level by destroying the thing completely so something like this couldn't happen again. Yukino and Rogue showed up afterwards. Rogue ran to join the fight while Yukino transferred her magic over to me so I could open a portal to the Dragon Realm. The spell allowed me to force the dragons back to there world. However magic like that comes at a cost, the injuries I received after the spell was done was the price I had to pay for ripping the veil in between the worlds. Following after that future Rogue showed up and tried to kill me then I passed out." She finishes her story and waits for someone to speak. After a few minutes of silence and letting everything sink in gramps speaks up.

"You did well my child I'm proud of you for saving us all from certain death. You are the very meaning of being a FairyTail mage. You put everything on the line to see the safety of your nakama and also complete strangers. When we get back we shall celebrate in your honor! For now get some rest." With that said blondie began to cry again happy that gramps praised her efforts. She mumbled a thank you as he hopped off the bed and left the room with Porlyusica behind him, leaving me and blondie alone.

I looked over at her and seen a faint blush creep up her face. I smirked inwardly and chuckled causing her to look at me. I looked down at the floor lost in thought when suddenly I felt blondie touch my arm.

"L-Laxus umm t-thanks for helping m-me back there." She stumbled over her words turning her head away to hide the redness covering her face. I leaned over and grabbed her face with my hand and made her look at me.

"No problem blondie, just don't scare me like that again. I thought I lost you before I had the chance to get you. Now go to sleep you need your rest." When she finally drifted off to sleep I got up and kissed her forehead and left the infirmary.

XXX

**A/N: Wow this is probably the longest chapter so far! I must say I'm a little tired after writing all that! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter a lot happened in this chapter and I hope it doesn't feel rushed!**

**Anyway what do you think will happen next? How will everyone react when they realize Lucy saved them all? Will Laxus and Lucy finally get a chance to know each other?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Love it or hate it please drop me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	9. Chapter Eight

**For my Reviewers ~**

_**RAIZA – CHAN**__** ~ I'm super excited to have another person liking the story! Master Bob will play a role in the story and that's all I'll reveal right now! As for the date it's coming soon!**_

_**ANIME GAMER NERD 15**__** ~ I'm glad you read my story even if it was on a whim! I think Yukino probably surprised a few people by slapping Erza! **_

_**KURO-FUDO-NO-OTOKO**__** ~ Sorry if Laxus seems a bit ooc I'm trying not to make him ooc! I'm happy you liked the update hopefully this one is just as good!**_

_**MISS JERSTER 61**__** ~ Yeah Yukino definitely was "manly" to slap the great Erza! I thought that the little Laxus kissing Lucy to give her the potion was awesome even if its over used I love it! **_

_**BEBELYNN**__** ~ Thanks for another review! I'm glad you liked the little fluff I put in the last chapter! You will most definitely will love this chapter then! With that said enjoy this update!**_

_**MROMERO 18**__** ~ I think this chapter might make you change your mind about her team. None the less I hope this chapter is awesome! **_

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_~Lucy's point of view~_

I woke up to very little pain which surprised me! Thank Mavis for healing magic it's amazing! I look around the room to see Porlyusica talking to Wendy about collecting some new herbs that she read about. I try to sit up but my side was still sore from where it was sliced after the spell. I cringed at the pain as I flop back down on my pillow gaining the attention of the two healers. Porlyusica moved beside me evaluating my wounds once again before motioning for Wendy to join her.

"I think you should try to heal the injury on her side and chest they still haven't closed up completely and thanks to her stupidity the side one is opening up again." Porlyusica's voice was laced with irritation at my movements. I sigh loudly I guess a shower is out of the question then. Wendy put her hands above me and started to heal me once again. Wendy's magic always had as a warm feeling that makes you relax. Once she was done she wiped her forehead free of sweat and sat in a chair next to me.

"Lucy umm Master told us about the dragons and how you sent them back and well I was umm wondering-" I cut Wendy off before she could finish, "I'm sorry Wendy I can't open the portal again and I really don't know if Grandine, Igneel, or Metalicana were in the Dragon Realm."

Wendy's face dropped and she began to cry I didn't mean to hurt feelings by being so straight forward but I really didn't want to give her false hope of me doing that spell again. I reach out and touch her arm, "I'm sorry Wendy I didn't mean to be so harsh, it's just that I can't use that spell so freely. Tell you what I remember the Spirit King talking about the dragons once maybe he knows something." Wendy glances at me and I smile, "It might not be much but maybe it can help you with your search." Wendy stands up and throws her arms around my neck pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Even if he doesn't know anything thank you again Lucy!" Wendy chimed as she squeezed me tighter. For a little tiny thing she sure is strong, sometimes I forget she is a dragon slayer!

"Wendy! I can't breathe!" I manage to squeak out. She quickly released me and started to apologize and check my injuries. "Hey Wendy, can you help me sit up?" I ask as she nodded her head and positioned the pillows behind my back as she helped me up. "Thank you Wendy! This feels much better!"

"No problem Lucy! Oh I should go get Natsu and them they wanted to see you as soon as you woke up." Before I could say anything Wendy ran out of the infirmary to go get my team. I sighed and saw Porlyusica bringing over a tray of food and placed it on my lap. I thanked her and started to eat. I hadn't even realized I was hungry but I cleared off all the food in a matter of minutes. Porlyusica removed the tray and said she would be back in a few minutes.

Just as she left Team Natsu burst through the door and ran towards me as fast as they could. Happy crashed into my chest sending me into a lying down position causing me to gasp as I fell back. Even though my wounds were mostly closed and nowhere as bad as they were, but it still hurt. Happy started crying loudly before Erza grabbed him by his tail and flung him off of me.

"Happy she is still hurt! You need to be more careful not to cause her body anymore stress!" Erza yelled at him and Happy mumbled an aye under his breath while wiping his eyes with his paws. Erza looked back at me, for some reason I couldn't help but think she looked guilty about something. Then I remembered what she said after my battle with Minerva about me being weak. She quickly regained her composure and smiled, "How are you feeling Lucy?" Erza asked while looking over all the damaged I've taken.

"I'm fine Erza it's all thanks to Wendy and Porlyusica for healing me." I say and smile as Erza nods her head she still looked worry though. Before Erza could repay an angry Natsu was in my face.

"Luce! Why didn't ya tell us about the dragons I could've asked them about Igneel! If you knew a spell to the Dragon Realm why didn't you tell us?! Me especially you know how long I've been looking for Igneel! So why Lucy?! WHY?!" At this point Natsu was yelling at me with flames licking at his back. "Wendy, Gajeel, and me we all have been looking for our dragons and you knew that! You knew where the dragons were all this time and you didn't even tell us! I thought we were friends Lucy! I thought we were NAKAMA!" Before I could say anything Natsu burst into flames and reared back and hit me across the face hard knocking me out of bed. "YOU BETRAYED US!" I was so shocked my face burning from the impact of his fist. He was getting ready to attack me again when Gray and Erza finally stepped in the way pushing him away from me.

"You stupid flaming idiot! Lucy is our nakama she did what she had to so she could protect us!" Gray yelled at Natsu who started to advance towards me again. I've seen Natsu angry before plenty of times but this is completely different. For the first time ever I'm scared of Natsu, I knew he would be upset but I never expected this.

"THAT'S ENOUGH NATSU!" Erza roared at Natsu who kept moving towards me without even hesitating. Erza re-quipped a sword and starting running forward to him not even getting close to him with flames hissing from his body. Gray tried to help Erza with bringing him down and getting him to come to his senses but it wasn't working. When Natsu is this enraged it's hard to get in his way.

He threw both of them through the wall behind him not even glancing back at him. Instead he quickens his steps towards me into a run. I knew there was no way I would be able to avoid him even if I wasn't covered in wounds, I wouldn't stand a chance against Natsu. I closed my eyes reading for the impact of his anger but it never came instead I heard cracks of lightning in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Laxus standing there blocking Natsu's attack. Soon Master and Porlyusica came running into the room to see what had happened.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Why are you trying to hurt her?!" Laxus snarled at Natsu who just stood there shocked that Laxus had intervened. Suddenly Laxus sent Natsu flying out of the infirmary with his lightning then turned around to face me.

_~Laxus's point of view~_

What the hell is that idiot thinking to attack blondie who can't even move yet! I turned around to see if she was alright. She was sprawled out lying on the floor with tears running down her face and a very swollen cheek. I grind my teeth together knowing I didn't get here in time to stop Natsu. Lucy looked frightened and I didn't want to scare her move so I tried to move slowly not to startle her.

I bend down beside her and reach out to touch her. She flinches when my hand makes contact with her arm. I pull her into my arms and try to calm her, "It's not your fault Lucy don't for a second listen to that idiot." I say in a low voice where only she could hear. Lucy grabs onto my shirt and nods her head as her body begins to shake with sobs. I pick her up and carry her to the bed she was on when gramps stopped me.

"We need to move her somewhere safer, where she can be watched and kept from Natsu we're lucky he didn't get a chance to do any real damage to her." Gramps sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to think of the best solution. "I think it's best for now if you and your team keep an eye on her. You are the few that understand all the details of what happened. I still haven't told the guild everything just a brief bit of information to stop all the questions that were arising. Can you do this for me Laxus my boy?" I sigh and look at blondie who has now fallen asleep in my arms still clutching my shirt. It's not that I didn't want to protect her it's the fact that we would be sharing a room together. Just me and little blondie alone in a hotel room. I shake my head to rid myself of all the dirty little thoughts running wild in my head.

"Sure gramps I'll let my team know what's going on then." I say as the old geezer smiles widely and tells me to behave myself. Honestly what is wrong with that old man I thought to myself as I teleport us back to my hotel room.

I land on the balcony of my hotel room and walk in lay blondie on the bed careful not to wake her. We're supposed to be staying longer now due to the damage the dragons caused to the castle. Now the King of Fiore wants to talk to us who were involved with the fight and Mavis knows what else. I glance over at the sleeping girl and see her start to shiver; I guess I should've pulled the covers back first. I look around for another blanket to use and don't find any. So I shrug off my jacket and wrap it around her tiny frame so see doesn't freeze. She starts to wiggle around a little and I hold my breath hoping I didn't wake her up. She snuggles into my jacket and pulls it closer to her face and drifts back into peaceful sleep. I smirk at the fact that my oversize jacket looks good around her small body.

My mind starts to picture her in one nothing but one of my shirts, which would probably be a dress on her, walking around in my house smiling as I kiss her neck. As my thoughts start to wonder as I hear a knock at my door. I walk over to the door knowing its Freed and Bickslow. I open the door and let them in and then they notice the little blonde on my bed.

"Damn Laxus you work fast you don't even give Cosplayer Queen the chance to heal up!" Bickslow snickers to himself while Freed's face is slightly tinted pink now.

"I'm sorry Laxus-sama I didn't know we were interrupting you! Does this mean we should also protect Ms. Lucy as well?" Freed questions as he tries to look anywhere but the bed where blondie is sleeping.

"It's not what you guys think but yeah we're gonna have to protect her for a while. That flame idiot Natsu tried to attack her in the infirmary saying she betrayed him. He's pissed about the dragons and that she knew that spell to there world. Gramps hasn't explained everything to the guild yet about the Dragon Invasion, that's why gramps want us to keep her safe from Natsu for the time being." I say while glancing at Lucy to make sure she hasn't woken up. I look back at them to see them both angry.

"Well then I guess Cosplayer Queen is stuck with us for awhile!" Bickslow says trying to lighten up the mood as his babies chant "Stuck with us!" a few times. Freed nods his head and says he will inform Evergreen about the situation. With that they left my room leaving me and blondie alone again. I walk over to the bed and sit down watching her as she sleeps. I decide to order some room service since I haven't eaten anything yet, as I get off the bed Lucy starts to mumble in her sleep. I lean down trying to listen to what she's saying.

"Laxus.." She mumbles and snuggles into my jacket again. I stood there shocked for a moment and wondered is she dreaming about me?

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Hey my wonderful readers! I hope you liked the update not quite as long as the last one but still hopefully it was good! **

**So what do you think is going to happen now? The King wishes to speak with them about the dragons. Natsu has clearly lost it and no one in FairyTail knows all the truth behind the dragons attacking!**

**Love it or hate it please drop me a review!**

**Until next time! A big thanks to those who are reviewing the chapters!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	10. Chapter Nine

**For my Reviews ~**

_**MISS JESTER 61 ~ Yeah Natsu is a jackass here and Erza is a bit rude as least Gray is okay! I'm not going to reveal anything about quitting or staying on the team! I know Bickslow is funny gotta love him!**_

_**RAIZA – CHAN ~ Don't worry I have plans in store for Natsu punishment will be severe for him! *Insert creepy smile from Virgo* **_

_**BEBELYNN ~ Glad you liked the chapter and yes Natsu is stupid! Thanks I'm trying to conclude so sort of LaLu fluff in each chapter! I'm sure you'll LOVE this chapter!**_

_**ANTHONY MASEN 0620 ~ I really like Laxus too I think he is an amazing character and wish there was more of him in the manga/anime!**_

_**MROMERO 18 ~ Well Natsu went crazy but at least Gray and Erza tried to help her out! I hope this update is just as good as the last one!**_

_**BLUE FIESTA MOCKINGJAY PIE ~ I think everyone wants to take a machine gun to Natsu right now!**_

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_~Laxus's point of view~_

What the hell was blondie dreaming about mumbling my name in her sleep? Something good? Something bad? It had to be something good right? Of course it has to be good after all it's me she's dreaming about. I smirk down at the blonde girl thinking of all the ways I'd have fun teasing her for it.

"Having you around might prove to be more fun then I thought blondie." I say in a low voice as I stand back up and walk to the communication lacrima in the room to order some food.

I look at the clock lacrima on the wall to see it's almost noon. Well since I'm stuck baby sitting until Natsu gets over all this I don't know what I'm gonna do now. Originally Bickslow and me were gonna go down to the pool then hit some of the bars around the hotel we were staying in. Not that watching blondie was a bad thing I mean she's got a smoking hot body with curves in all the right places. And I'm sure she knows it too the way she flaunts around as she walks or the way she leaned over the counter when hoping to get a cheaper price for that new belt, key pouch and ring she bought the other day not to mention the discount she got Freed.

_~Flashback~_

Freed dragged me into one of the many magic shops in Crocus to look for some new spell book he wanted to improve his Rune Magic. We were in the back of the shop looking at the books as blondie walked through the door. She walked right up to the counter and began to look in the glass cases for something. The man that ran the shop walked over to her and they began to talk.

"Can I help you find anything missy?" The man asked her as blondie looked up at him and smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you had any Celestial Keys." She asked the older man as he began to shake his head.

"Apologies little lady but I'm afraid I don't got any keys at the moment. Sold the last one I had to a little white haired mage the day before. But I got all kinds of accessories for celestial keys if you'd like to see them." The man said as blondie then again smiled and nodded her head I looked back at Freed to see him flipping the pages of a book scanning through it carefully.

"This is nice! Mind if I try it on?" The man nodded as blondie squealed with excitement trying on a new belt. It was quite different from the regular leather brown one she just had on. This one was white with a black buckle and black attachments for her key holder and whip. "The key holder is also nice!" Her new key pouch was also black with silver thread throughout it. "The key ring is also perfect! I've been meaning to get a new one for awhile!" The key ring she was holding was all black with separate key loops that were white. Not what I would expect her to pick out at all. She seemed like the girly time that was into pink but hey I liked the black it looked good on her. "So how much for all of this?" She asked as she looked back at the man removing the belt.

"Well that's not just some ordinary belt little lady it's made especially for Celestial mages. The belt works as a protection charm for your keys, you see while your keys are on this belt no one will be able to take them from you. The belt will shield your keys if anyone but you tries to grab them. So with the belt, key pouch, and key ring I'd usually sell for about 65,000 Jewels but since you're from FairyTail and I'm routing for ya guys to win I'll sell it to you for 60,000 Jewels." The man said as Lucy began to frown at the price. Blondie probably didn't have that much jewel on her looks like she's going back empty handed. Too bad the new belt really did look better not to mention its black much more suited to my taste.

Freed is still lost in that damn spell book he hasn't even notice the blonde at the counter. "This one is the one I need but it's so expensive. I didn't want to pay so much for the book." Freed sighed, "Maybe the owner can come down on the price!" We started walking to the counter where blondie was. "Isn't that Ms. Lucy?" Freed asked as we got closer.

"Come on is that really the best you can do?" Blondie leaned down on the counter pushing her breasts together as the man looked down and gulped. "Can't you drop the price a little more?" She flipped her hair to one side and tilted her head.

"I.. uhh.." The man stumbled over his words as his eyes raked over the blonde soon blood started leaking from his nose. "I'll sell to you for 45,000 Jewels will that work? I mean you are from FairyTail and I do love that guild!" The man had a full blown nose bleed now, "I'll be right back!" He ran to the back to attend to his nose, wow blondie sure was bold. I never would've thought her to pull some shit like that.

"Ms. Lucy that is shameful!" Freed said as I glanced at him to see a slight pink tint on his face, Lucy looked over at us and smiled and sat up from the counter.

"Oh hey there guys! Shameful it may be but it works well to my advantage! I bet I could even get that little book you're holding for a really good price!" She winked as Freed's eyes widened a bit.

"Could you really the book is a bit too expensive for my taste." Freed handed her the book while I grunted at his actions.

"So much for being shameful." Freed and blondie both glanced at me. Freed mumbling his apologies for stooping to such a low form of negotiating. Blondie just laughed at his actions which surprised me since Freed sort of insulted her in a way.

"My, my Freed-san if that's the way you feel about my methods of "negotiating" maybe I shouldn't help you out then." Freed turned towards her not knowing but to say, so he began apologizing to her as well. "Okay enough with the apologizing I was only teasing!" She laughed again as the man walked back in with a tissue over his nose.

"So sorry I had uhh.. something to take care of real quick." The man mumbled as we looked at the blonde who smiled at him.

"Oh no its fine I actually decided I wanted to get this spell book along with everything thing else is that okay?" She wrapped her arms under her breasts pushing them up and then leaning down putting her arms on the counter. You could see the pink lace of her bra poking out of the shirt that barely held in her breasts. The man fell backwards shouting okay to the ceiling. "Thanks here's 45,000 Jewels then have a nice day!" She said as he took the jewels she winked at the man one last time as we all left the store.

"I must say Ms. Lucy even though your methods are indecent that was most impressive. That book was 80,000 Jewels and he didn't even look to see what it was." Freed looked shocked that the man didn't even care that he pretty much gave the book away.

"That is the power of being born with good looks and a woman Freed-san. If you have it flaunt it! Men are idiots so they're easy enough to trick." She said while she shrugged her shoulders.

"What the fuck does that mean blondie not all of us men out there would fall for cheap tricks like that." I said irritated at her comment. She looked at me and laughed, seriously what the hell was so funny? I let out a low growl without even realizing it.

"Well thank you Ms. Lucy how much do I owe you for the book?" Freed interrupted my thoughts as blondie finally stopped laughing.

"Oh it's fine Freed-san no need it was pretty much free so don't worry about it. Anyway I gotta go so see you guys around! And Laxus I've seen you fall for those so called cheap tricks before!" Before I could say anything Happy appeared out of nowhere and crashed into her huge chest crying about fish and Natsu ran up to her and slung his arm over her shoulders and they walked off together.

"She sure is bold don't you agree Laxus-sama?" Freed spoke as we both turn and went the other direction. I smirked as I thought about it; she sure was bold in more ways then one.

_~End of flashback~_

I was so lost in thought about that day that I didn't notice that blondie started to stir. I hadn't even realized I was staring at her either. I glance at the clock lacrima again the room service should be here soon. I looked back at the blonde girl who looked like she would wake up any second now. She rolled around on the bed as she tugged my jacket away from her face as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around for a moment before she saw me.

"L-Laxus where are we?" She asked still groggy from sleep, I walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We're in my hotel room gramps asked me to watch over you until they get that flame brain of yours is under control." I said as I glanced down at her, I could tell I chose the wrong words. She bit her bottom lip and covered her eyes with her hands trying to fight the urge to cry. Shit I didn't mean to upset her and I'm really no good with crying girls. I sighed as I pulled her hands away from her face and leaned down to look at her, "Don't cry blondie it doesn't suit you." I watch as a light pink flush started to cover her face. I smirked as soon as I seen it, I could hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest. "Are you nervous blondie being alone in this room with me?" She blushed a darker shade of red that could rival Erza's hair. I chuckled as she tried to look away I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "So blondie did you have any good dreams?" She looked up at my face a little confused.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked I smirked at her and chuckled again leaning closer to her. My body was practically on her I leaned down even closer as she tried to push me away. "W-what a-are you d-doing?" She stuttered in a low voice as I grabbed her hands and held them down against the bed above her head.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

"Tell me blondie what were you dreaming of when you called out my name?" His voice came out husky and I felt my eyes go wide. I recalled bits of the dream I had and began to blush. It wasn't something erotic or anything just him calling out to me in my dream and kissing me and.. Okay maybe it was a little erotic. I wonder what the real thing would be like, he seen me blush again as I tried to look away. "Was it a good dream blondie? Do you want the real thing now?" He smirked as he inched closer to me. Our noses were touching and I shivered from having him so close. He looked in my eyes and I in his, he had hypnotizing blue-gray eyes that reminded you of thunderstorm.

He started to come closer until our mouths were almost touching I could feel his breathing on my lips I wanted him to kiss me to so badly. One of his hands let go of my wrist and cupped my cheek his thumb stroking over my skin. My body trembled at his touch it was really amazing how he affected me. "You want me to kiss you don't you blondie?" He whispered as he kissed the side of my mouth purposely missing my lips. Without realizing it I nodded my head yes, embarrassed by my actions I squeeze my eyes closed. I felt him pull away slightly and chuckle. He bent down and put his lips against my ear. "Say it Lucy, tell me what you want." He trailed kisses down my neck a low moan escaped my mouth as he worked his way back up to my mouth.

"Y-yes." I whimpered the word barely audible but I knew he heard me judging by the smirk on his face as he pulled back to look at me. Suddenly I felt him attack my mouth with his. His mouth felt so good against mine the dream couldn't even compare to this. I felt my body heat up as on hand stroked my hip and the other wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and my fingers laced through his hair slightly tugging on it. He let out an animalistic growl as he licked my bottom lip then began to nibble on it, he nibbled on my lip pulling and tugging it into his mouth. I let of another soft moan my mouth opening slightly. He took advantage of that moment and quickly slid his tongue into my mouth. He raked his tongue over mine heating my insides beyond belief leaving me to want more.

I've kissed a few guys before but nothing like this. Laxus hands were wondering all over my body one of his hands started to tug at end of my shirt. His fingers sliding under the fabric, I moaned into his mouth his hand touching the bare skin of my stomach felt amazing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which caused me to jump back a little. I heard Laxus mumble under his breath as he got up and went to open the door. He rolled in a cart full of food and walked back over to me. My face felt hot from the intense blush as he approached me. He looked down at me, his eyes raking over me as I shivered under his gaze.

"Come on let's eat." He held out his hand to help me up, I took his hand without hesitation. As soon as my feet hit the floor I tried standing which was a mistake. I immediately felt dizzy and began to sway I felt myself falling ready to land on the ground. Laxus reached out and grabbed me before I made contact with the floor. "I guess we'll have to wait till you're all healed up to continue where we left off." He smirked at me as he carried me to the little round table. "Now eat up so you can regain your strength, Mavis knows you're going to need it." He chuckled as he passed me some food while I blushed wondering how much longer healing up would take.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Hey lovely readers did you like this chapter? I'm sure you did after all we had LaLu action! *insert fan girl screams here* **

**What did you guys think of Laxus' little flashback of Lucy at the magic shop? So what will happen next? I'm not saying at the moment! **

**Love it or hate it please drop me a review!**

**Until next time!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	11. Chapter Ten

**For my Reviewers ~**

_**FAIRYTAIL 123 **__**~ I know LaLu is amazing together! Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for reviewing! **_

_**ANIME GAMER NERD 15 **__**~ If Yukino knew about I totally think she would! Thanks for reading and reviewing I surely do appreciate it! **_

_**SAPPHIRE DRAGON SLAYER ALEX**__** ~ Hmmm I never thought about pairing them! I will definitely take it into consideration! I'll include some moments between them for you for sure!**_

_**KURO-FUDO-NO-OTOKO**__** ~ Don't worry Natsu will be making an appearance again soon! I'm sure Lucy surprised a few people in that little flashback!**_

_**LOVELY PEONY 03**__** ~ I so happy you're liking the story and I know I didn't really start shipping LaLu until I read some of **__**Deathsembrace 137**__** fan fictions! I didn't mean to make Natsu a jerk. My intentions were for him to react solely on his emotions thinking Lucy knew all along about the Dragon Realm and didn't tell him. Natsu isn't going to stay a jerk though I promise!**_

_**MROMERO 16**__** ~ Glad you liked the chapter and yeah I understand what you mean about being harsh to the people who hurt you. Lucy won't forgive so easily and all that! That would just be boring! Where's the drama in that?**_

_**MISS JESTER 61**__** ~ Thanks again for always reviewing! I'm glad you liked the flashback lol I debated whether or not I should include it for the longest time! I hope this is another great chapter for ya!**_

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

**Chapter Ten**

_~Lucy's point of view~ _

"Laxus you stupid jerk!" I yelled at him as I stomped towards the bathroom. Geez what is wrong with that guy! All I had were the clothes I had on so why in the hell did he have to go and "accidently spill" a whole pitcher of tea on me?! I slammed the door to the bathroom behind me locking it as well and slid down the door. I pulled my legs into my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my head on my knees. "Stupid Laxus." I mumble under my breath I didn't even have my keys on me. I left them on the nightstand by the bed so I couldn't call out Virgo and ask for a change of clothes. What makes it worse is now my skin is starting to feel sticky.

_~Flashback a few minutes ago~_

Laxus had sat me down in one of the chairs at the little round table and started passing me food. For the most part we ate in silence only asking for each other to pass this or that. Once we were finished eating I began to stand I had my hands on the table to help balance myself up so I don't fall again. I felt Laxus watching me as I stood there, not really knowing what to do I started to gather up all the dishes and put them on the cart. Laxus stood up and was at my side in an instant.

"Here let me do that you need to rest you're still injured." He said yanking on the plate I was holding. I pulled the plate right back causing Laxus to raise one of his eyebrows questioning my actions.

"I may be injured but I'm not helpless you know!" I said annoyed at him. "Honestly I'm not some fragile porcelain doll!" I yelled at him a vain popped up on his forehead as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Just go lay down like a good girl blondie and leave this to me." He yanked on the plate again with quite a bit of force. I pulled the plate a little acting like I was going to continue to fight him but as he went to force the plate away from me I let go causing all the left over food to fly towards him. "What the fuck blondie?!" He yelled as I tried not to laugh at him. He looked ridiculous! Pieces of lettuce from the salad stuck to his arms and ranch dressing plastered in the center of his shirt.

"Sorry Laxus my hand slipped off the plate you were tugging on it forcefully it's not all my fault." I snickered at him as he stiffened in place before I knew it I felt liquid pouring on my head and down my body. I looked up to see Laxus smirking one of those arrogant little smiles of his.

"Oops my hand slipped." He mocked my previous words chuckling as my eyes widened at his actions. I was so angry I couldn't believe the sorry egotistical bastard just dumped a whole pitcher of tea on me!

"Laxus you stupid jerk!" I yelled at him as I stomped off.

_~End flashback~_

So here I am leaning against the bathroom door skin all sticky and my hair plastered to my neck and face. I sigh as I try to detangle my hair with my fingers which doesn't really help at all. Why oh why didn't I have my keys on me?! I bang the back of my head against the wall a few times cursing at myself for being such an idiot. It's not like it's my fault though I mean Laxus did distract me after I just woke up, plus I didn't think anything would happen as long as I was by his side. I bang my head one last time and sigh.

I stand up quickly and soon realize the mistake I made. I felt dizzy immediately as I swayed on unsteady legs I crashed into the wall. A loud thump noise echoed throughout the room as I collided with the wall. My injured side taking the full force of the wall causing me to gasp as air left my lungs. I braced myself against the wall holding myself there for a moment. I could feel warm liquid oozing out of my side once again; at the rate I'm going I'm sure to never get better. I try to move a little towards the door using the wall as support. Pain slowly crept up my body causing me to stop in place and grit my teeth together. I slid down the wall once again waiting for the pain to die down as I clutch my side trying to stop the bleeding.

The wound was no where near the size it was and also wasn't as deep but still the little that did remain still hurt. I could already hear Porlyusica yelling at me for being an idiot and causing her more problems. I sat there against the wall trying to take long calming breaths not working like I hoped it would. My vision started to get hazy when I heard the pounding on the door.

"Blondie open the door! What the hell is going on I heard a shit ton of bangs and now I'm smelling blood!" Laxus shouted through the door as his fist kept knocking. I try to see if I could make it to the door to unlock it but had no luck. My body wasn't responding the way I wanted in fact my body wouldn't even move.

"I can't move," I mumbled in a low voice. I wasn't sure if he heard me through the banging on the door though. Abruptly the banging came to a halt and before I could look at the door Laxus was towering over me. He bent down next to me and scooped me up in his arms.

"You're really stupid blondie." He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom in long strides. Laxus set me down on the bed careful not to open my wound any more then it was. His fingers grazed the hem of my shirt and began to pull it up. "The wound needs to be cleaned and re-bandaged so you don't get an infection." He says calmly as he continues to lift my shirt up. "Ya know blondie if you'd just listened like a good girl this wouldn't have happened." I sat up to protect when he pushed me back down on the bed causing me to I propped myself up on my elbows. "For once do as your told blondie and just lay there." His voice was stern as his eyes locked with mine without realizing it I leaned back against the bed not wanting to fight him anymore.

Laxus stopped pushing my shirt up at the lining of my bra, I held my breath as I felt the back of his hand light brush over my breast. I felt his hands on my stomach removing the bandages around my waist. I sat up on my elbows once again to see what the damage was but was quickly pressed back against the bed.

"Stop it blondie you'll only make it worse." Laxus sighed and he examined the injury. "It's not too bad I don't think we need to call Porlyusica or Wendy. It just needs to be cleaned and re-bandaged. I'm not good at this shit I'll have to go get Freed." Laxus sighed as he got up and looked down at me. Out of nowhere a shimmering gold light appeared near us.

"No need I'll look after Princess." Virgo said in her monotone voice, she turned towards Laxus to speak to him. "Please leave so I can clean and help Princess dress seeing as her clothes are ruined." Laxus looked at her then at me, "I assure you Princess will be fine with me." With that said Laxus walked out of the hotel room leaving Virgo and I alone.

"Thank you Virgo is there anyway I could take a shower? Mavis knows I could really use one." I say to her as she begins to examine the wound as well as the few others that remain.

"Princess I will be right back I need something in the Spirit World. Will I need punishment?" She says as she stands up, I sigh as I look at her.

"No Virgo, there will be no punishment." I mumble as she disappears leaving me alone for a while. Ten minutes go by before Virgo reappears in front of me.

"Apologies Princess that took a little longer then I expected, I had to speak with the Spirit King first." Virgo says as she pulls out a small jar from her dress pocket. "This is a very special healing ointment we use in the Spirit World. Depending on the wound itself this ointment can heal injuries instantly or in mere hours. We spirits usually don't let human use things from our world but since its Princess the Spirit King as approved it." Virgo says as she undue the rest of my bandages and begins to rub a good amount of the healing ointment over the wounds.

My wounds immediately started to feel itchy from the ointment I watched as the one on my side began to close up completely. The cream accelerated the healing process much faster then healing magic I was blown away when all that remain was a faint scar. Same with the one on my chest though the scar there was much more noticeable. I cringed at when I seen the ugly scar on my chest right above my heart. It would be a constant reminder of the dragons and almost dying because of it.

"Thanks Virgo! That healing ointment is really awesome! Please tell mustache-man thank you for me! Now a much needed shower is in order!" I quickly got out of the bed and was about to bolt for the bathroom when Virgo stopped me.

"Princess I believe you need these." She handed me a new set of clothes and continued to talk. "The scar on her side will disappear within a few days thanks to the healing properties of the ointment. However the one on your chest won't disappear completely it will still be visible just not as noticeable. I will take my leave now Princess call should you need anything. Do I need punishment?"

I sighed, "No Virgo that is all please return to the Spirit World." With that said she bowed slightly as she disappeared from the room. Once I was alone in the room I ran to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I placed my new clothes down and turned the water on. I slid out of the sticky clothes and stepped into the shower.

I sighed in relief as the water worked its much needed magic on my body. I took my time washing my hair and body. I wasn't near ready to get out but the water started to get cold. I grumbled to myself as I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I looked over at the clothes Virgo gave me and started to dress myself. I've always loved getting clothes from the Spirit World seeing as they have that from another world look to them. Virgo had given me a simple green dress that had a sweetheart neckline and little spaghetti straps with yellow ribbon that tied into a bow at the very top center of the dress. The dress hugged my body good all the way down to my hips and then started to flow out lightly. The dress ended at my thighs and was complemented with thigh high yellow socks and brown boots. I attached my brown belt with my keys and whip, I should probably switch everything to the new belt set I bought I thought to myself as I walked out of the bathroom.

I walked up to the full length mirror in the corner of the room by the window to look over myself. I was pleased with the way I looked until my eyes landed on the scar that covered my chest. My fingers ran over it lightly tracing it, I frowned knowing it would never truly fade away. "What guy would be interested in me with an ugly scar like this ruining my body?" I sighed as averted my gaze at the mirror and dropped my hand back down to my side.

"If they can't look passed the scars then they aren't worth your time blondie." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Laxus. I didn't even notice him leaning against the wall behind me.

"Laxus you scared me! Why didn't say anything when I came out of the bathroom!" I shouted at him as I pressed my hand against my chest trying to calm my rapid heart beat only to feel that stupid scar again. I grimaced at the feel of the skin under my fingers it wasn't smooth and soft anymore.

"You have a stupid look on your face blondie." I was about to yell at him again, before I had the chance he made long quick strides towards me. "Don't call this scar ugly blondie. It's a mark proofing you saved your nakama." He ran his fingers over the scar on my chest as he spoke. "Now come on we get to meet the King of Fiore today since you're healed up now." He dropped his hand and walked towards the door. I felt my heart beat picking up as I followed him out the hotel.

XXX

**A/N: Hey everyone another chapter has been posted I hope it pleases you! Lucy and Laxus are about to meet the King!**

**What will happen when they speak with the King? What is going on with the rest of FairyTail? How will everyone react when the truth is revealed? Will Natsu continue to hold a grudge towards Lucy?**

**Love it or hate it please review it!**

**Until next time!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**For my Reviewers**

_**TAIRA KAIKO**__** ~ Here is the must waited for update so glad to hear you like the story I hope I don't disappoint! **_

_**MISS JERSTER 61**__** ~ Lol I'm sure Freed is happy too! Thanks again for reviewing! Laxus is awesome for making Lucy feel better about the scar! Lol well I hope you're satisfied with this chapter!**_

_**KIKIKIBUNNY**__** ~ Thank you for reviewing and liking the story! I hope you like this chapter as well!**_

_**FADED WRITER PIECE**__** ~ Natsu is a jerk but hopefully a light bulb will go off for him! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**WINGED LUNAR HYBRID**__** ~ Here is another chapter I hope it still continues to keep getting better and better!**_

_**KURO-FUDO-NO-OTOKO**__** ~ I hope this chapter answers a few of your questions! Please enjoy!**_

_**RAIZA-CHAN**__** ~ Lol I love your guess on what is going to happen lol!**_

_**MROMERO 18 **__**~ Thank you once again for reviewing and yes drama is the best lol! I present to you anther chapter!**_

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

_~Laxus' point of view~_

I was standing in the hall way leaning against the door of my hotel room listening to blondie and that maid spirit of hers talking. Blondie started to shout about finally taking a shower and the spirit was asking to be punished? Did I hear that right? What the hell does blondie to do her spirits? I heard her sigh and say no shutting the door to the bathroom behind her. Once I heard the water turned on I walked back into the room and waited for blondie to get finished. Since she's healed up now we can hurry up talk to the King and go back to FairyTail.

I heard the water turn off and shortly after the blonde emerged from the bathroom wearing another one of her famous skimpy outfits that left little to the imagination. Wearing shit like that she is practically begging someone to attack her. She walked up to the mirror in the corner of the room looking over her appearance with a smile of her face. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as I watched her touch a scar on her chest.

"What guy would be interested in me with an ugly scar like this ruining my body?" She sighed as she looked away from the mirror dropping her hand back to her side. I honestly didn't get it. If some asshole didn't want to give someone like her who is drop dead gorgeous a chance because of a stupid scar then they didn't deserve her.

"If they can't look passed the scars then they aren't worth your time blondie." I told her as she jumped looking at me shocked.

"Laxus you scared me! Why didn't say anything when I came out of the bathroom!" She yelled at me I closed my eyes against the headache that was servicing because blondie couldn't talk without yelling. I open my eyes to see her hand fly up to her chest trying to calm her down only to grimace as her hand traced over the scar again.

"You have a stupid look on your face blondie." she was about to yell at me once again, as I walked over towards her. "Don't call this scar ugly blondie. It's a mark proving you saved your nakama." I brushed my fingers over the scar as I spoke to her. "Now come on we get to meet the King of Fiore today since you're healed up now." I dropped my hand from her chest and turned towards the door I could hear blondie's heart beating faster then normal as she followed behind me. I smirked to myself as we made our way out of the hotel.

We met up with my team and the Sabers who were present during the fight right outside the castle. We all stood there for a moment saying our hellos before continuing into the courtyard. The castle guards eyed us as we approached the giant doors of the castle a maid ushered us in leading us to a conference room. Blondie sat down on a couch and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and I watched as the little Saber Sting walked up to her.

"Yo chickie! I see you're all healed up now!" He said as blondie turned towards him with a small smile on her face. She stood up nervously and shifted her weight back and forth from foot to foot.

"Oh hey Sting, yeah it's all thanks our healers and my spirit that I'm all healed up. They are the best!" She said with a smile on her face as she mentioned her spirit. I eyed them as they conversed with each other feeling rather irritated with him inching closer and closer to blondie.

"So blondie we should definitely stay in contact with one another since we saved the world and all plus we work and look pretty good together." He said with a cocky ass smirk on his face as his eyes raked over her body. Blondie stood there stuttering incoherent words to him as he laughed at her reactions. "Geez blondie you know you're pretty cute when you're nervous." He said as he bent his head down to look her in the eyes. That's it I can't take this shit anymore why doesn't she just turn him down and be done with it. I walk over towards them and drape my arm over blondie's shoulders and pull her towards me. I glared at the little dragon slayer in front of me and he takes a step back.

"Back off, no way in hell is a Fairy going to end up with a Saber." I growled at him as I steered blondie back to where me and my team were. I leaned against the wall with my arm still around blondie's shoulders. I could feel the eyes of my team on me as I stood there no bothering to look at them.

Me, blondie, and my team were on one side of the room with the Sabers on the other side. We stood there in quiet waiting for the King to show up, time felt like it was dragging by when it had only been a few minutes. I heard blondie sigh and lean against my side, I looked down at her to see her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. For some reason this girl affected me and I don't know why. Ever since she first came to the guild with the pink haired idiot I've had this desire for her that I myself don't understand. I always brushed it off though telling myself it was strictly lust I was feeling towards her. I remember before I was exiled from the guild she had bumped into me causing my sound pods to fall off of my head. Her skin brushing against mine sent electricity running through my body. Even though I was an ass back then she just smiled and apologized. I was shocked most people would've run away shouting a million incoherent apologies. She though smiled at me and apologized, picked up my sound pods that had fell giving them back and waved as she left. I was deep in thought when I felt something tugging on my coat I looked down to see blondie.

"Thanks for getting my out of that back there." She whispered quietly so only I could hear. I was about to tease her when the King finally came in to meet with up. Instantly the room became quiet as he cleared his throat causing a few people in the room to stand a little straighter. I felt the blonde next to me tighten the grip she had on my coat I glanced down at her for a brief moment to see her biting her bottom lip nervously. If only she knew how sexy that was, I thought to myself as I looked back at the King.

"Hello guild mages of SaberTooth and FairyTail! My name is Toma the King of Fiore! It is a pleasure to have such talented mages in my humble home!" The King cheered as he entered the room. He bounced all over the damn place running from one side of the room to the other asking us stupid questions about our magic. "Well we should get down to business as to why I've called you here. You are the mages that stopped a horrible fate descending upon us and for that I am truly grateful. My daughter Hisui was tricked by the man that came from the future I'm sure you all are aware of this though. Which one of you is the celestial mage that stopped all of this?" He eyed the two sides of the room and I felt blondie tense next to me. She looked at Yukino and nodded as they both stepped forward.

"It was a group effort without Yukino giving me her keys I wouldn't have been able to seal the gate. Plus she leant me her magic so I could cast the spell to send the dragons back." Blondie spoke as Yukino nodded her head agreeing with Lucy. "We wouldn't have succeeded though if the others didn't step in to help us though." She quickly added shifting nervously in front of the King.

"We are very sorry for the destruction we caused to your home we never meant for the dragons to make it out of the gate, the plan was to seal it before the gates were even opened. We are very sorry!" Yukino bowed to the King as she spoke she was also a nervous wreck just like blondie.

"No need to apologize all of you saved EarthLand and for that I thank you! The reason I called you here was to formally thank you by hosting a party! A wonderful ball for the amazing mages that saved my beloved kingdom! Tonight will be a party for all to come and you are the honored guests! I will arrange everything for you as well as your clothing! It will be a night to remember!" At this point he was shouting at us as servants and maids entered the room measuring us for our clothes size. "Now run along we have little time and much to do!" We were all leaving the room when the King called out again. "Oh Ms. Lucy I would like to speak with you alone if you don't mind." I looked at the blonde as she glanced at me I walked over to her and looked at the King. "Don't worry it isn't anything for you to worry about I just need to speak with her privately feel free to wait outside young man!" I sighed and left the room blondie should be fine and if anything happens I'll just beat the shit out of the old geezer.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

Oh my Mavis what is happening! Laxus that stupid idiot just left me alone to deal with this magic obsessed weird King! I glanced at the King who was watching my every move now. His happy go lucky demeanor was gone and replaced with a much more serious one.

"I believe you are Ms. Lucy Heartfilia celestial mage, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Ran away from home when you were sixteen to join FairyTail guild and so on am I right?" I stood there sort of shocked that he that that type of information I nodded my head yes as he continued to speak. "I knew your father and mother they were good people. Your mother was also a celestial mage; if I didn't know better I would say you were her back in her younger years." He smiled as he reminisced on his past memories. "Your father and I did business together many times when he first started his business. He always talked about his lovely little daughter Lucy and how he wished you only the best and happiness. I think both of them would be very proud of you if they could see you now." He sighed as he looked out the window at his kingdom before turning back around to face me again.

"I would like to give you something Ms. Heartfilia as a thank you for saving my kingdom." He pulled out a small rectangle box out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. I took the box and glance at him then back to the box. I took the lid off the small box to see a key. I took the key out of the box and examined it slowly flipping it over trying to figure out which one it was. I didn't recognize it, before I could can the King what it was he began to speak again. "It's one of the five deadly demon keys. It's not something to be taken lightly. Understand this Lucy Heartfilia the key you hold could easily kill hundreds of mages. The key that you hold is Cerberus the Hellhound."

My eyes widened these keys I've heard my mother speak of before they were supposed to be the most deadly spirits in the Spirit World. Each one of the five had amazing power that could take over cities in mere minutes. I look down at the key again, it's all black with three heads at the top and lion claws at the bottom with what looks like snakes traveling down the key.

"Are you sure you want to give me this key? It's very powerful and gives off a sort of ominous feeling because of its magic." I asked the King unsure as to why he wants to give me such a deadly key.

"You are the only one I can trust with it. Anyone else would be too consumed by the power it holds. I trust you will take care of it. Now let us get a move on we have a party to host!" Just like that he ushered me out of the room, I was still holding the key in my hands they were trembling under its weight. Not that the key itself was heavy but the power it held was. I didn't even notice that Laxus was now standing in front of me with Freed on his right side and Bickslow and Evergreen on his left.

"What's that you're holding blondie?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Laxus voice pulling me out of my trance. Freed leaned in to get a closer look and immediately his face began to pale.

"Lucy! Where in all of EarthLand did you get that key?" Freed nearly yelled at me, he took the key out of my hand to get a better look then returned it to me. "Do you have any idea what this is?" He asked staring at me, before I could respond he went into a full blown lecture about the demon key. I spaced out during his explanation to his team mates and began to stare at the black key in my hands. Suddenly a huge hand intervened with my staring contest at the key bringing me back to reality.

"Hey earth to blondie, what the hell is wrong with you? We've been trying to talk to you for about five minutes now." Laxus sighed and turned to his team mates, "We going back to the hotel room we'll meet up here in a few hours. Come on blondie." He grabbed my hand that was holding the key and dragged me out of the castle and back to the hotel room. The room was completely silent as Laxus stared at me most likely wanting answers about the new key. I walked over to the bed and collapsed on it.

"The King gave me the key as a reward for saving his kingdom and also because he knew my parents and said I was the only one he could trust with the key." I mumbled staring up at the ceiling waiting for Laxus to say something.

"Get some rest blondie it's going to be a long night we can talk about the key later." He sighed and walked into the bathroom I heard the water turn on right before I drifted off to sleep.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think! A demon key so exciting! **

**Well the king had decided to throw a grand ball for our amazing hero's! What will happen at this party? Will Lucy and Laxus may any progess with there feelings? Will Lucy finally she Natsu again after being attacked by him? What will happen when the truth comes out?**

**Love it or hate it please review it!**

**Until next time!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**For my Reviewers**

_**GRIM SAPPHIRE**__** ~ Thanks for reading and reviewing glad you like the story!**_

_**FLUFFY MIRACLE**__** ~ Thank you for the review lol it took me forever to decide on what kind of keys I wanted to do for this story. I'm glad you like the story I have plans for the Thunder Team and for Natsu so it's sure to be awesome!**_

_**WINDED LUNAR HYRID**__** ~ Natsu will probably join the story again in the next chapter so there will be a dramatic show down most likely!**_

_**MROMERO **__**18 ~ Yeah I debated on demon or dragon keys for the longest time! Yeah I think Sting was a tiny bit scared of Laxus lol!**_

_**RAIZA-CHAN**__** ~ Yeah I know that's how dense Natsu is to act like everything is all peachy lol! **_

_**KURO-FUDO-NO-OTOKO **__**~ He will make his appearance soon not this chapter but probably the one after.**_

_**SNOW LEOPARD 314**__** ~ I know Cerberus is awesome and he will play an interesting role in the story!**_

_**MISS JERSTER 61**__** ~ Wow I'm super happy that my story is awesome enough for you to switch to it instead of finishing the one your on! I glad that everyone seems to like the idea of using Cerberus! Laxus can be sweet when he wants to :)**_

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_~Laxus' point of view~_

I have been trying to wake up blondie for about fifteen minutes now! It's clear she didn't plan on getting up anytime soon. I sat down on the bed next to her and began to shake her lightly.

"Wake up blondie we got places to be." I say as she wiggled around a bit causing her already short dress to become a bit shorter as it moved up her legs. I groaned as I seen the newly exposed skin of hers causing my member to twitch with excitement. "Stupid fuckin blondie." I growled to myself as I started shaking her again this time not so lightly. "Get you ass up or I'm going to zap you!" I yelled at her as she finally began to move around waking from her slumber. "About time you woke up blondie! Get your ass out of bed we got a stupid party to go to." I could hear the irritation in my voice as she rubbed her eyes and began to stretch bringing her dress up a little bit more. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair before turning to speak to me.

"Okay geez I'm up." She crawled off the bed and headed to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She emerged from the bathroom a few moments later with a smile on her face. "I'm so excited about the party! It's been a long time since I got to wear a frilly dress and dance and drink champagne!" Wow did she just say drink? I raised an eyebrow at her as bounced around the room grabbing her keys when I seen her come to a halt. She had her back to me but I could tell she was turning something around in her hands.

I got up and walked over to her to see that weird black demon key again. I believe Freed said something about there being five of them total or some shit like that. I wonder just how lethal that thing can be and why did the King give her the key if it could cause so many problems.

"I think I want to try and summon it to see what I'm dealing with. Maybe after the party or when we get to Magnolia I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Crux to research the key for its history and powers. Plus I'm not even sure if the incantation is the same to summon this one." She sighed, "I'm gonna switch my keys and belt over to the new one I bought before we leave." She sat down at the table and began to switch her keys to the new holder and attached the new belt then her pouch and keys. "Let's go!" She smiled and like that we started to head for the castle once again.

We walked to the castle in silence every now and then blondie would stop and look in a few shop windows only to sigh and continue walking. We were almost to the castle when she came to a stop outside of a jewelry shop. She put her hands on the glass and stared in awe at something. I guess it's true what they say about all women loving jewelry. I walked over to the window to see what had grabbed her attention. Once she noticed me standing next to her she quickly sighed and continued walking in the direction of the castle. As we approached the castle I saw my team standing outside waiting for us to join them, once they seen us they ran towards us.

"Yo Cosplayer Queen what goes on at these formal rich parties?" Bickslow asked scratching the back of his neck while his 'babies' chanted parties a few time. He was actually being serious which is funny consider Bickslow is not the serious type but then again he wasn't one to act like a gentleman either.

"Oh you know the usual expensive clothes, boasting over who is the richest, dancing, drinking champagne, boasting over who owns the most land, fancy food, more drinking, and so on, you get the picture?" She smiled as Bickslow sighed and Evergreen squealed with happiness.

"So where did you're family rank in wealth and land Ms. Lucy? I am quite curious since your family owned the railroads." Freed asked while blondie put her hand on her chin and started to think.

"Well he owned the most land I guess when people would come to visit us they always thought our garden was a small country town since there were little houses for the servants and maids to live in. As for the wealth we were one of the wealthier families due to the Heartfilia Railroads' my father worked a lot to see we were one of the richest families in Fiore." She shrugged like it was no big deal while Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow stared at her. We all knew blondie was loaded but she just shook it off like nothing.

"Geez blondie you act like it's no big deal." I chuckled as she looked at me a little confused and irritated. "Come on lets go get this shit over with." I say to them as we head inside the castle.

As soon as we entered the castle servants and maids bombarded us taking Freed, Bickslow, and I one way and the girls the other way. I looked over at blondie to see her smiling and acting in a way I've never seen before. Her posture changed completely one with confidence as easily worked through all the chaos.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

I had to giggle when I seen how lost the boys were with choosing there clothes for tonight's party while Evergreen was having the time of her life being pampered. I excused myself for a moment and walked towards the boys, the servants were shoving tuxedo after tuxedo at them waiting for them to make a choice. I walked over to the servants and smiled as the sighed in relief.

"Ms. Heartfilia you know your companions better then we do please help us better understand what they would prefer to wear." One of them said as they started to show me the tuxedos.

"Hmm you have many wonderful pieces to choose from! I would expect no less from the King of Fiore!" I say as I look through all the tuxedos they have. "Let's see for Freed-san I think this one is the best choice." I say pointing to a tuxedo that has black bottoms a red coat jacket and black vest with the standard white dress shirt. "I think this one would complement you quite well, Freed-san what do you think?" I ask as I turn to Freed to see him slightly surprised but nodded with approvable. "As for Bickslow I think this one fits his style!" I said holding a black and white pin striped pant and jacket combo with a plain black vest and plain white dress shirt. "And Laxus would look best in this one!" I spoke looking at an all black tuxedo set.

"As you wish madam you have excellent taste! That is to be expected from a Heartfilia." The servant says as he turns to his fellow co-workers and begins to put back everything else. I turn towards the boys to see Laxus smirking and Bickslow snickering.

"So I look best in all black blondie?" He says with one of those signature arrogant smirks of his. I sigh and shake my head at him.

"Next time I'll just let the servants have there way with you Laxus." I smile as I see him and the other two look at me confused. "Oh that's right you don't hail from a wealthy family you wouldn't understand." I giggle as I start to walk back to Evergreen, "Oh by the way boys the servants can get a bit touchy if you know what I mean." I turn to see there faces change from confused to shock to confused again.

I walk over to the maids to see all these beautiful gowns and I see one that catches my eye. It's a midnight blue color with a sweetheart neckline and went into a full ball gown at the hips, with crystals embellished on the bust and skirt of the dress with a plunging back line. The dress overall reminded me of the night sky filled with stars. I look over to Evergreen to see her choose a green ball gown with a sweetheart neck line and corset back. I quickly point to the dress and tell the maid this is the one I wish to wear as they shuffle Evergreen and I upstairs to get ready.

They ushered us into a large dressing room with jewels, clothing, and shoes everywhere. Vanities with make up and hair products lined against one wall of the room. There was a large bathroom to the right of the room that we were being forced into. The maids started to strip us of our clothes which caused Evergreen to start yelling at them. Evergreen looked at me for help and I just giggled and smiled at her.

"This is there job Evergreen they are doing there best to see we look our finest for this party. Even though I'm sure this is different for you please allow them to do there job, I promise you will be one of the most beautiful people at the party tonight if you do." I sigh as she eyes go big and she quits fighting them.

"Lucy did you deal with this when you were rich? You don't even get to bathe yourself they do everything!" Evergreen exclaimed as one of the maids were washing her hair.

"I don't know it's always been normal to me apart of my everyday routine so I never really thought about it." I mumble as Evergreen gawks at me like I'm some alien species.

Once we are finished bathing they bring us back into the dressing room and start helping us into our gowns. I sigh with happiness when I look into the mirror and she the beautiful dress hugging me upper body and flowing into a wonderful full ball gown at my hips. Even with the scar covering my chest I felt stunning!

"Ms. Heartfilia you look stunning! You will definitely be the most beautiful woman at the party madam! The men won't be able to keep there eyes off of you and we haven't even done you hair and make-up yet!" The maids admire me as they led the way to one of the vanities. "How would you like your hair and make-up madam?" Another maid asked me as I thought about it for a moment.

"I think curls would be great and a smoky eye look would be best. Feel free to use whatever colors you think will look best!" I smiled as she nodded her head and began to work on my hair and make-up. After about thirty minutes went by Evergreen had finished getting ready and starting rejoicing her appearance in the mirror. I laughed as I seen her turn every which way to gaze over herself. "Ms. Heartfilia I am now finished if you would like to look over your appearance to see it meets your expectations." She ushered me to one of the many floor length mirrors.

I didn't even recognize myself as I gazed into the mirror. My blonde hair was left down with big beautiful cascading curls with my bangs pinned to the side. My make-up was amazing with a black smoky eye with hints of sparkling blue really made my chocolate eyes stand out. My lips were done up with a beautiful red that really worked well with my ivory skin. I had on a light pink blush that tied everything together perfectly. They painted my nails red and added black lace fingerless gloves and a white gold necklace with sapphires.

"Thank you so much for helping me get ready I really do appreciate all that you and everyone else has done!" I smiled as the maid nodded with happiness.

"Lucy is that really you?!" I heard Evergreen questioned as I giggled and simply nodded in response. "You look so grown up! I mean not that you looked childish before but you look.. just amazing!" She exclaimed as she circled me appreciating every little detail of my gown. "You will definitely have the attention of the men tonight!" She snickers, "I bet Laxus will just love seeing you all dolled up like this!" She laughed harder as she seen me blush a crimson color.

"Madams if you would follow us we will lead you to the party now. All of the guests have arrived and you follow guild members you came with are waiting for along with the ones from SaberTooth." Said one of the maids as she led the way to the party.

"Speaking of the Sabers why didn't that white haired girl join us?" Evergreen asked as we made our way down the wall.

"We thought it best for you to get ready separately due to the guild rivalry you guys seem to have." The maid mumbled as we approached the stair case leading to the great hall. Looking down I could see the room filled with all the guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games conversing among one another. I looked around to see Laxus leaning against one of the walls with Bickslow and Freed next to him. "Now before you join the party please tell the herald your name and that you're the honor guest of the King so he may announce it for everyone to hear." Evergreen looked at me a bit confused as I said my thanks to the maid and dismissed her. I walk over to the herald and tell him what to say. He clicks his staff on the ground hard three times to get the rooms attention and then announces.

"Presenting Ms. Evergreen of FairyTail hero of Fiore and honored guest of the King!" The herald shouts as Evergreen gleams at all the attention and descends down the stair case earning quite a few awes for the crowd. I watch as she quickly joins her team and starts squatting Bickslow with her fan for probably some perverted comment. I giggle as I step forward and straighten up my posture.

"Hello sir my name is Lucy Heartfilia mage of FairyTail will you please announce my arrival." I say to the herald as he looks at his guest list.

"Yes the King has a rather special entrance for you Ms. Heartfilia!" He gleams as he brings his staff to the ground again. "Presenting our guest of honor this evening, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Family, mage of FairyTail and hero of Fiore!" The herald shouted as I descended down the stair case the crowd went silent as they gazed at me.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Well here you are my lovely readers! I hope this chapter was yet another awesome chapter!**

**Well what was Lucy staring at through the window of the jewelry store? What will happen at this grand party the king is hosting? Will romance bloom between out two blonde mages?**

**Until next time!**

**Love it or hate it please review it!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**For my Reviewers**

_**MROMERO 18 ~ Sorry for the cliffy but you'll find out in this chapter about Laxus reaction.**_

_**ANIME FREAK 1237 ~ Next chapter is here I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**KURO-FUDO-NO-OTOKO ~ Lol thanks for another review and Natsu will be coming back into the story soon!**_

_**MISS JESTER 61 ~ Thanks again for another review and finally the next chapter is up! **_

_**WINGED LUNAR HYBRID ~ Thanks I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**DEMONMIKO 14 ~ Thanks! I know what you mean usually the fairy tail stories I come across are sloppy and misspelled and sometimes don't make since. I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**RAIZA-CHAN ~ Lol we will found out what she was looking at in the next chapter but your prediction is pretty close to what I have planned. Thanks for another review I hope this chapter is just as awesome!**_

***I will be adding an OC in this chapter***

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please Enjoy**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

_~Lucy's point of view~_

Everyone watched as I descended down the stair case, I heard a few gasps echo around the room. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I slowly made my way through the crowd over to where Laxus and his team were standing against the wall. As I approached him I noticed how attractive he looked in the all black tuxedo I chose for him to wear. For some reason I was a bit nervous to talk to him. Wondering if he would like my dress and over all appearance. I seen Laxus glance at me and his eyes widened just the littlest as I came to stand in front of him and his team. I smiled as the boys all gawked at me like I was a stranger. As they stared at me I noticed Freed looked handsome in his tuxedo the red really did look good on him and Bickslow wasn't wearing his helmet visor and I couldn't help but think he look nice as well.

"Hello Freed-san, Bickslow, and Laxus you all look handsome tonight." I smiled as I spoke to them giggling as they all looked a different way mumbling a thanks or thank you.

"Cosplayer I gotta say you look like a woman for once." Bickslow snickered as he stuck out his tongue revealing his guild mark. Honestly who in there right mind would want there guild mark on there tongue. If we weren't at this party I probably would've snapped at him for such a remark but instead I held my temper and smiled sweetly at him.

"Why thank you Bickslow I must say you look much like a gentleman no one would guess you're a pervert." I heard Evergreen bust out laughing while Freed tried his best not to and Laxus chuckled as he gazed at me.

"Ms. Lucy I must say you look every bit like the young heiress you are. I almost didn't recognize you." Freed said while music changed to a faster paced song. I glanced at the dance floor and seen many people flowing along the dance floor. I sighed as I turned back to Freed.

"Thank you Freed-san you look quite handsome yourself I'm sure many ladies will be asking you to dance tonight." I say to him as he looks away with a slight blush on his cheeks. I laugh at his actions and Bickslow didn't miss the opportunity to tease the rune mage.

"I have something to do not that it's any of your business!" Evergreen muttered as she disappeared in the crowd most likely to find Elfman and tell him to dance with her.

"I shall go get something to drink do you need anything Laxus-sama?" Freed asked and Laxus shook his head no. Freed left with Bickslow following behind him, leaving me and Laxus alone. I glanced up at the older mage to see him watching me, I shifted a little nervous under his stare.

"I gotta say blondie you look nice." Laxus grinned one of his arrogant grins, "You actually look your age for once." Oh how I loath this man sometimes for that smug attitude of his! But then again it's one of the reasons why I like him crap now I'm starting to sound like Virgo. I was about to reply when Laxus started to speak again, "You know blondie you should dress like this more often it's much more suited to my taste." His eyes rolled down my body stopping briefly at my cleavage. I turned my back to him so he wouldn't be able to get an eyeful anymore. I heard Laxus chuckle at my actions and suddenly felt his hand brush again my bare back. It took everything I had not to squeal at his touch I felt a shiver run down my body as I tried to step forward away from him only to feel his other hand grab me by the waist. He turned my body around to face him and grinned like a mad man when he seen how red my face was. He was about to make some stupid remark when someone behind me cleared there throat. I turned my head around to see who it was and there stood a man I didn't recognize.

"Good evening Ms. Heartfilia may I have this dance?" The man asked as he extended his right hand towards me, bowed and placed this other arm behind his back. I looked up at Laxus as he shrugged his shoulders released me and walked off. I felt a little taken back by his actions. I didn't understand why he just tossed me aside like I was nothing. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and looked back at the man in front of me. I did a curtsy and placed my hand in his.

"I would be honored sir." I smiled as the mysterious man led me to the dance floor. People gasped as we passed them clearing a path for up some murmured words I couldn't understand. I started to get nervous with all the eyes that were watching us. I saw the man look towards the band and nod his hand as they began to play another tune. I instantly recognized the song and smiled. "You know this so happens to be my favorite song!" I chimed happily to the man.

"I know that's why I had the band play this song." He grinned at me and I must say he was quite handsome. He had brown straight hair that had a few strands spike out in different places and emeralds for eyes. "This also isn't the first time you've told me this Ms. Heartfilia." I began to wonder where I've met this guy at as I continued to study him. He was well built with muscles nothing like Laxus but not as scrawny as Natsu either a happy medium. Although Laxus did have an amazing body rippling with muscles and that tattoo. This man was wearing a simple standard tuxedo but he still looked amazing in it. As I took in his appearance the band began to sing causing me to smile and hum along with them as they sang Happiness by The Fray.

"So you seem to know my name and my favorite song but I can't seem to recall meeting you." I frown as the man laughs causing me to be only more curious about whom he is.

"It's been almost nine years since we met I was only thirteen then and I believe we met for the first time in this very room you were only sixteen then." I searched my memories and then it hits me this man is the King's son! Holy crap he was still a child when I last seen him. My eyes widened as he laughs again at my reaction.

"Alistair is that you?!" I nearly yelled as he shook his head, "Wow you've grown up since I last seen you!" I giggled as the song went into the chorus and he began to swing me around the dance floor. "This is the first song we dance to I can't believe you remember that this is my favorite song."

"How could I forget you stood up to both our hard headed fathers that day about our arranged marriage. Though I guess it is my lost I was a stupid child back then and only thought of myself." He answered as we swayed to the music.

"You were young and didn't want your life being decided before you had the chance to live it. Trust me I know full well what you were feeling that day. Though my father was upset with me when we got home we wanted to sell me off the highest bidder after the setback I caused him." I sigh recalling the day, the King and my father wanted us to marry due to "good breeding" and "social standing" I refused the arrangement the moment Alistair told me he didn't want the marriage. It was one of the first times I had ever spoken against my father. After the King heard my plea about Alistair being much younger and needing to choose his own wife due to the fact that she would help rule this country with him, the King agreed with me but still was disappointed. The King still held a banquet that night announcing Alistair the next to rule as king once we had taken a wife. That night Alistair asked me to dance as a thank you for giving him that chance to choose his future. He was a cute kid and practically blushed throughout the whole song as we danced.

"Lucy, why is this your favorite song?" Alistair asked looking at me with curious eyes, I thought about it for a moment.

"I feel like the words pierce through my heart relating to me in everyway possible. I've been chasing after happiness ever since my mother passed away trying to get back what I lost when she left. I never found that happiness I searched so desperately for though, it wasn't until I finally ran away and quit searching for some false since of security that could fill the void my mother left that I found what I wanted. When Natsu brought me to FairyTail for the first time since my mother passed away I felt happy. I was surrounded by people who truly care and love me I began to live again and smile for real. I found my happiness when I wasn't even looking for it." I spoke and smiled as I thought about my FairyTail nakama. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt Alistair kiss my forehead. The song ended and the music changing once again to a faster pace.

"I'm glad you found your happiness then Lucy." Before I could say anything I felt someone grab my waist and pull me into there chest. I turned to see a very pissed off Laxus staring down at me. I gulped wondering what on EarthLand I did to tick this man off. I heard Alistair snicker, "Well Lucy I believe this is where we go our own ways for now." I heard Laxus let out a small growl as Alistair walked away from us.

_~Laxus' point of view~_

I can't believe I just waltz out here and ripped her away from that sorry fucker! My body began to move on its own the moment I seen him kiss her forehead. I'll be damned if another man tries to take what's mine! Wow what is blondie doing to my head?! I sighed as I looked down at the nervous girl. When she first walked up to I was blown away I didn't except her to look much different from her normal. What the hell was blondie thinking picking out that dress?! Don't get me wrong she looks fucking hot but she is drawling a bunch of unnecessary attention from all the other bastards in the room.

"W-what i-is the m-matter L-Laxus?" She stuttered as she looked down staring at her hands. Honestly I myself wasn't even sure how to answer that question so instead I took it as an opportunity to tease her instead.

"What's the matter blondie stumbling over your words just by looking at me? I know I'm hot but that's a first." I smirk watching her face turn a wonderful shade of red.

"You're really a jerk Laxus and stupid in case you haven't noticed you're blonde as well." She pouted and crossed her arms under her chest causing me to look at her cleavage again. I couldn't help but be a bit amused by her reaction.

"Wanna dance blondie since we're here and all." I hold out my hand for her take, she looks at me and I can tell the gears in her head are turning, going through every possibility that could happen. "It's just a dance don't break your head thinking about it." She places her hand in mine as the music swifts to a slow song. I pull her in a bit as we begin to sway to the music.

"Wow Laxus I would have never guessed you knew how to dance!" Blondie giggled while we worked our way around the dance floor. "It doesn't really suite you Laxus." She began to laugh this time which soon started to piss me off. I pulled her in closer to me causing her to gasp as her chest made contact with mine. I tighten my hold on her waist bringing her in a bit closer where there was no room in-between our stomachs now.

"I'm sorry blondie what were you saying I didn't hear you?" I grinned as she began to turn red at the contact. She lowered her face staring into my chest as we continued to dance.

We danced in silence after that every now and then blondie would hum along with the music. Once the song came to an end I was about to drag her off the dance floor when the flaming idiot walked right up. He glanced between us a few times before his eyes stopped on the blonde beside me.

"Hey Luce, can I talk to you?" He asked, Lucy looked up at me and then back to her teammate.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I'm not ready to speak to you just yet. What you did is unforgivable you accused me of betraying you when I was never given the chance to explain why I did what I did!" Blondie's voice started to tremble and I could tell any minute now she would break down and cry. I felt my anger rising at the thought of her crying because of the stupid idiot in front of me. "Please just leave me alone Natsu." Her voice cracked and I could smell salt. I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from him and the crowd. I led her outside to the garden hoping the fresh air would help. I turned around to face her when I seen her brown eyes filled with tears. I quickly pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her small frame. Her tiny hands grasped onto my jacket as she began to sob. I didn't really know what to say so I stayed silent and just held her while she cried. When her sobs finally began to subside I glanced down at her to see her looking up at me.

"What's wrong blondie?" I asked her and she shook her head and began to smile again.

"Nothing thanks for saving me once again Laxus. Let's go back inside now." She let go of my jacket and turned to walk back to the party. I watched as she walked away staring at her bare back. "Laxus are you coming or not." She called as I sighed this girl was going to be the death of me.

"Yeah, yeah blondie I'm coming." I grumbled as I followed her back into the ball room.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Yes another chapter finished! So what did you guys think? Sorry this chapter took awhile to get up my computer crashed on me!**

**Half way through the party when Natsu finally makes his appearance once again! What will happen next? Until next time!**

**Love it or hate it please review it!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**For my Reviewers**

_**KURO-FUDO-NO-OTOKO**__** ~ Here is your update I'm sure many people will enjoy!**_

_**MROMERO 18**__** ~ Sorry about Laxus last chapter I promise he will make you happy in this chapter! There will be more on Natsu and Lucy in the feature which means more drama yeah!**_

_**FLUFFY MIRACLE**__** ~ Lol yeah that sounds really cool! Thanks for the compliment I'm trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible!**_

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_~Natsu's point of view~_

Why is Lucy hanging out with Laxus of all people? All I wanted to do was tell her I was sorry for hitting her. My anger got the best of me and I just lost it I didn't know that she just learned that spell. Gramps explained a little more to us about the dragons and how Lucy seemed to be connected. I might be dense but even I knew gramps wasn't telling us everything. I sighed and walked back over the tables of food joining the rest of Team Natsu.

"Hey Flame Brain how did it go did Lucy tell you anything?" Gray asked with a chicken leg hanging out of his mouth. Erza hit him on the back of his head and started to scold him on his manners.

"No she didn't wanna talk to me she and the stupid lightning idiot ran off with her before I could even apologize." I mumble and grab some more food to eat. I gotta say rich people eat some fancy looking food. I don't even know what half this crap is. As I was stuffing my face I felt an evil presence behind me. I gulped and turned around slowly to see scary Erza glaring at me with sword in hand.

"Natsu we are at a party invited by the King himself do I need to teach you manners as well?" I quickly shook my head no and stood up straight and ate as slow as possible.

Once she left I turned to Happy to hear him snickering. The little traitor probably sold me out or maybe it was the ice princess. Right when I started to walk toward the ice prick I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see who it was and there stood now other then the SaberTooth celestial mage.

"You're Natsu right? I'm Yukino would you like to dance with me?" She asked while smiling I wasn't sure why she wanted to dance with me I wasn't any good at it.

I nodded my head and she placed her hand in mine and pulled me out to the dance floor. A slow song began to play as she placed one hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand and we danced. Well I mostly tried not stepping on her feet keeping my eyes on the ground. I jerked my head up when I heard Yukino giggle and begin to speak.

"You shouldn't blame Lucy for betraying you Natsu she had just learned that spell and it comes as a cost to cast it. All of those wounds she received after the spell were the cost this time if she were to cast it again there would be no telling what would happen. Everything she did was to protect her nakama you should be able to understand that."

"Yeah but I just don't get why she didn't at least let us speak with the dragons before she sent them away maybe they knew where Igneel was. She didn't tell me anything about this happening. I was filled with anger when I found out she knew that spell and that she knew where the dragons were but she never said anything. I acted on that anger and now I've hurt her. I don't know if she'll forgive me for this and to be honest I don't know if we should even be on the same team anymore." I sighed to myself and looked back towards the ground.

"What you did is wrong you shouldn't have hit Lucy no matter how angry you are. You didn't even let her explain anything to you. I should beat the crap out of you for what you did to her but I won't I have a feeling a certain blonde lightning mage made sure you got what you deserved for that one. You need to let her have her space for now and maybe you shouldn't go on missions together let her decide what she wants. Lucy is much stronger then anyone gives her credit for." Yukino smiled I lost of my concentration on my feet and accidently stepped on her foot.

"Natsu you're an idiot! That hurt!" She whined as we laughed together.

"Thanks Yukino for listening to me." I smiled my toothy grin as I seen a slight pink tint her cheeks I placed my hand on her forehand. "You okay you face is real red are you getting sick?" She pushes my hand away and sighed.

"I'm fine but this is where we part Natsu! It was nice talking with you!" She waved as she walked back over to the shadow dragon slayer.

I walked back over to the area FairyTail was seated and sighed with relieve I felt a little better finally talking about what happened.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

We were making our way back into the ballroom in silence when two men walked by and began to whistle. I heard Laxus let out a growl as the men approached me.

"Wanna hang out with a real man little lady we could show you a great time." One of them slurred.

His hands started to reach out towards me and I took a step back from the pervert to bump into Laxus' chest. He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me as close as he could to him.

"Keep walking you piece of shit unless you want to be fried." He growled at the man as he began to step back along with the other guy. They quickly turned around and started to run back into the ballroom. I tried to look up at Laxus but he wouldn't let me move. He suddenly turned me around and pushed me against the wall. I felt my breath hitch in my chest as I stared into his eyes.

"L-Laxus what are – Mmm" He cut me off by slamming his mouth onto mine.

His kiss was intense as he forced his tongue into my mouth. Not that I put up much of a fight this man had a way of making me forget everything but him. I felt his hand brush down my bare back and I moaned at the contact. His tongue swirled around my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close as I could. Unfoutantly the dress I was wearing wasn't allowing him to come much closer due to the full skirt it had. I felt Laxus leg step in-between my legs and his hands on my hip and lifted me up against the wall. His hands quickly gathered the full skirt up to my hips as he wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed himself closer. He pulled his mouth away from mine and began to trail kisses down my neck and collarbone. I moaned as he kissed over my exposed cleavage.

"You know this is your fault blondie wearing a dress like this, you're mine Lucy don't forget it!" He growled as his mouth came back to mine. I felt Laxus' hand on my thigh inching up little by little until his fingers ran over the fabric of my panties. I gasped at his touch removing my mouth from his. I looked up at Laxus to see his eyes hazed over with lust and a smirk on his face. "Naughty Lucy you're already so wet and we haven't even done anything yet." His voice was husky, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt hot all over panting at his very touch my body begging for more. I couldn't believe Laxus said I belonged to him I would have never in thought this man would want me.

Just as I felt him moving the fabric of my panties Laxus quickly withdrew his hand and I put me back down on the ground. I looked up at him puzzled only then to see a couple locking lips as they stumbled around having the same ideas we did. I couldn't help but be disappointed but also a little relieved. I didn't want anyone to see or walk up on us plus up against a wall with plenty of dragon slayers inside to hear isn't the way I wanted my first time to go. I drew in a breath and glanced up at Laxus, he was running his hand threw is hair and looked rather irritated.

"Come on blondie we should be getting back to the party now." Laxus grumbled as he extended his hand for me to take. I smiled and put my hand in his as we went back in to join the party.

As we walked back into the ballroom the music had came to a stop and many people had gathered around the balcony where the King's throne was. Suddenly the King stood up on the balcony rail instantly reminding me of Master Makarov. The crowd of people became quiet as the King cleared his throat preparing to speak.

"Good evening guilds of Fiore thank you for participating in our festivities this evening. As you all know the reason for our celebration is due to a group of wizards that come from different guilds, they put aside there differences and worked together to save Fiore from being destroyed. I would like to personally thank those who fought to keep our lovely country save. SaberTooth mages -Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and Yukino Aguria please step forward." The King paused for a moment allowing the three to step in the little space in front of the crowd. "Twin dragon slayers Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney I would like to give you each a special blade made to work with and amplify your magic. Yukino Aguria I would like to give you this key holder that allows only the owner to touch anyone who tries to take your keys will be attacked by the protection runes that are engraved in the key ring." The three mages each examined there gift from the King before saying there thanks and joining there guild mates again.

"Mages of FairyTail – Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Lucy Heartfilia please step forward." The King spoke as we took our place in front of the crowd. "Laxus Dreyar I would like you to have his necklace it contains lightning enhancing magic in it and will prove helpful when in need of an energy boost. Freed Justine I would like to give you this book out of my personal library it contains runes that have long been forgotten. Bickslow I'd like you to have this armor made to increase your stamina and as always help with your magic. Evergreen I would like you to have his bracelet it will help you in close combat by giving increasing your strength and best part is it doesn't run off of you magic." The King paused for a moment allowing them to look over there gifts. "Now Lucy Heartfilia I have something rather special for you. As you know your father was one of my friends, before he passed on he left me with something to give you." The servant placed a box in my hand and I looked back up at the King. "Open it my dear." The King smiled at me as I opened the little box, I felt tears escape my eyes as I looked at the simple gold band ring in the box. "That ring as you know was your mother's wedding ring; He wanted you to have it. Jude told me story behind this ring Ms. Heartfilia. He told me to tell you to take good care of this ring and to always treasure your family and loved ones." I nodded my head and smiled as I looked up at the King.

"Thank you so much." I say to the King as he laughs at my reactions.

"No need to thank me child it was always meant to be yours according to what Jude said. I must say though Ms. Heartfilia the story behind that ring is quite touching." I laughed at what he said as wiped a few tears from my face. "Now let's party until the morning guilds of Fiore!" With that said cheers echoed throughout the room, champagne was poured and we danced the night away.

XXX

* * *

**So another chapter is done I hope you guys liked it I tried to make the gifts from the king unique but had trouble but I'm happy with what I managed to come up with!**

**So Natsu got some is back in the story!**

**So next chapter FairyTail will be returning to Magnolia a certain spirit will be summoned and a date shall be planned!**

**Anyone wanna know the story behind the wedding ring? Guess you'll have to continue to read!**

**Love it or hate it please review it!**

**Until next time!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**For my Reviewers**

_**NIKONEKO123**__** ~ Well Lucy did get the Key to Cerberus from the King in earlier chapters this chapter will be based off of that key and I thought that something personally would be touching! Plus I was running out of ideas lol!**_

_**MROMERO 18**__** ~ The story behind the ring will be revealed in the next few chapters! Natsu is a dummy and there will be more about what happened in the future. I hope you enjoy this next chapter sorry there isn't much LaLu in it though. **_

_**FLUFFY MIRACLE**__** ~ I think many felt a little disappointed along with Lucy! Sorry about Yukino I normally wouldn't have even had her talk to Natsu but many people request a moment between the two that was romantic. I don't think I'm going to pair them though I feel like Yukino and Rogue just go together. Natsu and Lucy will have to have some sort of confutation in the future sorry!**_

_**GUARDAIN OF HEAVEN**__** ~ The story behind the ring is coming in the next few chapters I promise!**_

_**MISS JESTER 61 **__**~ Lol thanks I wanted Lucy to have a personal gift since she already got the demon key from the King.**_

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_~Laxus' point of view~_

"FINALLY! We are back in Magnolia!" Blondie shouts stretching her arms above her head causing her shirt to come up revealing a few new wonderful inches of skin above her naval. We just got off the train and mostly everyone has already gone to the guild to start drinking and partying.

Blondie starts to mess with her keys and touching one of the silver keys she closes her eyes and nods her head. What the fuck is she doing? She looks crazy nodding her head for no reason.

"Blondie what the fuck are you doing you look like a crazy person nodding your head for no reason." I say but she just continues to stand there like I haven't said anything to her.

"Don't disturb Ms. Lucy Laxas-sama she is communicating with one of her spirits through telepathy." Freed stated placing his hand on my shoulder, we stood there for a few minutes before blondie sighed and turned to face us.

"Thanks Freed-san I was speaking with Grandpa Crux, I asked him to find out any information on Cerberus. The summoning for him is a little different though since it's a demon key." Blondie sighed, "I think I'll try to make a contract with him today but I'll have to be somewhere open and away from everyone I'm sure he'll be a big spirit."

"Ms. Lucy I would like to watch you make this contract as well as see this legendary demon spirit!" Freed chimed following after blondie as she began to walk away from us. Bickslow, Evergreen, and I follow behind them listening to there conversation.

"Sure Freed-san but first I need to go by my apartment to drop off my stuff and then probably head towards the forest and attempt to summon Cerberus."

"What do you mean by attempt blondie?" I ask as we make our way to her apartment. For some reason I felt a little worried about her summoning this new demon spirit of hers.

"Well summoning a demon spirit takes a lot of magic and I'm not sure how much it will take or how long I will be able to withstand the summoning. Crux wasn't too sure about it since I'll be the first person to ever contract with Cerberus." Blondie sighed again I could tell she was nervous about this new spirit.

"I'm sure you will do fine Ms. Lucy I've been doing my own research on celestial magic and summoning one spirit takes a huge amount of magic and your golden Zodiac take much more. The fact that you can summon two at once is impressive plus you still have magic left." Freed said to blondie who smiled.

"Thanks Freed not many people understand just how difficult celestial magic is or the fact that it is also a rare magic to possess. It's nice to know that there are some who understand this. Most people assume celestial mages are weak and useless and rely solely on our spirits which is not true. When a spirit is called to EarthLand from there world they stay on the users magic which causes the mage to drain magic faster then most since we are supporting all our spirits we call out." Blondie smiled as her and Freed continued to talk. I didn't know that blondie's magic was rare or that she had to support her spirits with her magic. Blondie is stronger then people give her credit for then. We finally made our way to her apartment and followed her inside.

"Wow Lucy no wonder everyone shows up at your place it's so cute!" Evergreen gleamed at the girly little apartment.

"Cosplayer you really need to expand beyond the color pink." Bickslow groaned as we walked around her place.

Freed was standing in front of a large bookshelf drooling over all the books before looking back at blondie. She was watching Freed with an amused look on her face. Freed quickly straightened himself up and walked over to where I was standing. Every now and then he would look back the bookshelf.

"Freed-san please help yourself to the books I've read them all anyways I'm sure there are many that you haven't read seeing as quite a few of those books are uncommon and from my father's study." Freed quickly ran back to the books and began to look through the books. "I'm going to go put my stuff up and shower real quick please make yourselves at home." With that blondie ran around gathering new clothes.

The room got pretty quiet after blondie left I could hear her moving around in the bathroom and turning on the water thanks to my dragon hearing. Freed seemed pretty into some book he was reading while Bickslow started going through her kitchen and Evergreen shuffling through clothing.

"Oh my Mavis! I can't believe Lucy would wear this kind of stuff and hear I thought I wore sexy underwear! She makes mine look conservative compared to hers!" Evergreen shrieked, Bickslow crossed the room quickly to get a peek at whatever Evergreen was looking at. I'm sure she is just over doing it there is no way blondie would be wearing stuff that made Ever look conservative.

"Damn cosplayer is a freak!" Bickslow laughed and stuck out his tongue as his babies' chanted 'freak' a few times. Now I was debating on whether or not I wanted to get a look at blondies panties. Freed didn't seem to know what was going on as he still had his head stuck in that book.

Before I could walk over to see for myself what kind of stuff blondie was wearing under all the clothing I seen Bickslow flying towards the other side of the room crashing into the wall. I looked back to where he was standing and seen a very pissed up blonde standing where Bickslow use to be.

"Lucy you have to tell me where you buy your undergarments!" Ever squealed as the blonde shook her head and sighed.

"Well if you guys are done snooping around my apartment and underwear then let's get going." Blondie sighed again walking towards the door.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

I lock up my apartment as we head to the forest at the edge of Magnolia. Shortly after the King gave me the demon key to Cerberus I had Grandpa Crux do some research on the demon spirit. Just as I thought the contract for a demon spirit is different and to say I'm a bit nervous is an understatement.

From what Crux found making a contract with a demon spirit is different, first off the summoning spell is different and once the spirit is summoned some sort of seal is required to complete the contract. Crux wasn't too sure of what the seal would be but with what Natsu said about blood seals when I first made my contract with Plue it got me wondering if it was a blood seal. I swear Natsu is rubbing off on me! My IQ drops by the second when he is around. I guess on the bright side I won't be seeing Natsu for awhile except at the guild.

Natsu tried to apologize to me at the party but I wasn't ready to face him yet. I usually forgive people easily but this time is different. It was easy to forgive Gajeel and Laxus for there actions along with Ever, Freed, and Bickslow. I didn't really know them and never spoke with them prior to the events that happened. They weren't someone I talked to everyday or someone I went on missions with. Natsu was. He was my best friend and always protected me. I never thought Natsu would hurt me and it's so hard for me to just excuse him of his actions because he was upset with me. Natsu pisses me off almost everyday but you don't see me trying to kill him over it. I was deep in thought when we approached the edge of the forest. As we entered I tried to take my mind off of Natsu and tried to think about other things. Other things caused me to think about Erza and her thinking I was weak at the GMG.

I know physically I am pretty weak but I have always tried my best by working side by side with my spirits and using my whip. It still hurt though Erza, like Natsu, I considered my best friend. She was like the sister I never had and I actually enjoyed spending time with Erza most people didn't understand Erza. They all seen her as a rule enforcer or strict. Which she was but Erza still had many great qualities people didn't seem to notice. What makes it worse when she so openly said I was weak in front of the guild at the GMG was no one denied it, not even Gray. I felt so pathetic that my own team wouldn't stand up for me.

I look around the forest and decide this is a nice opening to call out the demon spirit. I shake my head to rid myself of my depressing thoughts and try to concentrate on summoning Cerberus. I take out the demon key and motion for Laxus and his team to stand back. I hold the key out in front of me and concentrate my magic into the key and speak the summoning spell Crux told me.

"_**I am the one chosen to bring forth the spirits of the demons **_

_**hear my call and pass through the gate**_

_**Open gate of the hellhound – Cerberus!"**_

I felt my magic drain dramatically as a large black magic circle appeared at the end of the key. A huge creature roared and began to take form. Cerberus by far is most frightening spirit I have ever seen. Cerberus is a three headed hell hound with blood red eyes with sharp jagged teeth, he had a mane of snakes that travels from his head to his back all of them had there own piercing red eyes, his paws were like lion claws and he had a serpent for a tail. His fur was black and in certain areas of his body you could see blood matted in his fur. Chains hung around each head of the hellhound. I stared at the hellhound in front of me trying to keep from falling under the magically drain.

"Little human girl are you the one that has summoned us?" The head in the center growled in a very low voice. Holy crap I didn't think it could talk it looked like a mindless beast, a scary mindless beast that wanted blood and a lot of it. I took in a deep breath before I looked back up at Cerberus.

"Yes I am my name is Lucy Heartfilia-" Cerberus roared again in what sounded like laugher after hearing my name.

"You hear that the Spirit King's tiny human has our key!" The head on the left grumbled.

"Oh how lucky we are to have the one and only little human the King favors as our key holder." The one of the right snickers.

"Enough!" The center one roars again this is so confusing I hope they have there own names! "Little human known as Lucy you wish to make a contract with us yes?" He asked as I nodded my head yes. "You are the first human to ever summon us; you are quite powerful to still be standing though I can tell we have taken a toll on your magic. First we shall tell you our magic power and capabilities."

"We are as you know the hellhound we are the guardians of the underworld. So naturally we can use hell magic." The right one grumbled, I guess that is the eerie blue flame that is around them. "Yes little human the weird blue flame you're seeing is the flames of hell." He snickers again, how did we even know what I was thinking?

"We are connected to your mind so we can hear your thoughts and see your memories. Tiny you've been having a rough few days." The one on the left shakes his head, "To think this tiny thing got rid of dragons we must truly be lucky to have fallen into the hands of such a young compelling little mage girl." He declares sarcastically, wow so the right one is the annoying joker, the center one is serious, and the left one is a sarcastic asshole. "This sarcastic asshole can hear you tiny." I felt sweat on the back of my neck and my legs began to wobble.

"Along with hell magic we can track anything even if the scent is weak and nearly faded away. We are very destructive and deadly when we fight so I suggest you think before you just summon us. We also can split into three different hound bodies, would our new little master like to see?" The center one asked in his serious voice.

"Yes if you don't mind I would like to see and also please call me Lucy I don't like being called master. As of now you are now apart of my celestial spirit family and I would like you to treat me as such." I say in a stern voice as the three headed hellhound stares at me a bit shocked.

"No wonder the Spirit King likes her she's got some spunk!" The right ones chuckles as the left one rolls his eyes.

The hellhound closes its eyes and becomes quiet for a few minutes. I stood there waiting to see the three body formation. I feel someone touch my shoulder and glance to see Freed standing next to me watching the hellhound intensely. Freed looked at me and was about to say something when I shushed him and turned my attention back to Cerberus. Out of nowhere the blues flames intensified around Cerberus and a ripping sound could be heard. I watched Cerberus skin rip apart and began to reform into three separate hound beings. All three of them still had the mane of snakes and a serpent as a tail. Suddenly they opened there eyes and stared at me they started to move towards me circling around me for a moment.

"This form we are in takes much of the users' magic and increases our speed and combat value immensely." One of them spoke now that they are in the three body form I can't tell them apart. The finally stop circling me and begin to reform into the three headed hellhound.

"Do you guys have your own names? This is really confusing seeing as there are three of you and I can't call you right, center, and left like I've been doing." I ask as they glance at each other for a moment.

"No Lucy-sama we've no name other then Cerberus so if you wish it you can name us." The center one spoke in a monotone. I think about it for a moment and then it hits me the most perfect names for each one of them!

"You on the right I will call you Schelm it means joker in German, the one in the center will be Corvin I just finished reading a book and the main character was named Corvin and was a very serious guy much like you. And lefty here can be sarcastic asshole." The other two chuckles while lefty glares daggers at me. "I'm just kidding lefty you will be named Kenxin since you remind me of the sarcastic bastard that tried to teach me swordsmen's ship while I still lived at the Heartfilia Mansion. I think these names are perfect for you guys!" I giggle as I see them look back and forth between one another.

"Aren't we just so fortunate to have such a caring tiny human master?" Kenxin questioned the others as Corvin nods his head taking the sarcastic question serious and Schelm laughs.

"It's Lucy not master! Anyway on with the contract when are you guys available for me to call?" I inquire taking out my notepad so I can write down there schedule.

"Lucy-sama demon keys are very much different from your others for one we are available whenever you wish to summon us. We can always speak with you through your mind with or without our key. The only thing left to complete our contract is the seal." Corvin said what kind of seal is it I begin to wonder again if it's some weird blood seal thing. As I started to think of all the possible weird things the seal can be I hear Schelm bust out laughing.

"You have quite the imagination little human! It's none of the weird shit your mind is conjuring up. It a very simple seal bonding us to you that is all." Schelm shook his head while still laughing.

"All we gotta do is put our seal on your neck." Kenxin huffed clearly annoyed by my crazy thoughts.

"Wait what do you mean seal on my neck?" I ask clearly confused by what he said.

"Lucy-sama we will bind our magic with yours though a seal that will look like a tattoo and since we are the three headed Cerberus it will be put on your neck. This seal also provides a way for you to summon us should you not have our key with you." Corvin explained, "The seal won't be very big but it will look have the three heads of Cerberus."

"Okay well let's get on with this." I say preparing for whatever I didn't know if this seal would hurt or not so I braced myself for anything. I closed my eyes shut and waited when nothing happened I opened my eyes to see Kenxin rolling his eyes, Corvin shaking his head, and Schelm smiling I think.

"The seal is finished Lucy-sama and your magic is reaching its limit so we shall take our leave. I must say though holding our gate open for ten minutes is extraordinary I am happy our key is with a more then capable mage and especially one the Spirit King speaks highly us." Corvin grins a little which surprised me since he is such a serious one.

"Bye bye for now my sweet little human it's been a real treat branding you!" Schelm boasted as I rolled my eyes.

"I look forward to working with you tiny one." Kenxin grumble expressing his dedication to his statement.

"Bye guys I'm glad we could make a contract I hope we can get along well in the future." I wave as they fade away to a black shadow; once they are completely gone I feel myself falling and black out.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Oh my MAVIS this is by far the longest chapter so far! Sorry I didn't get to Laxus asking Lucy on the date! It will be the next chapter I didn't even realize how long this was getting and I didn't want to feel like I was rushing the date.**

**So what do you guys think of Cerberus? I am so certainly happy with him but that's just me!**

**Well what do you think about Lucy's thoughts on Natsu and Erza what will happen to Team Natsu?**

**If you wanna know what Cerberus looks like by picture here is my inspiration - ****art/Cerberus-127579148**

**For Lucy's seal tattoo picture - ****art/Cerberus-TAT-119832888**

**Love it or hate it please review it!**

**Until next time!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**For my Reviewers**

_**MROMERO 18**__** ~ Glad you liked the update! I agree sometimes I feel Lucy forgives everyone just too easily so this time things will be different! Enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**RAIZA-CHAN**__** ~ Thanks I really like the tattoo seal as well even if it's used a lot it never gets old for me. I PM the website for the pictures too!**_

_**WINGED LUNAR HYBRID**__** ~ Thank you! I'm glad you liked Cerberus I he will be in the story a lot!**_

_**FAIRYTAIL 123**__** ~ Lol I thought about the names for a long time so I hope they're okay!**_

_**FLUFFY MIRACLE**__** ~ Yeah future fights with Cerberus will be epic! I'm glad you like there personalities because it was super fun writing them lol! I really love Cerberus and I wouldn't want him to look cute when he is the guard of the underworld.**_

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_~Laxus' point of view~_

Holy shit that thing blondie called out looked like a fucking monster we would hunt down and kill for S-Class missions. I watch as the demon spirit Cerberus fades away back to the spirit world. I look back at Lucy to see her shaking from the exhaustion of calling that thing out. As soon as Cerberus is gone Lucy starts to fall to the ground, without thinking I ran over to her as fast as I could so she wouldn't hit the ground. I catch her just in time with Freed tailing behind me. He quickly looks over blondie to make sure she is okay. Blondie moves around a bit to reveal a tattoo of on the left side of her neck looking similar to the three headed hellhound.

"Ms. Lucy will be fine she just used a lot of magic calling out the demon spirit. I must say I'm quite impressed with her abilities to even hold the gate open for that long." Freed said while I picked up blondie. "We should probably take her back to her apartment so she can rest properly." I nod my head in agreement we turned towards Bickslow and Evergreen to notice a passed out Evergreen and a stunned Bickslow.

"What the fuck was that thing?!" Bickslow questioned looking at Freed for answers.

"That was the demon spirit Cerberus the three headed hellhound. He is the beast that guards the gates of Hades." Freed stated, walking over to Ever picking her up as we continue our way to Lucy's apartment.

"What the hell do you mean guard of the gates of Hades? Can that thing even be trusted? What if it turns on Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked taking off his metal face visor rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Cerberus guards the gates of the underworld also known as the gates of Hades he insures that no living mortal passes through the gates as well as no souls try to escape. Cerberus will not harm Ms. Lucy the seal on her neck is the mark of there contract. From what I understand demon spirit contracts are much different from the Zodiac and sliver keys. When a celestial mage makes a contract with one of the five demon spirits they bind part of there magic to the celestial mage. Binding there magic to the mage is in a way binding there souls to that person. Since Cerberus gave Ms. Lucy apart of his magic there is no way Cerberus would bring harm to Ms. Lucy. However those who wish to injure Ms. Lucy I feel sorry for. Cerberus can speak with Ms. Lucy through telepathy as well as hear all of her thoughts, see all of her memories, and watch everything around her as if he were there. Cerberus will not hurt her in any way; he will protect her until the end no matter the cost. The bond between demon spirit and celestial mage is a strong one, even for those who don't treat there spirits like there nakama. Imagine the bond that Cerberus and Ms. Lucy will have seeing as she respects and loves all her spirits. Ms. Lucy could easily destroy anything in her wake with such an ally." Freed finished as we approached blondie's apartment.

"Freed take Evergreen home so she can rest then I need you to go to the guild and explain to gramps everything that happened. Bickslow go with him, I'll stay here to look after blondie and make sure the flame idiot doesn't try anything." I tell them putting Lucy on the bed so she can rest.

"Very well Laxus-sama I'm sure the master will wish to speak to Ms. Lucy later though." Freed excused himself with Evergreen in his arms and Bickslow walking behind him.

As soon as the door closes I slump down against the bed and sigh. I look at the sleeping blonde thinking about everything that has happened in these last few days. It's still hard to believe that we were attacked by dragons. Had I not been there to witness it myself I probably would've said it was all bullshit. What's even harder to comprehend is that blondie got caught up in the middle of all that chaos. That day she saved us all granted we all helped with the dragons but ultimately it was all Lucy. She knew that spell could possibly kill her yet she still went through with it. I almost lost her that day, even though I didn't let it show I was scared that she wouldn't make it.

I've always been attracted to the little blonde celestial mage ever since she came to our guild. At first it was just me lusting after her body wanting to take her over and over again. Shit I even tried to get her during the Phantom Lord attack through black mail. She of course didn't agree and rejected my arrangement instantly. Not that I blame her back then I was such a prick I didn't and still don't deserve someone like her. She was everything I wasn't everyone loved her even the other guilds seem to have a soft spot for the blonde. I never tried to pursue any kind of relationship with her thinking I didn't measure up to her. But after these last few days with her maybe my feelings aren't so one sided as I thought. She said she was happy that I showed up, even flirted a little through all that turmoil not to mention offering to buy me dinner.

That right I almost forgot about that I said I would take her out to dinner. Shit I gotta do this right so I don't fuck up my chances with her. Think Laxus think she isn't just a good fuck this is Lucy. Maybe I should take her to that new fancy restaurant that opened up before we left for the GMG. I wanted to try it out before we left but it has a very romantic type of setting, not somewhere I would go with the team. I did tell her I liked high class places so this one would be perfect. Now that I know where I'll take her I need to find a way to ask her. As I was thinking everything through about our night out together I heard the blonde begin to shuffle around on the bed.

She tossed and turned for a while I turn towards her to see her brows furrowed and she started to sweat. Is she having a nightmare? Before I could wake her up she bolted straight up breathing heavy and trembling. She looked around for a minute before her gaze landed on me; she sat there staring at me for awhile. Out of nowhere she threw herself at me wrapping her arms around my torso as she began to weep. I sat there not knowing what to do, so I just wrapped my arms around her in attempt to comfort the crying girl.

"Are you okay blondie?" I ask when her cries turn into sniffles and little whimpers.

"I'm fine just a bad dream." She whispers, I feel her hands tremble a little as she clutches onto my shirt. I wait a minute to see if she'll tell me about the dream she had only to be greeted with silence and little whimpers.

"Do you wanna talk about? Must've been something bad seeing as you threw yourself at me." I say trying to lighten the mood, blondie giggles a little before sighing and snuggling into my chest.

"Sorry it's just that I seen mama die again; every now and then I have these dreams that replay my mothers' death." She murmurs shudders recalling the dream she had. I was a little confused; I thought her mom died because of weak health. I know she was close to her mom and all, but I don't see how that could cause her nightmares.

"Blondie I thought your mom died of weak health how could that plague you with nightmares. Not that I saying it isn't sad or anything but you said you had to see her die again. Is there something you're not telling me?" I question her and feel her body tense up. I wait to see if she'll tell me what really is bothering her, suddenly I could smell salt again and knew she started crying. "You don't have to tell blondie." I said patting her head in hopes to calm her down.

"My mama was killed by bandits in front of me when I was six. Mama and I would always go out to town on Sundays to visit the bookstore and eat at a little café. Well we were on our way back to the mansion when we were attacked by bandits. They made quick work of the two guards and carriage driver before getting to us. Mama called out Cancer for help but since she had really weak health she couldn't hold his gate open long enough. She used what little magic she had and tried to fight off the men but in the end she wasn't strong enough. She told me to stay in the carriage and not look out the window but I didn't listen. As soon as she left I looked out the window, I watched as she tried her hardest to fight them off. When she fell to the ground from exhaustion I ran out of the carriage to help her but one of the men grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. I heard mama tell me to look away but I couldn't the guy that had me was holding my head to watch. When I tried closing my eyes he held my eyelids open. I watched as the beat and raped my mother over and over again. After all three of the men had there way with her one of them pulled out a sword and plunged it into her chest piecing her heart but not enough to kill her right away. She died slowly bleeding and in pain. They ran when they heard the sounds of the guards and hounds coming from the distance. They never found the men responsible for the assault." She was shaking, I was about to say something but then she began to speak again. "When the guards found us they quickly took us back home in hopes of saving mama but it was too late. My father didn't want anything to do with me after she died. He never came to visit me and if I tried to visit with him he would always yell saying I was bothering him or wasting his time. On my eighth birthday he told me how it was my fault mama died, because I was selfish and had to go to town on Sundays." Lucy started to sob again; I couldn't believe it her father was that cruel of a man to blame something like that on her. I don't understand how she can smile after being through and witnessing that. She's been carrying these painful memories around without anyone even knowing.

"It wasn't your fault Lucy you were just a child you've nothing to feel guilty about." I try to sooth her.

"That's the thing though Laxus, she didn't feel good that day but I made her go!" Her voice trembled.

"No it's not blondie! You're always forgiving those who fuck up shit like Gajeel, The Thunder God Tribe, shit even me! We did all that shit knowing we were doing wrong but you were a small child! You had no way of knowing what would happen so don't blame this on yourself. It's time to quit holding yourself responsible blondie." I pulled her in as close as I could. She doesn't deserve to feel this way I wish I knew where those sick bastards were, I'd make them pay for what they've done to Lucy. The blonde tilts her head up to look at me and I look back at her.

"Thank you Laxus." Blondie says softly never breaking eye contact with me.

"For what blondie I didn't do anything." I ask her not really understanding why she is thanking me.

"For just listening I guess, you're the first person I've ever told this to, not even Natsu or anyone on my team knows this about me." I was shocked that no one of her team knew about the truth of her mothers' death. "It's already 2:30! I need go to the guild I've got to speak with master plus I'm starving!" She quickly jumped off of me with a tint of pink dusting her face; I stand up next as she hurries around the apartment.

"What do you gotta talk to gramps about blondie?" My question caused her to come to a sudden stop.

"Well I umm I'm planning on leaving my team for awhile, it's not all because of the Natsu incident but I guess that's the main reason. After I was injured in the navel battle I heard Erza say I was weak. I know I'm not strong like the others on my team and I always end up being a burden on them. I can't count how many times one of them have saved me or taken a hit for me. I think it would be best for me to separate from them for the time being and try to grow on my own." She sighs before going to her kitchen and digging through the cabinets.

"You're not weak blondie you just need some training that's all. You've got one yell of a kick going for you. By the way blondie we got a date to go on remember? What do you think about going to out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" She quickly turns around and looks me over to see if I'm being serious, I chuckle at her actions. "Come on blondie I said I'd take you out somewhere nice, so why don't you just say yes already." She fidgets for a moment looking anywhere but me.

"Okay Laxus!" She smiles looking at the ground trying to hide her red stained cheeks.

"Okay I'll pick you up at seven and you'll need to dress formal for where I'm taking you. Now come on let's go to the guild and get some lunch and talk to gramps."

We walked out of her apartment together heading towards the guild I smiled inwardly at the bubbly blonde beside me, knowing she would ruin me and for once I didn't mind.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: Well another long chapter! Well this one I tried to focus on just Laxus and his feelings. How will Lucy's teammates act when they find out about her leaving the team? What will Mira do when she hears about Lucy's date? How will the guild react to Lucy's little tattoo?**

**Love it or hate it please review it**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Thank you to all who are reviewing the story I really appreciate the feedback! Wanted to let my readers know I am writing another story called ****Warrior's Call**** check it out! Pairing is undecided at the moment but it will either be GaLu or LaLu.**

**This chapter might upset a few of you and for that I am sorry!**

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_~Lucy's point of view~_

I still don't really understand why I told Laxus about the truth behind my mothers' death but it feels like a weight has been lifted. I begin to walk along the canal towards the guild like always waving at the passing fishermen.

"Be careful Lucy, you're gonna fall in one of these days!" One of them called out to me.

"Don't worry I won't fall in! Have a nice day!" I yell back giggling as we pass many of the shop owners that constantly greet me.

"You're pretty popular around here blondie." Laxus shook his head chuckling to himself.

"I guess so but I think that's only because I've helped out around most of these shops I still do when I have the time." I smile and wave to a few more shop owners before jumping down from the canal and continuing down the road.

"Why do you help out around these local shops?" Laxus asked me.

"Well when I first moved into Magnolia the bakery had problems with some young gang always trashing the place and stealing. So one morning on the way to the guild I noticed them beating the old man up, it really made me angry so I Lucy kicked there sorry butts! After that I helped the old man clean up his shop and helped him and the others out with the hooligans when needed." I tell him as we start to get in eye view of the guild.

"That's impressive that you went out of your way just to help an old shop keeper. If would've been me back then I wouldn't help I probably would just laughed at the weak old man. Man I was a sorry fuck back then." Laxus ran his fingers through his hair, "Well blondie we're here." We were about to enter the guild when I paused for a brief moment. "You gonna be okay?" Laxus asked looking at me concerned, I nod my head and take in a deep breath as we walk through the guild doors.

"Hello Lucy, Laxus can I get you anything today?" Mira chimes from the bar with hearts in her eyes saying something about blonde babies.

"Not at the moment Mira, do you know where master is?" I ask her trying to avoid her match making eyes.

"Oh master is in his office probably crying about all the piled up paperwork! Oh he did say he needed to speak with you once you arrived, just head up whenever you're ready." Mira snapped back to reality for a brief moment to tend to Cana and a few others.

Just as Laxus started to walk away I grabbed his coat stopping him in his tracks causing him to turn back towards me. I was beyond nervous about talking to master about leaving Team Natsu and didn't want to face this alone. So without thinking I reached out for the other mage and now I don't even have a clue what to say. I stood there fidgeting around which got the attention of the guild. I look down at the ground feeling embarrassed by my actions. Laxus has already done so much for me and I can't help but think I'm starting to be selfish. He has his own life and even though a lot happened in these last few days we've spent together, I'm sure he has his own things to do and ready for everything to go back to the way it was before the GMG. Just as I started to release his coat from my hands I heard the blonde man chuckle. I glance up at him and see one of those rare sincere smiles gracing his face. He pats my head in a child like manner and messes up my hair worse then it already is.

"Come on I'll go with you to talk to gramps." He grabs my hand and I walk with him to the second floor. Laxus knocks on the door and enters before master can reply. We walk into the office to see a very frustrated old man throwing papers in the trash and on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh as master turned towards us while Laxus just shook his head at the old man.

"Lucy! I need to speak with you about a few things but first please explain to me how Natsu, Gray, and Erza destroyed over half a town to catch one thief! We are going to run out of money with all of these bills piling up! I really need to get someone to handle these and our finances!" Master started to cry at the thought of running out of money and I felt bad for him Team Natsu really does go over board.

"Well master I could help keep up with the guild's finances it wouldn't be a problem, seeing as I was suppose to take over my fathers business one day." Master cried harder while saying thank you over and over again before calming down.

"So Lucy I talked to Freed earlier about you making a new contract with this demon spirit. Are you alright child he said you passed out after the spirit returned to his world." Master asked looking at me for answers of today's events.

"I'm fine master it's just that calling Cerberus out takes a lot of my magic energy and holding out his gate for as long as I did really drained my magic. Now that I've rested for awhile I feel better and I'm sure by tomorrow I'll be back to normal." I smile as master nods his head before speaking again.

"How many of these demon spirits are there? Do you plan to collect the rest of them?" He looked at me waiting for an answer. I thought about it for a moment, finding the other four keys would be nice but probably difficult. I was lost in my own thoughts when I felt my neck tingle where the tattoo was. I brushed my hand over the tattoo seal as master watches me actions. "Let me see the mark child, it's giving off a strong magic energy." I nod and remove my hair and show master the seal of Cerberus.

"Cerberus has placed some of his magic in this seal so the magic you are feeling is probably his." I say letting my hair fall over the tattoo in attempts to cover it. "And to answer your previous questions there are five demon keys total. I would like to find the other four but seeing as they're very rare it wouldn't be simple to complete."

"I see then do you know what the other spirits are then?" I shook my head no, "Well Lucy what is weighing on your mind? Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" I steal a glance at Laxus to see him looking at me; he nods his head silently encouraging me to talk to master.

"Master I actually wanted to talk to you about leaving Team Natsu." I say quietly as master takes a moment to think over what I just said.

"I understand child after everything that's happened I also think this is best for you. I don't want Natsu trying to pressure or force you to use that spell again. What do you plan on doing about your rent? I know that your wounds are healed but your body is still in recovery from the spell. You can't be going off on your own plus we don't know how Team Natsu is going to take this." Master lets out a sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean gramps that she isn't fully recovered yet?" Laxus asked looking between the two of us; I ignore him for the time being and answer master.

"Well umm I was going to ask Freed if he could put runes around my house so no one could enter unless invited. I was going to go on some solo missions but I'm guess Porlyusica told you about the body damage the spell takes on the user?" I knew that old lady wouldn't keep her mouth shut. Laxus glanced at me uneasy about the turn of the conversation.

"That's a great idea Lucy, and yes she approached me about the injuries being worse then we thought. You need lots of rest young lady and you'll have to check up regularly with Porlyusica until you're back to normal. Even if on the outside you look fine you are not, so I will not allow you to go on missions for the time being. Before you say anything I'll see that your rent is paid since you'll be in charge of the guild's finances from this moment on!" Master reached around his desk and pulled out several larges books, "These are all the information containing to the finances since the beginning of Team Natsu. Please start with all of this I'm sure we still owe a lot of people money." I simply smiled and nodded my head while Laxus gave me a look of pity. I stood up about to grab the books when Laxus scooped them up.

"I'll carry them blondie now lets go find Freed so he can put runes around your house." Laxus said standing up to leave, I quickly waved goodbye to master and followed behind Laxus. We walk over to the table where his team is seated; all three of them wave as they see us approaching.

"Laxus-sama, Ms. Lucy I trust you're feeling better now that you've rested?" Freed asked as we sat down joining them.

"Yes I am, sorry if I caused any of you trouble." I smile grabbing one of the guilds finance books skimming through it. I thought I was going to die none of this is right, no numbers added up correctly! Who in the hell was balancing there accounts? "I swear I can almost hear that stupid old geezer laughing his ass off." I mutter to myself not excepting Laxus to laugh, not one of those chuckles but a real bombing laugh.

"Looks like you're gonna be busy for awhile blondie." Laxus ruffled my hair only adding to my anger and frustration.

"If I wasn't stuck here waiting for my body to heal for Mavis knows how long I could just go on missions! I'll never offer to help master again!" I set the book aside and rest my head on the table.

"Speaking of that you look fine to me so what exactly needs healing?" Laxus eyed me waiting for an answer.

"I don't wanna talk about it here too many listeners." I mumble lifting my head to see him and his team staring at me. I squirmed around under the intense gaze of The Thunder God Tribe and Laxus hoping they would let the matter go. I sigh relieved when Laxus looked back to his team and changed the subject.

"Well Freed blondie here needs you to put runes around her house to keep the flame brain and the rest of Team Natsu out. When can you get this done for her?" Laxus asked the rune master.

"Anytime is good we could go now if you like." Freed smiled gesturing to the door.

"Thank you Freed this really means a lot to me! How about we meet at my place in about an hour? I've got to go do some shopping and could use the alone time to sort out my thoughts." Freed exchanged a look with Laxus who hesitated for a moment after arguing for the next few minutes he finally agreed. I called out Virgo and asked her to store the guilds account records before I waved goodbye and walked out the guild.

_~Natsu's point of view~ _

I was about to go into gramps office since he wanted to talk to me about what happened between me and Lucy. I know what I did was wrong and Lucy didn't deserve the pain I caused her. I felt my emotions get the better of me and acted on those raw feeling alone not trying to hear Lucy out. After gramps talked to me about the spell and how it was the reason she got hurt I felt bad for lashing at her as I did. I wanted to apologize to her at the dance the king threw but she didn't even want to look at me. Lucy's always been a forgiving person so I knew it was only a matter of time until we returned back to normal. The waiting until then was going to suck.

I lifted my hand to the door about to knock when I heard gramps and Lucy talking. I knew I shouldn't be spying on her like this but I wanted to know she was okay and this was the only way to find out. She never tells people when she's hurting and just hides it behind her smile. I try to stay still and keep quiet since I'm almost positive Laxus is in there with her. I don't know why they are so close all of a sudden he never tried to talk to her before this happened so why now? I shake my head ridding me of all thoughts and focus my hearing on the conversation between gramps and Lucy. I felt my heart nearly stop when I heard Lucy speak.

"Master I actually wanted to talk to you about leaving Team Natsu." Lucy's voice came out quiet. Before I could even try to think over what was happening gramps replied back to her.

"I understand child after everything that's happened I also think this is-" I couldn't hear the rest of his words I my world stop. I don't know how long I stood there spaced out but I finally came out of my stupor when Lucy spoke again.

Well umm I was going to ask Freed if he could put runes around my house so no one could enter unless invited.-" I took off down the stairs of the second floor and out the guild doors.

This was going too far! Laxus suddenly hanging around her, refusing to even hear me out, quitting the team, and now having runes put up to keep us out. I knew I had to talk to her, make her hear me out! She couldn't just leave us like that not after everything we've been through. I bet that sorry lightning freak has something to do with this. I continue to run down the street until I'm standing in front of Lucy's apartment. I quickly jump through the window and wait for her to come home. I had to make her listen I just had to.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

I didn't really want to leave Laxus side but I needed to give him some peace I feel like I've been glued to him and he probably needs a breather. Plus I really did need to work out my emotions. I knew I needed to find a way to tell Natsu and the team about me quitting the team. I walked into the local grocery store and grabbed something I could make for dinner.

"I wonder if Laxus and his team will be hungry." I thought out loud and decided to grab extra food supplies; I paid the store owner the balance and start walking home.

I pull out my keys and unlock the door shutting it behind me with my foot and begin to make my way to the kitchen. I sigh dropping the bags on the counter and start putting everything away. Once finished I turn about and nearly jumped out of my skin. Natsu was sitting on the couch watching me with an intenseness that made me fear him. I didn't know what to say and started to think about how stupid I was for not letting Freed come put the runes up right away. Before I could register what was happening Natsu somehow was standing in front of me. He slammed his hands down on the counter top behind me causing me to shiver. His eyes not leaving mine as I heard his teeth grind together.

"Why Luce?" He spoke his voice filled with rage I didn't get the chance to ask him what he meant as he continued to speak. "Why is his smell in your house, why is he so damn important now when he nearly killed you during Fantasia or have you already forgotten?" His fists started to glow and flames started to consume his hands and lick at his back.

I stood there cowering in fear and trying to think of a way out of this. I felt the heat of flames on my back and stole a glance back and notice the counters caught on fire. Terrified I tried to knock Natsu back so I could move away from the burning kitchen. I manage to catch him off guard as he stumbled back falling to the ground. I took that opportunity to run pass him but Natsu grabbed me around my ankle hand still aflame causing me to cry out and fall to forward. I tried to get back up only to be forced back to the ground, he hovered over my body penning my arms to the side burning my wrists with his flames.

"Sorry Luce but this is the only way to make you listen to me." His bangs covered his eyes, I couldn't move and every time I did I felt the heat of his flames rise.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I watch my apartment go up in flames. I didn't know how I was going to make it out of this one. Just as I was about to accept defeat I seen the front door fly off its hinges and Laxus step in. I smiled as I seen the man he looked around frantically trying to find me. I opened my mouth to call to him when Natsu intensified his flames even more ripping another scream from my throat.

_~Laxus' point of view~_

I watched the blonde exit the guild giving her a few minutes to put distance between us. After about ten minutes of shaking off the million questions about the girl from my team I manage to make my way out of the guild. I knew she wouldn't like me following her around but really why did you insist on going alone. I couldn't let her roam around by herself after what Natsu did. I don't think the idiot would be stupid enough to try anything again but I didn't want to take that chance. I followed the blonde into a grocery store and seen her pick up some food.

"I wonder if Laxus and his team will be hungry." She thought out loud she picked up more food smiling and went to pay the store owner.

I felt myself smile happy that she even thought of me or my team. I was about to exit the store when a swap of girls attacked.

"You're Laxus of Fairy Tail you played in the GMG and fought off dragons!" One of them squealed, "Do you have a girlfriend?" Another one asked while the others asked there questions. I felt my magic spark getting pissed that these chicks were interfering with me and a certain blondie. The girls got the hint and hopped out of the way; I made my way out of the store and didn't see spirit mage anywhere.

I started to make my way to her apartment and when the building came into view a lump formed in my throat. Her apartment was on fire and I knew I made a mistake letting her leave alone. I lightning teleported to the building arriving at her door I kicked it off the hinges and began to search for the girl. My heart dropped as a scream made its way to my ears. I followed the direction the horrid noise came from and seen Natsu's body covered in flames pinning Lucy to the ground, burning her wrists and sides in the process. I could feel my blood start to boil and my magic begin to crack around me as I ran towards the idiot and sent a lightning covered fist to his face, causing him to sail across the room. I really wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp but I knew I had to get Lucy out of here. I glanced down at the girl and my heart clenched she had severe burns around her wrists and right ankle. Her sides were burned and her clothes were scorched, her breathing started to become frantic as she tried to escape the burning building. I took my coat and wrapped it around her to cover her body and carefully lifted her. She whimpered at the contact, gritting my teeth I leave her apartment and teleport us to the guild.

I kick the doors open making my way inside, people gasp seeing the blonde bundle in my arms. Wendy ran over towards me asking what happened before I had a chance to reply the sky dragon slayers nose twitch and anger filled her eyes.

"Natsu."

Before anyone could react a blue light started to shine on Lucy's neck and a huge three headed hellhound formed in front of us roaring with anger.

XXX

**Okay sorry guys if this chapter upsets you but I can promise this is the last major conflict with Natsu and Lucy. So let me tell you I don't hate Natsu! Most of the time Natsu acts off of his emotions so I'm simply playing that up in a different way. So next chapter will be dramatic and sweet this I promise! Please leave me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Oh my MAVIS over 100 reviews! I never thought this story would become so popular! Thank you for all the readers, reviewers, and support!**

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_~Laxus' point of view~_

Everyone stared at the three headed hellhound as his body blazed with the blue flames of hell. He roared as his body started to rip and reform into the three separate body forms of Cerberus; once finished transforming blood red eyes landed on the blonde then met mine. A low menacing growl came from one of the hellhounds. I heard a few ear piercing shrieks break out from various parts of the guild. The one in the middle stepped forward to examine the girl in my arms. After a long moment of silence apart from the hissing of snakes he finally turned to face the other two.

"Bring me the one who did this to Lucy-sama and I want him alive." I figured he must be Corvin since he always addressed Lucy with honorifics.

"You take all the fun out of it, and here I thought I could rip his fucking arms off so he could never lay his filthy hands on my little human again." The one on the right snickered as Corvin let out earth quaking snarl.

"This is no times for joking Schelm; Lucy-sama has already taking a lot of inner damage from using that spell. This Natsu will pay in full with his blood for the pain he as caused Lucy-sama." Corvin was starting to become angry while speaking with the other one.

"Tiny shouldn't have been wondering around by herself. How fortunate for her scar face showed up to save her." That one must be Kenxin; did he really just call me scar face?

"Just bring me the one who did this, as long as he still breathes when he arrives you can do as you please with him." Schelm and Kenxin both smirked and nodded there approval before disappearing out of the guild doors. Corvin turned back to me and focused his attention on the blonde.

"Thank you for saving Lucy-sama her life would've been endanger had you not shown up when you did." Corvin turned his attention from the blonde and looked around the guild. "Now can the little sky maiden please heal Lucy-sama she is in a great deal of pain." I didn't even notice Wendy had retreated to a far away corner of the guild to stand next to Gajeel. She hesitantly stepped forward shaking slightly as she approached us.

"How do you even know I can heal her?" Wendy asked while I put Lucy down on the ground for Wendy to examine her. I knew her clothes were barely covering her body so I quickly stripped out of the button up shirt that I'd been wearing and handed it to Wendy.

"Here Natsu burnt a good portion of her clothes so put this on her so she won't freak out when she wakes up." I manage to say calmly; I really wanted to go back to Lucy's apartment and finish Natsu off. Like Schelm I wanted to tear his fucking arms off and then break his legs. I wanted to make him suffer for hurting Lucy. I wanted to make sure he knew to never so much as look her direction again. She was mine and if I had to break every bone in his body for him to understand then so be it. I was pulled from my thoughts when Corvin started to talk.

"Little sky maiden I am one of the three heads of Cerberus known as Corvin named by Lucy-sama herself. I and the other two have made a contracted with Lucy-sama." Corvin seemed to be back to his serious self again. "Lucy-sama requires healing and according to her memories I've seen you specialize in healing. Now will you please heal Lucy-sama, even though she is sleeping now it's only because of the pain being too intense for her to stay awake. She will be waking up soon so please heal her before then so she won't be hurting as much." Wendy nodded her head and quickly started to heal everything she could of the burns. After a few minutes of healing Wendy pulled back wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Thank you young one for helping our master she is very important to us."

"Don't call me master you know how I hate that word Corvin." Lucy groaned as she tried to move around.

"Quit it blondie even with Wendy healing you, you still need to rest." I shove her back to the ground softly. She turns her head towards Corvin, the hellhound starts to step closer and lies down and the ground next to Lucy. She smiles up at the hellhound as she reaches out and pats him on the nose.

"Where are Schelm and Kenxin?" She asked looking around for the other two.

"They are hunting a dragon right now they should be back soon enough." Corvin answered honestly making blondie sigh and shake her head slightly. "They will not kill him Lucy-sama so you shouldn't worry, though he will be punished for his actions. I'm sure by the time Schelm and Kenxin are through with him he will wish he was dead."

Lucy nodded her head and sighed, she closed her eyes for a moment trying to calm herself down. She lifted her arms and pulled down the fabric of the button up shirt to see the burns only to cover them back up. She lied on the ground quietly for awhile and out of nowhere she bolted straight up startling everyone except the hellhound. She looked around frantically for something and suddenly a golden cloud puffed next to the blonde revealing the maid spirit of hers.

"Princess, Corvin asked me to salvage what I could of your apartment most of clothes were lost and your furnishings were scorched. Most of the books were already burnt along with your desk." The maid spirit paused looking at her master for a moment, "I'm sorry princess but the box you kept the letters in was also destroyed in the fire." She softly spoke placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy's body started to tremble, she pulled her legs into her stomach placing her head on he knees and wrapping her arms around her legs as sobs ripped through her body. I reached out to her and pulled onto my lap and held her. I couldn't stand to see her like this, I've seen her cry before but this time it was different. The maid spirit and hellhound exchange a look of sorrow and rage before she disappeared back to the spirit world. Lucy continued to sob with no signs of letting up. I didn't know anything about this box but I knew from this reaction nothing in the world would ever fix what Natsu did today.

_~Natsu's point of view~_

I had to run, it didn't matter where I just had to put some distance in-between me and them. My lungs were burning as I ran through the streets of Magnolia I didn't understand how no one else didn't see them. I heard one of the things chasing me snicker and the other growl. They were taunting me playing a game of cat and mouse as they nipped at me feet while I ran. I had to get to the guild I didn't know where else to go but with the guild surely we could take these creatures down. I looked behind me again and seen them sealing what little distance that was between us. I tried to quicken my pace by using my magic as a boost, I put my arms behind me and engulfed my fists with flames and tried to run faster. That was a stupid mistake though. I didn't really think through the fact that they were right behind me.

Each one on the giant beasts latched onto my fist ripping a scream from my throat as there teeth sank into my flesh. I felt one release its grip on my fist and move to stand in front of me. Snickering at my pain and licking away my blood from his mouth. The one behind me holding on to my fist started to pull me back. In one swift move he pulled me off the ground and threw me sailing through the air. My body made a crunching sound as it crashed against a building causing me to cough up blood. I knew I had broken a few ribs from the impact. I tried to stand up only to fall back to the ground head spinning with dizziness. The two monsters started to approach me again with grins plastered on there face and snakes hissing laughter.

I looked up at the beasts before me just in time to see one of them jumping towards me. He bit down on my upper arm straight down to the bone and I felt the bone begin to shatter as his teeth sank deeper. The other one grabbed the same part of my other arm repeating the process over again. I could feel the warm blood oozing out and running down my arms. I groaned as they tightened there grip, feeling like my arms were about to be torn off with the pressure. They started dragging me away from the building and some part of me just wished they would kill me and end the torture. They stopped for a moment before throwing full speed into a set of large wooded doors. My body shot straight through the and landed in a bloody heap on the floor. Breathing heavy I looked around to see the surprised faces of my guild members. I let my eyes wondered until the landed on the blonde I had been looking for prior to the attack.

I watched as the two things walked over to Lucy and then I noticed the third one lying down next to her as she cried. My eyes then traveled up a little to see Laxus, I let my eyes wonder back to Lucy watching as she cried. The one lying next to her turned towards me his eyes filled with fury that promised total destruction of the one who cause her pain.

"Tell me fire dragon when was the last time you felt the heat of flames?" The creature spoke as he approached me; I looked around the guild pleading for someone to help. All of my fellow guild members averted their eyes and some covered their ears. That's when I felt my body burn. Blue flames surrounded me burning me from the inside out with an icy hot intenseness. I screamed begging for it to end for the pain to subside and go away. The pain didn't though it continued for what seemed like an eternity when finally it all stopped when someone said that's enough. I gasped for air and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Don't you fucking look at her disgusting human!" The thing that burnt me snarled showing me his teeth. I quickly looked away not wanting to feel the burn of those blue flames again. I felt my eye lids getting heavy and shortly after the world went dark.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

I heard Natsu screaming and begging Corvin to stop the torture he was in. I tried to look over to see what Corvin was doing only to have Laxus pull me closer to his bare chest so I couldn't look. I continued to cry clinging to Laxus like my only life line I had left in this world. I knew I couldn't let Corvin kill Natsu and at this rate it was sure to happen, when Natsu's screams finally died out I decided to call Corvin off.

"That's enough Corvin you know you can't kill him." My voice seemed to shake and did not go unnoticed. Corvin stopped whatever we had been doing to Natsu with a sigh as I heard him tell me okay through our telepathy connection.

"Don't you fucking look at her disgusting human!" Corvin growled at Natsu before coming back into my line of view. "Lucy-sama are you alright?" He asked concerned lacing his usually serious voice.

"Honestly does tiny look alright to you?" Kenxin grumbled at Corvin, "She needs rest and now her healing will take much longer because of the firefly over there."

"She'll be fine; she's our cute little human after all!" Schelm snickered causing Corvin to immediately lecture him on the seriousness of the situation and Kenxin to roll his eyes. I smiled happy that they cared so much for me even though we only made a contract earlier today.

"Thank you guys but I think it's best for you to go back for now." I glanced up at the three hellhounds and smiled.

"As you wish Lucy-sama should you need us please call us, we will appear on our own magic so you won't have to exhaust yourself." Corvin's serious demeanor was back to normal now.

"Hurry and heal up little human I wanna go beat the shit outta stuff!" Schelm chuckled to himself walking over to Corvin.

"Try to stay out of trouble tiny at the rate you're going you'll be lucky to servive the rest of the year." Kenxin huffed joining the other two as they merged back together into the three headed hellhound Cerberus and faded back to the spirit world.

The guild had been completely quiet for the longest time. Finally master came and stood next to me taking in my appearance. That's when I noticed I had been wearing Laxus' button up shirt. I felt myself blush and become self conscious about wearing a man's shirt, Laxus' shirt. Even with how huge the shirt was is was still tight around my bust and couldn't hide my hips.

"Come child lets go to my office so you can explain to me what happened. Elfman please move Natsu into the infirmary and Wendy evaluate Natsu's health condition but do not heal him with your magic. His body will heal on its own accord this time." Elfman grabbed Natsu throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him to the infirmary.

In that moment I finally got a glimpse of Natsu's state. Cerberus didn't go easy on him that's for sure; he was covered in blood and many flesh wounds from being bitten. His body was scorched all over with second degree burns from the flames of hell. Once out of view I tried to stand up but had no success seeing as Laxus wouldn't let me move. I finally gave up with fighting him and relaxed into him earning a smirk from the arrogant man. He wrapped his coat around me that was on the floor where I had been laying and carried me up to master's office and sat in a chair with me still in his lap.

"Please tell me what happened Lucy." Master asked rubbing his temples no doubt trying to ease the upcoming headache.

"When I arrived home I went into the kitchen to put away the items I had bought for dinner. That's when I notice Natsu sitting on the couch in my house before I could react he was standing in front of me going on about" I paused for a moment I didn't want to tell him it was Laxus smell that caused him to freak out, I didn't want Laxus feeling like it was his fault. "I'm not too sure what he said he was so angry, he started to be engulfed in his flames and the kitchen when caught on fire spreading throughout the house quickly. I tried to get away by shoving him and he fell but he grabbed my ankle pulling me to the ground. Then he pinned me down burning me in the process. He said something about making me listen to him and then Laxus busted down the door and saved me." I finished telling master leaving out the stuff about Laxus he sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry this has happened again Lucy, I don't understand what that boy was thinking but I will speak with him about the manner and make sure he receives proper punishment. You may go child and please be safe try to avoid going out alone for the time being." With that Laxus and I left master's office and noticed the guild still in a state of shock.

"Let's go out the back so no one will notice us." Laxus grabbed my hand and dragged me out the back entrance of the guild.

We walked in silence for a moment until it dawned on me – I don't have a place to live at the moment. I sighed silently asking why me over and over again in my mind. I didn't even notice we had arrived at my burnt apartment until Laxus stopped.

"I thought you might want to look for yourself and see if anything lived through the fire." I smile happy that Laxus thought of doing something so caring but I knew nothing in the apartment really matter and I didn't want to see it. Before I could answer I saw my landlady advancing towards us.

"Lucy Heartfilia what is the meaning of this? Do you know how much damage you and your friends have caused my building this time?!" She yelled, "This is the last straw Lucy I'm tired of something like this always happening. You're a nice girl but I'm afraid you'll have to find somewhere else to live. I suggest you go through the place tonight because tomorrow it will be thrown out." She huffed as she stomped out away.

I didn't understand why all of this had to happen. My teammate calls me weak since I couldn't hold my own in battle, I nearly died trying to save them all, my best friend tries to kill me twice in one week, burns down my apartment destroying everything, and now I'm homeless. I could feel a new set of tears making there way to my eyes. Laxus wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. His body lit up with lightning as he teleported us away from the destroyed building. Once the teleportation ended I noticed we were standing in a forest. I glanced around until my eyes landed on a beautiful log cabin house surrounded my trees.

Laxus took my hand in his and led me to the house and opened the door. I took in the appearance of the house; almost everything was done in a deep woods theme to compliment the house and the forest. I heard Laxus chuckle as he watched me explore around the house. The living room was huge with hard wood floors a beautiful fireplace in the center with bookshelves on each side. A brown couch and two matching chairs were place around the fireplace. The coffee table looked like a small tree as branches twined together forming the small table. I moved into the kitchen to see a black appliances and countertops, deep sea blue tiles covering the floor. Much more modern then the living room but still seemed to fit in. I turned to go back to the living room to only run into Laxus' chest. He wrapped his arms around me holding me there; I felt my face heat up noticing his bear chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Stay here for now blondie you'll be safe and I won't have to worry as much." Laxus grip on me tightened, I didn't know how to answer him. Part of me wanted to say yes and stay here with him and enjoy living the dream for awhile. The other part of me wanted to turn away and run. Scared of what would happen if Laxus ended up getting tired of having me around all the time. "Just say yes blondie and let me protect you." He buried his face into my hair. I couldn't bring myself to tell him no and I don't think I ever could.

"O-okay." My voice came out a whisper as I snuggled into him more. I wanted to stay here with Laxus but deep down I knew it wouldn't be forever, and when time came to leave it would hurt. But for now I'll enjoy this moment and worry about the rest later.

XXX

**Well what do you guys think? I meant to get this up earlier but I had family down from out of town. So do you think Natsu has learned his lesson about messing with Lucy? Lucy will be staying with Laxus for the time being oh I wonder what will happen! ;) Please leave me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! A big thanks to all of you!**

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_~Laxus' point of view~_

I felt the blonde in my arms snuggle into my chest, I could hear her heart beat frantically as we stood there embracing one another. I slowly peeled away from her and that's when I noticed her appearance. She pretty much was only wearing my button up that ended a few inches above her knees. The first few buttons were undone and showed a bit of her ample cleavage; her flaxen hair was down and flowed down her back and over her shoulders. She really was beautiful. I look up at the clock and notice it's already 8pm. A lot has happened in the last few hours. I glance down at her to see her staring at me; she blushes and quickly looks away. A smile tugs at my lips she really was cute.

"How about I make up something to eat while you go clean up?" I ask her and see her eyes light up slightly.

"I could really use a bath! Um where's the bathroom?" She asked I led her up the stairs and into my bedroom. She paused at the door way before nervously stepping in and following me into the bathroom. I pulled out a towel and got her a plain black t-shirt to put on when she finished. "Thank you Laxus!" She beamed shutting the door to the bathroom as I walked out and back to the kitchen.

I enter the kitchen and shuffled through the frig trying to find something to make for dinner. I didn't think Lucy would be able to stomach something heavy considering the last few hours. I pulled everything I needed to make sandwiches simple and easy. As I prepare the food I start to wonder about the box of letters her maid spirit talked about. After she heard it had been lost in the fire she looked like she was about to shatter into pieces and started to cry again. She lost everything she owned in a matter of minutes because of Natsu's stupidity. I knew I should have just went with her but I didn't I gave her the space she wanted and tried to follow at a reasonable distance. As much as I wanted to blame this all on the flame brain I knew I shouldered some of the responsibility. Gramps asked me to look after her and I knew she wasn't fully healed though she looked fine apart from the new burns. I had so many questions to ask her and needed to know answers. I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't even hear her coming down the stairs or into the kitchen.

"Um Laxus?" I turned around to see the cute little blonde fidget nervously while tugging the hem of the shirt down. I felt a smirk play at my lips; I purposely gave her one of my old shirts from my teenage years just so I could see her prance around in it. The shirt still managed to keep her completely covered but ended at her thighs making it shorter then the previous button up.

"What is it blondie?" I grabbed the plates and walked into the living room sinking into the couch. I watch her trying to sit down without exposing anymore of her skin. I hand her a plate, "Here you need to eat." We sat in silence eating once finished I took the plates back into the kitchen dumping them in the sink to deal with later. I joined Lucy back on the couch and let out a deep sigh and close my eyes trying to relax. "So tell me what's going on with your body and how you're not healed yet." I say eye's still closed waiting for her to speak.

"Well the spell I used to send the dragons back ripped apart some of my muscles, bruised a brunch of bones even cracked a few, smashed some of my organs, and overall just really took a toll on my body. Even though my wounds are healed on the outside everything is still in turmoil on the inside." My eyes opened and I was just shocked now I knew why gramps was so worried. This was serious, even with the help of healing magic it would take weeks maybe even months for her to be back to normal. She wasn't out of danger yet and Natsu trying to attack her didn't help it was only adding to the amount of time for her to heal.

"Damn." I said to myself not sure how to really reply to what she just told me.

"Thank you Laxus," I didn't understanding why she's thanking me.

"For what blondie?" I asked trying to figure out what was going through her head.

"Well for everything I guess. Ever since the GMG you've been helping me. You've saved me so many times now in this last week. You comforted me while I cried; stayed with me when you didn't have to and now you're letting me live with you." She sighed looking up at the ceiling. "I never thought Natsu would do all this to me, if Cana had foreseen my future in her cards and told me Natsu is gonna go crazy and attack me I would've just told her she was drunk and laughed. Then for him to burn down my apartment because.." She paused for a minute and bit her bottom lip debating on whether she wanted to continue what she was saying.

"You know you can talk to me Lucy, I want to know what you're feeling." She looks at me; a small smile graced her face as nodding her head before continuing.

"Natsu before he caught on fire he was mad because he smelt your scent in my house." She stopped for a moment glancing at me then she continued on. "He said he didn't understand why you were so important to me all of a sudden considering you tried to kill me during Fantasia." I flinched a little recalling how I had Ever turn her to stone and then threatened to use my lightning to send the stone into a million pieces. "That's when everything went up in flames he'd been so angry with me, saying that it was the only way to make me listen to him. I don't understand why he would go that far though; he knew how much I treasured the box of letters for my mama." Tears threaten to spill from her eyes again I moved closer to her putting my arm around her shoulders while she leaned into me. "About a year after I lost my mother and being isolated from my father I started writing her letters about how my life had been going. I wrote a letter to her everyday in hope that it would somehow reach her and she'd know I was doing okay and thinking of her. Those letters were precious to me; they were the last link I had to her and I can never get them back." Her body trembled as she tried to fight the oncoming tears.

My heart clenched while she sobbed I pulled her up on my lap and rub circles of her back trying to comfort her. I couldn't believe how stupid Natsu was; he knew how much Lucy loved her mother, hell everyone in the guild knew. He took something she treasured and was priceless from her because he couldn't get a grip on his damn emotions. It only made my blood boil even more knowing that he was the reason she was hurting. Well it wouldn't happen again I'll make sure no one ever hurts her again especially Natsu.

I glance down at the blonde who has now fallen asleep nuzzling into my chest. I tighten my grip on her and stand up careful not to wake her. I walk up the stairs into my bedroom and place her down on the bed. She moves around revealing some of her beautiful silky smooth skin. She snuggled into one of my pillows once she seemed comfortable I pulled the blankets up for her. I head back down stairs to clean up the kitchen. Once finished I thought about sleeping on the couch but remembering the blonde beauty sleeping in my bed I decided against it. I go back up the stairs strip down to my boxers and slowly ease my way in bed so I don't wake her. I freeze as she starts moving closer until her body finds mine. She wraps her arms around me and murmurs my name; I smile and pull her closer holding her tightly. I breathed in her scent getting lost in it, she always smelt so good. Her scent calmed and relaxed me as I drifted off to sleep.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

I woke up feeling surprisingly warm I cracked open my eyes to meet the bare chest of Laxus. My face started heating up as I drank in the sight of his exposed chest and muscles. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and I slowly averted my gaze up towards his face to see him grinning wickedly at me.

"Enjoying the view?" He mused as I bit my bottom lip nervously. Then it dawned on me he woke up before me and had been looking at me so doesn't that mean _he's_ the one enjoying the view? Feeling a smile cross my face I nodded my head at him seeing his eyes widen just the tiniest bit.

"But I think you've been enjoying a view of your own too." I giggle seeing his face change slightly.

I sat up and started wiggling my way out of his grasp when he suddenly pulled me back onto the bed. I felt my back crash against the sheets and bounce off the mattress and seen Laxus large form towering over me. I gasped as he pressed his body against mine; his face slowly descending towards me. He peppers kisses along my jaw and down my neck sinking his teeth into my flesh. He worked his way back up to my mouth; he hovers over my mouth for a few moments before pressing his lips on mine.

The kiss started slowly and sweet. He gently swept his lips on mine over and over again in a soft manner. He brought one of his hands to my cheek and caressed it; this was so different from the last few kisses we've shared. His tongue leisurely traced over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips and stroked mine tongue against his inviting him in to my mouth. Our tongues tangled together exploring each other; Laxus other hand started to move under my borrowed shirt. Warmth pooled into my lower belly and I felt an ache deep in my core. His hand worked further up my skin sending pleasant shivers down my spine. I replied to his every touch with little mewls and moans along with my body arching into his touch. I could feel the raw passion in everything he was doing, it left me breathless and wanting more. His hand brushed underneath my bare breast, I gasp at the contact breaking our kiss. I knew I would be loosing this shirt soon and my body would be complete exposed to him. Laxus continued to explore up my body until his fingers ran over my perked nipple. I moaned arching further into his touch; his hand started kneading my large breast sending waves of pleasure ripping through my body intensifying the ache in between my legs. His hand that held my cheek moved to the bottom of the shirt pulling the fabric off my body in one fluid motion. He stopped for a moment and drank in the sight of my naked body in front of him making me squirm under his lustful gaze.

"I've dreamt of seeing you like this in my bed for so long now, nothing compares to the real thing though." My heart rate picked while my eyes took the time to travel over his body noticing he was only wearing boxers.

I bit my bottom lip in anticipation as Laxus brought his mouth down to my erected nipple. I let out a breathy gasp and began panting my body trembling with every move he made. His tongue swirled around the tip slowly then sucking the tip into his mouth. I felt his other hand move to my other breast as he fondled it gentle tweaking the round bud with his fingers. I placed my hands on his shoulders feeling the hard muscles as he shifted his body slightly. I worked my hands up his neck marveling in the feel of his skin until my fingers laced through his hair. My released my nipple from his kiss causing me to whimper at the loss of his touch. He placed his lips back on mine; I tugged his hair and spread my legs so I could pull him closer to me. I gasp feeling his bulge press against me. He rolled his hips bucking into me over and over again. My body responded to him on its own, I wrapped my legs around him bringing him closer. His flesh clashing with mine sent me over the edge; I moaned digging my nails into his shoulders knowing I was leaving marks. I glanced up at his darkening eyes hazed over with lust, I was sure that my own eyes matched his. I wanted him more then anything; my body yearned for his aching with need I've never felt before.

"Laxus," I moaned his name as his fingers traced the inside of my thighs unhooking my legs from his waist.

"That's it baby tell me what you want." He answered in a seductive voice, I gulp feeling his tongue dart down the valley of my breast and across my belly twirling around my naval. He placed open mouth kisses on my skin as he worked his way further south. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Laxus please," I tried pleading with him feeling his shift downwards spreading my legs slightly.

"Tell my Lucy." I screamed feeling him trail his tongue slowly along my slit. I started trembling uncontrollable with desire. In that moment I didn't care if it was embarrassing I told him exactly what I wanted.

"Laxus I want you," I managed to get out between all the panting. He stopped and glancing up at me before dipping back down.

"Ahh!" I cried out as intense pleasure rolled through my body feeling his mouth wrap around my clit. My body arched and squirm, he placed his hand on my lower stomach pushing me back down on the bed holding me so I couldn't move. His tongue flicked my clit before trailing back down my dripping folds. He plunged his tongue inside my core swirling it around before sliding back up my folds and sucking my clit into his hot mouth. I cried out my body trembling as he repeated the process a few times, his finger began to tease my entrance. Slowly sliding the tip inside me only to pull it back out. He slid his finger back into me thrusting it further, he continued sucking my clit as his finger slid in and out of me building up inside of me. I was so close, so close to bursting my breath became ragged as I felt my walls clamp down on his fingers.

"That is baby cum for me!" He pushed his finger in further increasing the pace as he sucked my clit harder.

"Laxus!" I screamed his name gripping the sheets feeling unimaginable pleasure rip through my body. He sat up slowly I glanced up to see what he was doing; he started to peel his boxers off my eyes watching intently taking in the new inches of exposed skin. His process came to a stop cursing under his breath; he looked back at me then towards the door. That's when I heard the sound of knocking at his front door and the voices of his teammates.

I felt my face heating up at the mere thought of them catching us; Laxus looked back at me clearly amused by my reaction. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair before climbing off the bed and handing me the discarded shirt from earlier. I quickly yank the fabric over my bed while Laxus pulled on some shorts and a shirt. I was about to follow him out of the room before I realized I really wasn't dressed for company. He looked at me watching my face bloom into a million shades of red. Then it hit me I could call Virgo she could bring me clothes! I felt my heart drop not remembering where my keys were I mentally began to panic. As if reading my mind Laxus walked over to his fur lined coat and pulled out my key ring.

"Here, you're lucky I seen them before we left your apartment." He dropped the keys in my hand. He started walking out of the room, I quickly ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you Laxus," I know he probably thought it was no big deal but to me it was. My spirits are my family as well and I don't know what I would do without them. I release my hold on him and stepped back feeling a little embarrassed at my actions. Laxus turned around and caught me by my waist pulling me into him.

"Go get cleaned up blondie you got some shopping to do today." I glanced up at him confused; he chuckled looking down at me. "We're going out to dinner tonight remember?" He asked I almost forgot about our date with everything that happened.

"I don't have any jewel to buy a dress, all my savings were in my apartment." I mumbled not only did I lose everything I also was poor now.

"I know that's why I'll be buying it, you'll need new clothes and whatever else you want." I was about to retaliate against using his money but couldn't seeing as he kissed me before I had the chance. "Let me take care of you Lucy." I felt my knees wobble underneath me hearing him say that. My heart rate quickened those words struck me, made me feel somehow special to him. He wanted to take care of me, little ol' me. I slowly nodded my head allowing myself to give in to his demands. The knocking at the door became louder I laughed hearing Freed shout about knowing Laxus was here and needed to open the door.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll meet you downstairs." I quickly kiss him and run off to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I pulled out Virgo's key and summoned her.

"Here I knew you were in need of clothing," She handed me the clothes with a slight grin on her face. "Did princess enjoy herself?" She asked causing me to blush like crazy, "Did I ask something I wasn't suppose to? Do I need punishment for my actions?" Her creepy smile grew as I shook my head back and forth.

"No Virgo you can go back now and thank you for the clothes." I managed to get out without stumbling over my words.

Sometimes I forget they can feel my emotions, I sigh walking over to the shower and turning the water on hot. I strip out of Laxus shirt and step into the shower, I sigh feeling the hot water roll down my skin soothing my tense muscles. I started to think about everything that happened. My face started to heat up recalling all the sexual things that's transpired moments ago. I couldn't believe how quickly things progressed from such a slow and sweet kiss. Laxus really was amazing he made me feel incredible I couldn't help but think what he would have felt like inside of me. I let out a groan and my body shutter at the thought of him inside of me. The warmth started to pool into my stomach again and I began to rub my legs to dull down the ache I was feeling. I needed to cool down. That's it cool down; I reached behind me and put the water on cold. I nearly squealed feeling the icy water hit my back but it had the desired effect. I quickly washed my hair and washed my body. I turned the water off and jump out of the shower I began drying myself off.

I pulled out the clothes Virgo left me she always had a great since of style. I smiled looking at the ensemble. She brought me a simple pair of black shorts and a cute purple ruffled top complete with white sandals and matching belt. I quickly dressed and finished drying my hair. I looked over my appearance happy to be clothed properly once again. My eyes lingered on the scar on my chest; I brushed my fingers over it still getting use to the different feel of the skin. I dropped my hand and walked out of the bathroom making my walk down the stairs. I could hear bits of pieces of Laxus and his team conversing to one another. I suddenly heard Freed ask Laxus a question that stopped me in my tracks and caused me to hold my breath.

"Laxus-sama what are you intentions with Ms. Lucy exactly?"

XXX

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this took a while to update! I was really nervous about this chapter and reread and revised a bunch of times. So please leave me a review so I know what you thought! Thanks to all the wonderful people who've been following and reviewing the story from the start! I love you guys!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Hey guys sorry this update is soooo late I got a new job and I'm not use to the hours! Once again I'm really sorry! **

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY SUPER AMAZING REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES AS WELL!**

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_~Lucy's point of view~_

"Laxus-sama what are your intentions with Ms. Lucy exactly?" I came to halt and held my breath, what was I to Laxus? I always wondered but never could mustered up the courage to ask him myself. I sat down half way down the stairs; I couldn't see them with the wall blocking us but I would be able to hear them.

"Geez Freed ya can't question him like that it ain't none of your business." I heard Bickslow's voice and his babies chant 'business' a few times.

"You may be right Bickslow that it isn't any of my business however; Ms. Lucy has been through a lot. She saved us back at the Grand Magic Games and it could have killed her when she casted that spell. She is a very bright and intelligent young woman and doesn't deserve to be treated like some one night stand. I can tell by the way she looks at you that she has feelings for you. I know I am crossing a line here but I can't allow you to stomp on her feelings Laxus. She's been through enough between the GMG and her team. So Laxus, what are your intentions with Ms. Lucy?" I was surprised by Freed's outburst I knew he admired Laxus more then anyone else. I heard a deep sigh and knew right away it was Laxus.

"Do you really think I want to cause her more pain Freed?" His voice was calm as he spoke to one of his closest friends.

"I do not think you would intentionally, I know your history with woman Laxus and I don't want Lucy to end up as another name on your list of conquests. If you do feel something for her then I would be happy for you and her. She is a wonderful person and you deserve your own happiness. She's never judged any of us for our actions at Fantasia, she always waves and smiles when she sees us, she talks to me about books and our missions as well as Bickslow and Ever. She's not afraid to be around us." I heard Freed sigh I couldn't help but smile. I knew the rest of the guild was still stand offish when it came to Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. Even though everyone figured they didn't want to be bothered I knew it would upset them and think everyone still held grudges against them. I tried my best to always speak with them and get to know them as much as they would let me.

"Though I hate to admit it Freed is right cosplayer has been through a lot of shit the last thing she needs is more heartache." Bickslow sounded serious different from his normal pervy self that I was use to and for once his babies stayed quiet.

"Both of you are stupid to not notice that Laxus is into Lucy." Evergreen huffed, "He did say she was his woman at the GMG, or do you not remember?"

The room became quiet as everyone waited for Laxus to reply. I could hear my heart beating like crazy and hoped Laxus couldn't hear it. Stupid dragon slayer senses, wait wouldn't he know I was here by my smell? Oh Mavis I hope not! Would he be mad at me for basically spying on him? I tried to calm my mind down when I heard Laxus sigh again.

"Ever do you mind going shopping with Lucy for awhile? She needs clothes and whatever else she wants since everything she had was destroyed in the fire. Here is some jewel notes and I'll need her back and ready for dinner by 8pm. Now I'll go get Lucy and while the girls are out the three of us will discuss things." There were noises of coins and jewel notes shuffling from one hand to another. I heard foot steps and quietly and quickly tried to make my way back to the bedroom. "And where are you going?" I felt Laxus' breath on my neck and his arm snake around my waist pulling me against him. "It's not nice to ease drop on others conversation." His lips touched my neck for a brief moment, "Go get some clothes and whatever else you want and don't forget we're having dinner tonight." He spun me around to face him and gently pressed his lips against mine. "Be safe you have a communication lacrima so call me if you need anything I'll see you later tonight." He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs and into the living room where the Thunder God Tribe was.

"I'm so excited finally going shopping with a girl and not these idiots! Come on Lucy lets go we don't have much time left if you need to be ready by 8pm!" Evergreen grabs my wrist and starts pulling me out of the house. I steal one last glance at Laxus who offers me a sympathetic head shake. Oh dear Mavis what has that stupid man gotten me into?!

We arrive in town quicker then I thought possible, Ever pulled me behind her talking to herself about what store we should go into first. I've never seen her so excited and in a way it was kinda nice to see this different side of her. She came to a halt outside of a boutique with many formal dresses and evening wear. I felt my eyes widen as I stared at the manikins with some of the most beautiful and daring dresses I've ever seen. After standing outside for a few moments Ever quickly pulled me into the store.

"We'll defiantly find something in here for your date!" She squealed, I couldn't help but giggle at her behavior it was so different from her usual haughty attitude.

"Thanks for coming with me Ever." I smiled to myself, I never had someone to really go shopping with. Era was always into armor and Wendy though she is a complete sweetheart she wasn't into the same fashion or stores I was into. She tried to always come shopping with me so I wouldn't be alone but I knew she was uncomfortable with my clothing style.

"It's no problem Lucy, to tell you the truth I'm really happy I've never had a girl to go shopping with. I'm not exactly popular around the other girls in out guild and going with the boys all the time really is just horrible. The only thing they are good for is holding the bags and even then I still question why I brought them with me." She shakes her head and sighs, "Plus I'm glad I could help Laxus and you with your first date! I'll make sure you're a happy couple by the end of the night!" Ever's eyes began to gleam as she walked around the store looking for the perfect dress. I giggled watching her pull dress after dress; who would have thought Ever was into match-making like Mira.

She picked up so many different kinds of evening gowns piling them up in a tiny dressing room and continued to add to the pile. Okay maybe she was going a bit over board with the dresses. I was about to say to her that I think it was plenty of dresses only to be pushed into the room and the curtain pulled closed. I stared at the massive mountain of dresses and had no idea what I should try on first. As much as I wished the first one would be the one I had a feeling Ever intended to she every dress here on me. Knowing that arguing with her would be a loosing battle I randomly picked up a dress and began to change into it. As soon as I exited the dressing room Ever glanced at me and shook her head no and said next.

I couldn't even tell you how many dresses Evergreen rejected, I've tried on short dresses, knee length dresses, floor length dresses, every style of dresses this shop offers. I was now slipping into a short blue dress with a white bow tied behind the back. Once everything was in order I walked out the dressing room to face the fashion queen herself. She immediately eyed me up and down before shaking her head and sighing for the umpteenth time.

"This one isn't any good either! Not that it doesn't look good on you, it's just that it don't have the wow factor. We need something that can top the dress you wore to the party the king hosted for us. Now that dress was beyond words!" Ever sighed again and started to look around the store again.

I walked around this time with her and looked through the many racks trying to find the 'perfect' dress. I finally stopped when a mermaid style gown caught my eyes. It was as so elegant yet with enough sexy to give it the so called wow factor Ever was talking about. I quickly snatched the dress off the rack and headed for the dressing room. The dress fit my body like a glove hugging my every curve perfectly. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neck line. It was a beautiful dark shade of purple with a black lace overlay on top. The dress was tight all the down until it lightly flared out starting at my lower part of my thighs. The dress was complete with a few crystals embroidered into the lace and a black satin bow that tied in the front center of the dress. After staring at myself for a quite some time I slowly make my way out of the dressing room looking for Ever. Once she caught sight of me her jaw dropped before she started squealing her approvable.

"Now that definitely has the wow factor and much more! Great pick Lucy you have such superb taste in clothing! Now we have to decide how to do your hair and make-up oh and you're going to need some shoes and accessories! Plus we still have to get all of you other clothes and whatever else you need of course the other clothes can wait." Ever kept rambling on and on and I couldn't stop the giggle that came out of my throat. I've never seen her like this, this girly side of her isn't something I'm use to.

"Well I guess we better hurry then we don't have a whole lot of time after all." I say and Evergreen's eyes widen as she looks at the time.

"Oh my, you're right! We better get to moving if you don't want to be late! As it is we won't be done until it's time for your date!" She pushes me into the dressing room pulling the curtain close again. "Hurry up and change we have so much to do!" I smile knowing that today would be a great day not only because of my date with Laxus but because of the new found friendship Ever and I were developing.

_~Laxus' point of view~_

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Lucy as Evergreen dragged her off towards town. That girl was a complete psycho when it came down to shopping. I sigh and shut the front door of the house and walk back into the living room. I was still shocked by Freed's outburst towards me. He's never questioned me before but a part of me was happy knowing that my team did care about the little blonde spirit mage.

"Laxus-sama what are you planning tonight?" Freed questioned as I took a seat in one of the oversized chairs.

"I plan to take Lucy to dinner. I'm not gonna explain myself to you but I will tell you this, she isn't just some girl to add to my list of conquests as you say. I wouldn't let some chick I just wanna fuck live with me." I growled out at him. I knew he meant well trying to protect Lucy from the jack-ass I use to be but I didn't just want a good fuck from her. I knew she could be something serious and she accepted all of me. The good and the bad parts she didn't judge and I truly did care for her.

"So you're actually serious about her then?" Freed asked trying to pry any kind of information from me.

"Yeah I am." I stare at him noticing him nodding his approvable. I heard Bickslow laugh and glanced at him next.

"Good to hear that you're serious with the cosplayer! She's perfect for you after all." His babies chanted a few of the words he said and laughed along with him. I shook my head and sighed.

"Now that you have you're answer why don't you leave I have shit I gotta do before Lucy gets back." I stood up from my chair and started walking to the door leading my teammates out.

"But Laxus-sama I'm sure I can assist you with planning the evening! Please let me help you make this successful!" Freed begged before Bickslow started dragging him off.

"Good luck with your date man and don't fuck it up with cosplayer." Bickslow called out as they walked back towards town.

I shut the front door and walk back into the living room. I originally planned on taking her to the new high class restaurant that just opened up not to long ago. I want to do something more for her though. I want this to be special; I want her to know just how I feel about her and what she means to me. I know from just hanging around the guild and what people say that she loves the stars. There is a lake a little ways behind my house that has a nice view of the sky. I quickly began planning and knew I was going to have to call in the help of a certain demon woman to help me pull this off. I grabbed the communication lacrima and took in a deep breath. Mavis help me on this one because the chick could get crazy when it came to relationships. I let out a small amount of magic into the lacrima and call out Mira's name. I see her face pop up in the lacrima with a look of worry.

"Laxus! Is Lucy okay?" She started asking a bunch of questions.

"She is fine Mira I'm actually calling because I need you're help with something." I watch as her expression changes to one of confusion.

"What do you need help with?" She asked cautiously studying me through the lacrima. I take another deep breath and brace myself for what is about to happen.

"Well I need your help setting up a date I planned out for me and Lucy." As soon as the words left my mouth she began squealing with hearts in her eyes.

"I'm on my way over right now!" She cut off the lacrima before I could say anything else.

I sigh and toss the lacrima on the bed feeling a little sorry for myself for what is about to be the longest day ever. In the end though I know that Lucy will be happy and she'll know just what she means to me.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

It had been a long day of shopping and Evergreen and I were on our way to a beauty salon. I told her I could get Cancer to just fix my hair and make-up but she was adamant about going to the salon and getting the full experience of prepping for a date and of course being pampered. I gave in to her wishes and followed her through the shopping center of Magnolia. On our way to the beauty salon I saw a magic store that looked new. I stopped for a moment and glanced at Ever.

"Do you mind if we stop in there for a minute? It looks like a new shop and I want to see if they have any keys. It will only take a few minutes I promise." I pleaded with her hoping that she would let me go into the shop.

"Of course Lucy you don't have to beg its no big deal now lets go see if they have any keys you can add to yours." She smiled brightly as we started walking towards the new magic shop.

As soon as we walked in I wasted no time walking up to the counter ringing the little bell. A moment later an older woman came out of the back room and made her way over to us on the opposite of the counter.

"How can I help you today dear?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm looking for celestial keys and was wondering if you had any available?" I asked the older lady as she began tapping a finger on her chin.

"We do have one key but I don't know anything about it. Would you like to see it dear?" I nodded my head. She pulled out a small box from under the counter and placed it down for me to examine. The key was black and had a white scaled snake wrapping around it with red eyes and a few reddish brown feathers flowing down the snake. I didn't know which key it was or anything about it.

"How much do you want for this key ma'am?" I asked looking back up at the older woman.

"Well since I don't know much about that key and judging by your face neither do you how about 40,000J?" She asked as I nodded my head still studying the key in my hands.

Evergreen handed the lady some jewel notes and we left the store continuing on our way to the salon. I starred down at the key for awhile wonder which one it was when I suddenly heard Corvin's voice in my mind.

'_Lucy-sama the key you are holding in your hands is another one of the five demon keys.'_ I nearly jumped hearing his voice in my mind. Sometimes I forget about the link we share due to the tattoo.

'_Do you know what key it is?' _I ask silently in my mind to Corvin, a moment of silence went by before he answered me.

'_Yes you are holding the key of the serpent – Basilisk. He too is very powerful but he has a very interesting personality. None the less congratulations on finding another demon key Lucy-sama.' _Before I could reply and ask what he knew about this new key and what he meant about interesting personality Schelm began to speak.

'_Be safe tonight my little human and make sure you use protection!' _I heard him begin to howl in laughter as Corvin scolded him for being so vulgar and I'm telling you I could see Kenxin rolling his eyes through it all.

'_None the less please be safe tonight Lucy-sama and I will tell you more about Basilisk tomorrow. Please enjoy your evening with the lightning mage Lucy-sama.'_ Corvin's voice along with the other two disappeared from my mind. I looked up to see us standing in front of the beauty salon and Evergreen watching me with a raised brow.

"Are you okay Lucy? We've been outside the salon for a few minutes now and you seem to be very out of it."

"Oh I'm fine Ever sorry I was communicating with Cerberus. I can speak with him through telepathy. He was telling me about the key I got, it happens to be one of the five demon keys as well. Basilisk the serpent, Cerberus said he would tell me more about him tomorrow. So are we going to go into this salon or what?" I asked; Evergreen's face changed immediately to one of excitement as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

The salon that she brought me to was amazing. Hug leather massage chairs lined the right side of the wall where a few people sat getting there toes done. In the front were several tables where people got there nails done. On the left side there were many little booths to get your hair done along with your make-up. In the walls were a beautiful lavender color that gave off a relaxing feel. The floor had crisp white marble tiles with a few off colored tiles thrown in. The salon was amazing that was for sure.

"Come on girl lets get you ready for your date!" Evergreen quickly pulled me over to the first available nail booth and began shouting orders to all the employees who were free. Faster then I thought possible people began to swarm me. So much for enjoying the pampering feeling Ever was talking about.

XXX

* * *

**Finally the new chapter is out first off I hope you enjoyed it and are excited because the next chapter will be… A filler! Lol I'm kidding guys the next chapter will be all about Laxus and Lucy and there amazing date which I've already planned out! What will Laxus think when he sees Lucy in her dress and what kind of date is Laxus really planning?!**

**We will meet Lucy's new spirit in the next few chapters too! I will be updating Warrior's Call next!**

**Until next time!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


End file.
